Las aventuras de Sesshy y Yasha
by KagomeSakura18
Summary: Se trata de una serie de disparates sobre la base de los hermanos y la vida cotidiana /  Están en una relación algo malfuncional pero funciona lol. M , drama, humor, romance y tal. InuxSess,Yaoi. MXM Inucest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, desgraciadamente pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko y la historia es de ****FoxieFirefly yo solo me tome el trabajo de traducir esta excelente historia, aclaro desde el inicio no me gustan los resumen, no soy de esas o no puedo yo que se solo les puedo decir enjoy!**

**Lo olvidaste otra vez!**

"Oye estoy en casa" Inuyasha grito entrando por la puerta de enfrente. El uso su pie para cerrar la puerta, luego puso las tres grandes bolsas en el mostrador de la cocina.

"¿Trajiste todo lo que estaba en la lista esta vez?" pregunto su hermano mayor Sesshomaru sentado en la sala de estar leyendo el periódico.

Tirando de la lista del supermercado del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Inuyasha explora sobre el contenido para asegurarse de q todo estuviera allí. Pero se le había olvidado algo. Oh, maldita sea ¿cómo pudo haber olvidado eso?

"¿Inuyasha sí… trajiste... todo… no?" Sesshomaru pregunto doblando su papel, para tener una mejor vista del hanyou.

Inuyasha no respondió. De inmediato comenzó a sacar algunos de los alimentos tratando de parecer ocupado para darse cuenta que su hermano mayor estaba mirándolo evidentemente a él. Su culo era seguro que estaría en el menú de esta noche ahora. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo de nuevo?

"Inuyasha contéstame. Sé que eres capaz de escucharme." El daiyoukai colocó el periódico doblado sobre la mesa de la sala de estar y se dirigió directamente a la cocina a echar un vistazo por sí mismo en las bolsas. "Hmmm. Se te olvidó otra vez ¿no?"

Un pequeño gemido resonó en la cocina e Inuyasha se puso rígido atrás. Oh, Dios no había escapatoria para él ahora. "Yo... eh… ¿Ves lo que pasa es que… yo iba a hacerlo ... Pero Uhhh se quedaron sin ella. Sí se quedaron sin él en la tienda."

"Que interesante…. Ya ves me imaginé que ese tipo de cosas iba a suceder. Así que me encargue yo mismo para hacer un poco acerca de las compras."  
"Tu... ¿Lo hiciste?"

"De hecho yo lo hice." Sesshoumaru caminaba al la par de Inuyasha con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Esa mirada. ¡"M-man-mantén alejado de mí esa basura! Te lo advierto, quedarse atrás." Inuyasha caminó detrás del mostrador de la cocina tratando de mantener cierta distancia entre él y su hermano. Odiaba a los baños. Se tardaba una eternidad para el cabello se seque y el agua siempre se consigue en sus oídos. Agua y demonios perro sólo no se mezclaron.

¡Oh, Dios lo hizo!

"¡No espera Sesshoumaru! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¿Vamos ten corazón por una vez si?" Su corazón latía con fuerza y fuera de control. Tenía que salir de allí y rápidamente antes de...

"Quítate todo eso Inuyasha" dijo su hermano mayor sosteniendo una pequeña botella de champú para bañar cachorros, Sesshoumaru caminó con cautela hacia su hermano menor. Que ya habían pasado esto hace dos semanas y que no tendría esta vez. Su joven hermano olía terrible y maldita sea que si iba a tomar un baño.

"M-ma-mantén alejado de mí esa basura. Te lo advierto, quédate atrás." Inuyasha caminó detrás del mostrador de la cocina tratando de mantener cierta distancia entre él y su hermano. Odiaba los baños. Se tardaba una eternidad para el cabello se seque y el agua siempre entraba en sus oídos. ¡Agua y demonios perro no se mezclan!

"¡Inuyasha, que olor de la tierra a los cielos, y por los dioses que tu serás bañado hasta que el hedor sea removido de ti!"

Sesshoumaru luego dobla en el mostrador para hacer frente a su hermano en el suelo. Él peli plateado mayor comenzó a arrancarle la chaqueta a Inuyasha y trató, sin éxito, eliminar los pantalones vaqueros del joven, pero recibió una patada en la cabeza. Pero él no se movió.

"No te muevas tu pequeño... Ay... Ay... Diablo... ¡Deja de patearme mocoso!"

" ¡NO, YO NO ESTOY TOMANDO UN BAÑO- DEJAME IR IDIOTA - DETENTE ANTES QUE ROMPAS MIS PANTALONES!

"O te los quitas o te los rompo. TE VAS A BAÑAR INUYASHA- Deja de patear carajo" Sesshoumaru se enojó mucho más allá del más alto nivel de encabreamiento.  
Un estruendo fuerte sonaba fuera en el apartamento grande y otro hasta que Inuyasha tendido en el suelo casi desnudo, con la excepción de sus boxeadores estilo perrito.

" ¡Tu estúpido bastardo! Tu rompiste mi chaqueta favorita! Maldito seas… Whoa bájame ahora!"  
Sesshoumaru hizo caso omiso de las malas palabras que escuchaban sus tan desarrolladas orejas, el lleva al hanyou por encima del hombro como un saco de patatas.

Continuó por el pasillo antes de tomar a la izquierda en un gran cuarto de baño de mármol rojo y negro. La bañera estaba llena totalmente en la cima con burbujas y agua caliente.

"Ahora entra allí- He dicho que entres!" Dijo Sesshoumaru con un tono de autoridad, luego puso derecho a su hermano menor en la tina para que luego el coloque las manos y los pies encima de la montura. Trató aún más difícil ponerlo en presionando sus manos en la espalda del chico.

" ¡No hay manera de que yo entre allí imbécil! Tu toma un baño! Tu hueles peor que yo con esa colonia toda extraña que usas siempre." Inuyasha intentó con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse a si mismo fuera del agua, pero su rostro se acercó más y más hasta que pudo ver su reflejo en la piscina de agua caliente.

"Mi colonia es más cara que la ropa que destruiste en la cocina tu mocoso! Le dijo Inuyasha a su ahora odiado hermano. Ahora bien entra o te voy a meter allí" dijo con enojo contenido.  
"Yo te reto el triple perro -Ay deja! no me pises como si fuera un perro! Whoa! NOOOOO!"  
Splash… Inuyasha cayó dentro del agua con un gran golpe tan fuerte que rompió la bañera en muchos pedazos pequeños haciendo que el agua salpicara en todas partes en el interior del cuarto del baño y en el pasillo.

Sesshoumaru se sentó en el suelo junto a Inuyasha en un aturdimiento con una pizca mejor dicho un puñado de enojo. El girando ligeramente la cabeza, consideraba que la de su hermano más joven seria una expresión mas tranquila que eso en su rostro. "Esta será la cuarto bañera rota en dos meses. ¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto hermanito?" -Preguntó con una voz calmadamente mortal.

"¿Umm... pagar por ello?" El hanyou respondió con nerviosismo.

"De hecho vas a pagar por ella. Pero, ¿cómo piensas tu pagar por ello?"

Oh No.

"Umm con el dinero... ¿no?"

Poniendo su mano en el suelo, Sesshoumaru estaba a su altura y comenzó a quitarse el cinturón. "Correcto hermano pequeño, sin embargo se me ocurre una mejor manera para que tu puedas pagar por ello."

Inuyasha gateo con las manos y las rodillas lo más rápido que pudo, pero no iba a llegar muy lejos hasta que sintió una mano con garras que le agarraba por el cabello.

Sesshoumaru lo arrebató, corriendo del cuarto de baño y hacia su dormitorio. Él se rió diabólicamente haciendo caso omiso de los sonidos de las protestas y cerró la puerta. Oh hermanito pequeño vas a pagar realmente…

* * *

**Bien les digo es mi primera historia, bueno no es mia es FoxieFirefly que por cierto aqui esta su pagina para que le den una hojeada jajaja .net/u/1770241/FoxieFirefly espero les guste actualizare mas en poco tiempo solo que son muchos y no tengo tiempo -.- **

**ok Ja neee **

**Ps: no me pregunten de la historia que yo tampoco le entenid mucho, creo que es por la forma en que el autor se expresa y como es de por decirlo asi otra lengua (Uh? ni yo entendi) se malinterpretan muchas cosas, bueno whatever...**


	2. Chapter 2

La Casa de Baños

"Sí... Sí..." Inuyasha estaba hablando por teléfono con el hombre de reparación en la sala de estar vestido con su camiseta roja y jeans negro. No era capaz de sentarse a causa de un castigo de su hermano mayor no tan amable. "No, fue aplastado esta vez... no estoy seguro, señor... ¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Claro... eh-eh... cuando... ¿lunes? Gees... Ayy. ¿Cuánto? Sí No estoy pagando mi hermano es... Sí eso es Sesshoumaru Sessho-Ay! ¿Por qué carajo me has golpeado? "

Sesshoumaru entró vestido con el jersey de cachemir chorro negro y pantalones de color gris pálido. "Yo dije que estabas pagando por ello fuera de su asignación mensual de este momento. Creo que voy a estar aquí para asegurarme de que TU pagues y no que uses mi tarjeta Master de Oro como antes." Cruzó los brazos y esperó.

"Maldito idiota-murmuró Inuyasha accidentalmente en el teléfono. "Esperar no no no no quise decir... ¡Oh Cállate! ... De todos modos mi hermano no está pagando esta vez... Sí lo sé... Inuyasha Saiga. El apellido es Saiga. Ok... el lunes entonces... sí sí sí... Adiós. "Colgó el teléfono y respiró hondo antes de mirar por encima del hombro. Sesshy iba a estar molesto.

"El hombre de la reparación, dijo que están respaldados por órdenes de bañera y ha dicho que los primeros que podían llegar era el lunes."

"¿El lunes? Entonces, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer en el tiempo de espera? Eso es hasta mañana."

"Ni idea. Sólo espera un día y ya no le hagas daño a nadie."

Sesshoumaru dio un paso atrás con incredulidad. "¡Claro, si como no! Yo, Sesshomaru d soy capaz de limpiar la carne de cualquier cosa que considere indignos de mi perfección"

"Perfecto mi culo. Si fueras tan perfecto no habrías roto la tina de nuevo." Dijo el exuberante peli plateado.

"¿Yo rompí la bañera? Inuyasha debes de ser más mental para recordar algo. "El hermano mayor dijo moviendo la cabeza.

"¡No estoy loco idiota estúpido! De todos modos si quieres tanto un baño ¿por qué no ir a los baños públicos por la calle." Inuyasha sugirió.

"Estas tu fueras unos 700 años? Yo no voy a bajar a bañarme con los seres humanos..."

"Bien será bañarse con los humanos o de ir oliendo todo el día con olor a su colonia barata."

Un fuerte golpe resonó en el apartamento de escala grande, lo cual se comprende la doblez de la cabeza del joven cachorro al ser golpeado.

"Ay cabrón"

Haciendo caso omiso de la queja, Sesshoumaru entró en la cocina para fijar una bebida agradable y relajante. Tal vez un poco de vino blanco le hará algún bien. No podía creer esto. "Tu me acompañas en este infierno repugnante ya que por culpa de Inuyasha fracasamos estrepitosamente al lavarlo a ese estúpido sucio anoche.

¡Oh, no. Eso no iba a funcionar!

"No, yo no voy."

Un resplandor señaló un disparo en su dirección y se estremeció a la distancia con nerviosismo.

"Tu vas a ir o qué quieres un buen recordatorio de lo que pasó anoche?"

"Umm… Voy a buscar mi cubo y una toalla."

Rápidamente dejó la ventana abierta del baño público. Se lleno como siempre con los monstruos habituales que disfrutaron de tomar un baño con otras personas.

Oh, ¿cómo podría haber caído tan bajo. Sesshoumaru pensando y juntando sus materiales de baño en sus manos fuertemente contra su pecho.

"Vamos, ¿qué estás esperando?" Inuyasha preguntó empujándolo hacia adelante.

"No me apuro. Me estoy tomando mi tiempo."

"Como sea, iré directo al grano."

Inuyasha caminó alrededor de su hermano y procedió a cambiarse en los cuartos.

"Mocoso". Dijo en voz baja, pero siguió su ejemplo.

Los dos hombres tan solo tapándose con unas toallas y se dirigió directamente hacia los baños. Había por lo menos 50 o más crecido hombres peludos y malolientes sentado en la piscina con zona para niños pequeños, habian pocos nadando por ahí con pistolas de agua y flotadores. Sesshoumaru gruñó su disgusto.

"Whoa parece divertido- Oye niño dejame utilizar tu pistola de agua", gritó Inuyasha corriendo hacia la piscina delante de Sesshoumaru.

Un signo profundo a la izquierda el mayor de los hermanos se acercaba lentamente un dedo del pie y que se encuentran el agua demasiado fría para su gusto y para la mano, no hay otra opción. Ató su largo cabello en una cola de caballo como moño para mantenerlo fuera del agua. Quito la toalla, salió plenamente en el baño de sacudidas por la sensación de que el agua no tan caliente, la cual para su sorpresa se encuentra a su hermano en una zona vacía de la pared y relajado. El agua no estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para estar del todo así.

¿Cómo podrían los seres humanos bañarse en agua fría?

"Splish Splash me estaba tomando un baño de unnnn un domingo por la noche. Yo y mi hermano acaba de relajarnos en la bañera, pensando que todo está bien. Luego rompimos la tina, así que estamos obligados a bañarnos en este lugar de humano, esta vez el primero que cantaba "báñate todos los días ... .." Era Inuyasha y cantaba como perrito remando por Sesshoumaru.

"Hola buena noche vamos a tener eh?", dijo un hombre grande que se sento junto a Sesshomaru.

"De hecho". Sesshoumaru realmente no tenía ganas de tener una conversación con cualquier persona en este momento sobre todo porque el agua no está lo suficientemente caliente. Por no hablar de todos los ruidos fuertes.

"Claro que es bueno tener baños públicos para que puedas charlar con cualquier persona a veces."

El agua no está lo suficientemente caliente.

"Sí sirree esta agua se siente muy bien." El hombre continuó.

Es demasiado frío. Necesita estar mas caliente el agua.

"Rica y caliente y..."

El agua debe ser más caliente.

Sesshoumaru no podía aguantar más, no sólo fue el agua fría, pero este ser humano estúpido se le ocurrió que quería hablar con él. ¡Lo había tenido!

Un pequeño burbujeo comenzó en el agua, a continuación, pequeñas burbujas, y más y más y más hasta que...

"¿Eh que está pasando en el agua… es cada vez más caliente ..." El hombre dijo al sentir su piel calentandose. "Tienen que apagar el calentador en esta cosa. Esta ardiente." se limpió el sudor de su frente.

"¡Menos mal hey señor esta haciendo calor aquí o qué?"

Todavía no lo suficientemente caliente. Más. Se necesita más.

"Maldita sus aguas."

La superficie del agua entera estalló en una masa de burbujas y la corriente que fluye como el agua se volvió aún más caliente hasta que gritos y gritos venían de todos los hombres y los niños, que se apresuraron a salir de la bañera para llegar a la orilla.

"Oye es posible que desee salir de su antes muertes segura y de hervir vivo!" el hombre dijo que era una vez sentado junto a Sesshoumaru estaba de pie en el borde de la bañera. "Oye ¿me oyes?"

Awwww. Oh, sí... ahora esto... es caliente.

Sesshoumaru dio una señal profunda y relajada contra el borde de la piscina. Apenas notó el perrito cachorro remando por.

"... Yo estaba splishin 'y un Splashin' y rodando…

Estoy nadando y gritand. Sesshomaru es una perra y una tensión -…

A / N: Espero que ustedes disfrutaron esta pequeña aventura. Si usted tiene alguna sugerencia, hágamelo saber y voy a intentar complacerlos. Hasta entonces voy a ver qué pasa con ellos para la proxima. Hasta luego.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi le pertenece Inuyasha manga, anime, personajes, la historia le pertenece a ****FoxieFirefly yo tan solo traduzco esta increíble historia ok? Bueno lean!**

Aquí está otra aventura. Es un poco más corta que las dos últimas, pero espero que todavía lo disfruten (comentario de la autora…).

* * *

**-Pagar es un...**

-Corteza. Corteza. Corteza.

-"¿Hablas en serio?"

-Corteza. Corteza. Gemido. Corteza.

-"Oh, pobre, pobre no tenía ni idea."

-Corteza, Corteza. Corteza. Corteza.

-"¿Así que hay que poner eso tambien? Qué triste."

-Corteza. Gemido. Corteza. Corteza.

-"¡Ewww de ninguna manera! ¿Realmente ella? ¡ASQUEROSO!"

Sesshoumaru salió por la puerta principal escuchando a su hermano hablar con el perro de los vecinos sentados en el suelo. El muchacho había tomado para hablar con algunos de los perros del edificio como un consejero para sus problemas. -"¿Qué hay de malo con ella ahora?" Sesshoumaru preguntó refiriéndose a la pequeña Yorki-Poo, vestida con un traje de bailarina de color rosa y azul.

-"Ella me dijo que su perra de un propietario hizo que usara ese tutú feo para hacerla ver bonita . Y que ella le hizo comer unos huevos de pescado negro desagradable.-"Inuyasha dijo tiernamente acariciando con pena el pequeño perro en la cabeza para hacerla sentir que entendía su alma triste.

-"¿Caviar?"

-"Sí la pobre sufre todos los días cuando baja a la planta baja donde esta la muchacha. Ella me dijo el horror que esa mujer le había hecho ayer."

Corteza. Corteza. Corteza. Gemido.

Sesshoumaru levantó la ceja en eso último dándose cuenta, el canino pequeño ladró.

-"Interesante. Ve y díselo."

Gemido. Gemido. Corteza. Gemido.

Gemido. Gemido. Corteza. Gemido.

Inuyasha escuchó atentamente asintiendo con la cabeza y luego -¡se quedó sin aliento! "¡De ninguna manera! ¿Ella realmente hace eso? Oh, oh, oh, ¡el horror de la humanidad se desahoga en sus caninos!"

Corteza. Gemido. Gemido. Gemido.

-"¡Oh, eso es todo! Tenemos que poner fin a esta locura de una vez." -Inuyasha se levantó del suelo del vestíbulo y entró en el apartamento, la celebración del perrito sigue y gimiendo bajo su axila.- "Esta bien querida, ok vamos a arreglar a esta perra bien."

-"¿Cómo piensa hacer eso Inuyasha?"

-"Fácil. Sólo mírame y ve." -refunfuñó la partida hacia el teléfono. -"Esa perra obtendrá exactamente lo que ella merece. Hola- Mercado de pescado de Lee..."

El trabajo era una carrera tan grande y rápida como siempre. La gente actuó como si no podría funcionar sin su jefe por un día. A decir verdad, Sesshomaru quería quedarse en casa para ver lo que su hermano había planeado para su vecino de abajo, pero tuvo que salir para el trabajo. Caminó hasta el ascensor y pulsó el botón de subir a la suite Pent house. Entró en el carro y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta oscura de negocio azul y corbata de oro hasta que se quedó con sólo su camisa de vestir de manga larga.

Sesshoumaru caminaba atravesando cuatro puertas antes que se diera cuenta de que había una nota pegada a la puerta del cuarto y que cuelga a mitad de camino de las bisagras. La nota fue escrita de puño y letra de su hermano. Cogió la carta fuera de la devastación que una vez fue una puerta y lo leyó:

_**-Estimada perra estúpida de la planta baja,  
**_

_**-"Su perro Jazmín me ha dicho que le gusta hacer que ella coma su caviar asqueroso, y que use su vestido como ropa fea. Bueno desde que lo encontró usted como para ser tan cruel con el único animal en el mundo que tolera las acciones despreciables de usted, he tomado acciones por mi mismo para ayudar a devolver el mismo acto de crueldad. Espero que disfruten de la agradable sorpresa que le espera en el interior.  
Ladridos y aullidos, El Vengador Enmascarado perro.**_

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros, puso la nota de nuevo en la puerta, y comenzó de nuevo hacia su escalera personal de su casa. Sin embargo, su curiosidad se despertó.

¿Qué podría haber hecho Inuyasha en el apartamento de la mujer de todos modos? ¿La curiosidad mató al gato verdad? Pero Sesshomaru no era un gato por lo que decidió comprobar el mismo el daño cometido. Se dio la vuelta al apartamento de la mujer y empujó la puerta, sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos al mirar en el interior. Toda la superficie salón estaba cubierta de capas y capas de color negro.

Caviar. En el techo había miles de trajes para perros pequeños en una multitud de colores y estilos

Una divertida risa escapó de Sesshoumaru mientras cerraba la puerta que casi se mantenía en pie y una vez más comenzó a su propio camino a casa. Él esperaba que su hermano sacara algo así, pero no de una manera tan extrema. Pero aún fue más bien divertido.

Él usó la llave de la casa para abrir la puerta y se encontró a Inuyasha jugando en el piso de la sala con el Yorki-Poo.

Inuyasha volvió la cabeza hacia el y le dio una sonrisa disimulada a su hermano mayor. -"Creo que vistes mi mensaje para la mujer de la planta baja."

-"En efecto. Pero, ¿No crees que podrías haber sido un poco más ... Sutil?" Sesshoumaru preguntó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Un grito y un rugido fuerte se escucho, como una explosión del piso de abajo justo en ese momento.  
Inuyasha sonrió aún más y soltó una risita. -No que era perfecto. ¿Qué crees que es Jasmine? "

Corteza. Corteza. Corteza.

* * *

**Ok estuvo pequeño lose y confuso como siempre, pero buscare la forma como componerlo mas sin cambaiur nada en la historia, espero les haya gustado... Ja ne**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, la única dueña de esta maravillosa seria es Rumiko Takahashi, la historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a ****FoxieFirefly y perdón por el error en el capitulo anterior lo que pasa es que no me acordaba de que significaba y hasta hace poco me acorde! Así que pido disculpas por mi poco conocimiento del ingles…**

* * *

**Diversión de coches**

Hoy es lunes. Inuyasha odia los lunes. Todo el mundo tienen que ir a trabajar o a la escuela. Fue increíblemente aburrido. Sesshoumaru no iba a estar en casa por tres horas. Se había comido la mayor parte de los alimentos del refrigerador ya que él tendría que ir a hacer un poco de compras. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Fue tan aburrido hoy. Cambiando los canales en su televisor de plasma, Inuyasha tendido en el suelo, con la mano apuntalando la cabeza y empezó una vez más a cambiar de canal tratando de encontrar algo que va a captar su interés. Nada lo hacia, ni siquiera una caricatura.

-Maldita sea, ¿cómo diablos tenemos más de mil canales y ni una cosa para ver en alguno de ellos?- Él se quejó a través de un bostezo.

-Aburrido... No... Demasiado femenina... Eww no gracias... Siguiente... ronquido... mmm ¡no hay nada en el!

Abrió la boca para otro bostezo abriendo toda la mandíbula, Inuyasha se sentó para apagar la televisión cuando un comercial le llamó la atención. Hubo un golden retriever corriendo hacia su dueño y le lamió la cara.

Inuyasha se deslizó más cerca de la pantalla para una mejor inspección.

El hombre le preguntó al perro si quería ir a pasear en su nuevo coche. El perro ladra su respuesta y saltó dentro del coche. El propietario aseguró su cinturón de seguridad, bajo las ventanas del coche y dirigió su vista en la carretera. El golden retriever ladró alegremente a continuación, saco la cabeza por la ventana, dejando que la lengua colgara fuera de su boca.

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Por qué el perro hace eso? Seguro que parecía divertido. ¿Me pregunto cómo se sentirá? El hanyou considera el pensamiento de unos momentos atrás y decidió darle una oportunidad. Apaga la TV, agarró las llaves de Sesshoumaru, se puso su chaqueta de color rojo brillante, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_-'Sesshy no importa si tomo prestado su Jaguar XJ_-pensó-balanceando las llaves en sus manos. -Mientras yo no lo golpee, él ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que no esta, ni que lo use.

¡Ladrido! ¡Ladrido!

-¿Hola Jasmine cómo te siente?- Inuyasha le preguntó el pequeño Yorki-Poo, metiendo la cabeza por la puerta del perrito.

Ladrido.

-¿Oh yo? Voy a ir a probar algo nuevo que vi en la TV.

Ladrido. Aullido. Aullido. Ladrido.

-Vi un Goldie en un spot de coches colgando su lengua por la ventana, así que quiero ir a ver lo que se siente. Yo voy a usar el coche de Sesshy.

Gemido. Gemido. Aullido.

-Nah, no te preocupes. Vuelvo mucho antes de que mi hermano llegue a casa. Nos vemos más tarde.

Agitando su mano dándole a entender un adiós a su compañero pequeño, se dirigió a al ascensor y presiono G para el garaje subterráneo, y esperó pacientemente hasta que sonó su señal para llegar a su destino.

Inuyasha saltó con entusiasmo. No podía esperar para probar lo que vio en la tele. Al pulsar la alarma en el llavero con forma de perro, el Jaguar dio un pitido señalado, y él corrió hacia el juguete brillante de su hermano. Si Sesshoumaru alguna vez se diera cuenta que el circulaba en su coche especial, el trasero de Inuyasha lo serviría en el menú para los próximos mil años.

Dio un salto en el coche y arrancó el motor. El zumbido silencioso del vehículo se escucho en voz baja. El enciende el calentador, pone el coche en reversa, y sacó lo del garaje.

El tráfico estaba ligero hoy así que no le llevó mucho tiempo para alcanzar el campo abierto a unos 30 minutos. Pero con 'los coches especiales construidos en los gadgets, lo cual sólo le tomó 10 minutos en llegar. Eligiendo una carretera bordeada de árboles, Inuyasha bajó la ventana del lado del conductor, sacó la cabeza y comenzó a acelerar. Lentamente al principio y luego poco a poco iba acelerando hasta que el viento soplaba con fiereza en su rostro.

-Whoa ¡Esto es impresionante! ¡AAHHH sí, sí, sí! Inuyasha aclamaba dejando que el viento duro golpee sus labios y las mejillas hacia atrás. Tenía el pelo que fluía en el aire como una hoja blanca. Luego lo intentó con la lengua afuera, como en el comercial. La sensación se sintió mucho mejor.

La velocidad aumento mucho aún más cuando el pie de Inuyasha accidentalmente toco el pedal, pero apenas se dio cuenta, porque la brisa fuerte estaba cortando a través de sus ojos. Lo siguiente que supo es que el coche se movía de forma rápida. -¡Oh, maldita sea que dem...!

La velocidad del coche aumento rápidamente por el camino hasta desviarse de un lado a otro, luego giro a 360 antes de estrellarse de cabeza en un camión que transportaba grandes árbol.

El agarre de Inuyasha en el volante fue tan fuerte que cuando levantó sus garras no había una profunda impresión de su mano en él. Él puso su frente duro en el volante y quería morir. Me temo que no era la palabra que estaba sintiendo ni esperando en este momento. No, él estaba petrificado más allá de todos los medios... ¡Oh, Dios el coche!  
Empujó la puerta y abrió sólo para ver con horror como la puerta quedó completamente del lado. Se estremeció y tembloroso salió del coche para examinar la catástrofe otorgado a sus hermano para tal preciada posesión. Él realmente quería morir mientras miraba los daños. La parte delantera del coche estaba todo roto. El parabrisas fue cedido por una rama de un árbol.  
-¡Ohhh Sesshoumaru va a tener mi trasero por esto!- Él entró en pánico. Lo estaba, totalmente.

Rápidamente camina detrás del vehículo, le escucho el crujir, miro las grietas, curvas, y el sonido como lo estaba. Oh, el mundo estaba realmente fuera de su alcance para ayudarlo. Él iba a vomitar todo sobre sí mismo.

Sólo había una manera de salir de esto. Cogió el coche, lo levantó por encima de su cabeza, y salió disparado hacia el edificio en su velocidad de demonio completo. Era un rojo brillante y haciendo un desenfoque en la brisa de todo el mundo para que el pase y asegurándose de mantener el coche o lo que quedaba de el por encima de su cabeza, sin ser visto. Finalmente llega a su casa, corrió hasta el garaje y puso el coche en su lugar designado.

Organizo lo mejor que pudo, corrió hacia el ascensor y empezó a orar a los dioses por encima de que él viviría por la una rabia de su hermano. Llegó al piso de Jasmine y corrió otra vez para llegar a su puerta.

¡Ladrido! ¡Ladrido!

-¡Lo siento Jazzy no puedo hablar ahora!

¡Ladrido! ¡Ladrido! ¡Ladrido!

Esta última afirmación lo cogió en sus pistas. Ella le había advertido que esto iba a pasar, -Sí que me avisó. Realmente estaba jodido este momento. El coche está completamente en ruinas. Oye no se lo digas a Sesshy, me voy. Yo uhh voy a correr un poco. Vuelvo en otros 500 años más o menos hasta que se enfríe. ¡Nos vemos! Dio dos dedos saludo y salió de allí.

¡Ladrido! ¡Ladrido!

Eran más de las 5:00 pm cuando Sesshoumaru finalmente se detuvo en el garaje subterráneo. El día no podría ser más irritante para el Daiyoukai cansado. Aparcó su coche, y firmado en gran medida. El trabajo había acumulado realmente sus nervios hoy ya cualquier acción que fuera inesperada no era necesaria. Salió del coche, se aflojó la corbata roja y desactivo la alarma. Caminó por el Jaguar, sin siquiera mirar. Fue alrededor de 5 minutos en el momento en que llegaron a suelo de Jasmine.

¡Ladrido! ¡Ladrido! ¡Ladrido!

- Buenas noches Jasmine. ¿Espero que las cosas vayan bien para ti?

¡Ladrido! ¡Ladrido!

-Mi día ha sido bastante triste por decir al menos. Espero poder conseguir un poco de paz en mi propia casa.

Gemidos pequeños. Gemido bajo. Gemido bajo.

-Eh, ¿qué dijiste?

Pero ella había entrado ya de vuelta a través de la puerta de perrito. Era extraño, pensó. Sonaba como si ella dijo que esperaba que Inuyasha no tuviera sus peores días. Encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera poco, se dirigió a la escalera. Finalmente llego a su destino y buscaba sus llaves, abrió la puerta. Encendió las luces y arrojó su cartera, la chaqueta y la corbata en el sofá. De repente se dio cuenta de una rosa y una nota sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Era la letra de Inuyasha. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿donde estaba el cachorro de todos modos? Cogió la rosa y la nota. ¿Qué dem…?

_**Querido hermoso**__**, **__**guapo**__**, apuesto **__**hermano mayor**__** mío,**__**  
**_

_**Sólo quería**__**hacerle saber**__**que**__**debido**__**a**__**algo**__**involuntario a mi**__**, no **__**fue para nada mi culpa**__**, **__**fuera de**__**mis**__**manos el**__**incidente**__**que**__**ocurrió**__**en su**__**ausencia**__**, **__**me vi obligado**__**a**__**desalojar**__**los locales**__**. **__**Probablemente**__**no**__**volverá**__**por otros 500**__**años sólo**__**para**__**garantizar**__** que **__**mi vida**__**no**__**está amenazada**__**por las razones**__**que**__**no fueron**__**sin querer**__**mi**__**culpa**__**. **__**A eso de**__**02:35**__**de hoy**__**tomé**__**el**__**Jaguar**__** en el lado del **__**campo**__**para**__** tomar **__**un**__**poco de aire fresco**__**. **__**El**__**coche**__**lo convirtieron en algún tipo de hechizo o algo así**__**y**__**se salió de**__**control y**__**golpeo**__**a la directo en**__**un árbol**__**. **__**Creo que**__**el**__**coche**__**estaba**__**poseído**__**por un espíritu maligno**__**. **__**Posiblemente**__**Naraku**__**. **__**Yo**__**voy**__**a**__**investigar**__**para estar**__**seguro**__**. **__**Puede**__**tomar**__**alrededor de 500**__**o**__**incluso**__**1000 años**__**para**__** yo **__**saber que fue lo que realmente paso**__**. **__**Sólo sé**__**que**__**creo que eres**__**el más sexy**__**, **__**la criatura**__**más**__**devastadoramente**__** hermosa**__**que el**__**mundo**__**haya**__**visto jamás**__**. **__**Te amo a montones.**_

_**Gemidos y aullidos, -Tu muy arrepentido que alguna vez manejó el coche de su hermano.**_

_**PD: Tú no tienes que tratar de ayudarme a encontrar a Naraku. Puedo manejarlo yo solo. Además voy a estar muyyyyyy lejos cuando hayas leído esto.**_

El youki de Sesshoumaru elevó radicalmente causando que todos los objetos en el apartamento se movieran alrededor de un giro orbital. Las ventanas crujieron y se rompieron y empezó la creación de un pequeño tornado en el lugar. Todo el edificio temblaba bajo su rabia. La nota y la rosa en su mano chisporrotearon y se disuelve en un montón de cenizas oscilante. Arrancó la puerta y voló directamente hacia la ventana del pasillo y derribado el garaje a la velocidad de la luz. Echó un vistazo al estacionamiento hasta que sus ojos se posaron en su jet, una vez apreciada Jaguar negro hermoso. Su mandíbula casi golpeo el cemento. Todo el mundo pronto se convirtió en carmesí y dejó escapar un aullido de furia malo y revelación pura.

-¡IIINNNUUUYYYAAASSSHHHAAA!"

Inuyasha dejó que sus pies golpearon el suelo tan rápido como pudo. Podía sentir el Youki de su hermano, desde donde se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo. Un aullido fuerte le causó aun congelamiento en sus pasos y se dio la vuelta para ver un aura demoníaca con grandes emisores desde la distancia.

-¡IIINNNUUUYYYAAASSSHHHAAA!"

Ohhh el estaba taaan jodido ahora.

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia le pertenece a **FoxieFirefly **, yo solo traduzco esta graciosa historia (maldición… T.T)**** So…. Lean! **

**

* * *

**

**Te perdono… Tal vez.**

Han pasado casi tres semanas desde que el gran accidente llamado involuntario del Jaguar de Sesshoumaru. El teléfono celular del hanyou había un total de 1.254 mensajes de voz. Y esos eran de tan sólo tres días. Cuando escuchó el primer mensaje sus pobres oídos sufrieron de la serie de amenazas, promesas de lujuria, de sangre, dolor y aún más.

Inuyasha decidió pasar desapercibidos en el lugar del profundo bosque de Kouga, mientras pasaba un momento hasta que su hermano mayor se enfriara. La casa de Kouga era una cabaña grande de dos pisos estilo refugio. Él no estaba muy lejos de la ciudad, pero no era lo suficiente cerca para vivir cerca de los seres humanos tampoco.

Kouga estaba vestido con un suéter cuello tortuga de color caqui y diadema a juego. Su mitad inferior vestía pantalón oscuro marrón. Su pelo que iba normalmente en una cola de caballo alta ahora colgaba bajo su espalda.

-Te juro que ustedes son ridículos. Siempre hay algo allí. El mes pasado, era lo bañera nueva ahora en mal estado por el trasero de tu hermano. Si yo fuera él te habría asado el trasero sobre un fuego abierto.- Kouga, dijo sentado en su mesa de la cocina comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas.

-Cállate. Tú no lo sabrías. Además de que te dije que yo no lo hice. Creo que Naraku volvió a la vida y-  
-Ohhh hombre esto no otra vez-, exclamó Kouga colocando una mano sobre su cara aburrida. -Por favor, chucho vete a engañar a algún otro demonio que cargue con otra de toro, pero perdóname este momento.-

-¡Es la verdad! ¿Qué razón tendría para mentir?- Inuyasha dijo arrancando una papita de la bolsa de Kouga.

-Imbécil, si esa chiflada historia no me está engañando, tu sabes que de seguro no va a engañar a Sesshoumaru.-  
Oh, maldita sea fue atrapado.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? No puedes vivir aquí para siempre, ya sabes.- le dijo al hanyou al estallar otra papita en su boca.

-¿Y por qué no? -

-Idiota ¿por qué diablos iba yo a querer a su hermano oloroso apestando toda mi casa? ¡Ni siquiera puedo usar el baño de abajo, porque ya huele a perro mojado y a trasero!

-¡CALLATE!-

_Ring. Ring._

-Espera alguien me llama chucho. No te comas todas mis papitas tampoco.- Kouga saltó de su asiento y contestó el teléfono.

-Hola... ¿que cuentas? ... Uh-huh... Ummm sí Uh-huh... ... no... Alrededor de 3 semanas... Uhhh martes... he intentado... Bueno... Bueno voy a intentar de nuevo... Bye.- Luego Kouga puso el teléfono en su receptor y se volvió a sentarse en su banquillo.

-¿Quien demonios era?- Inuyasha le preguntó con la boca llena de papas fritas.

-Nadie Ummm... Sólo alguien preguntando por OYE…-¡Te dije que no te COMIERAS TODAS MIS PAPITAS IDIOTA!-

Ingiriendo el último bocado, respondió sin entusiasmo. -Lo siento hombre, pero ellos fueron mi favorito favor.-

-Caray Awww y esa fue la última bolsa. Oye chucho me debes una bolsa de papitas y ¡yo las quiero ahora!- Kouga gritó agitando la bolsa vacía, obviamente, al revés.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar una ahora? Pero ¿qué pasa si Sesshoumaru me atrapa en la ciudad?- El hanyou preguntó con nerviosismo.

-¡No es mi problema chucho! tu me las conseguirás o ¡tu y el exterior van a ser buenos amigos!- Kouga gritó señalando a la puerta principal.

-Bien, bien, bien. Maldita sea iré.-

Petsmart estaba ocupado con sus compradores habituales. Algunos de los trabajadores estaban muy familiarizados con el hanyou perro como si fueran perros.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Saiga. ¿Afuera ahora por Snacks Pupper 'otra vez? De seguro tu perro puede empacar-, dijo uno de los trabajadores nombrados Haku con una sonrisa.

-Hola Haku, No, aún. Estoy aquí para algunas papitas. ¿Por casualidad tienes alguna?-

-Claro, señor. Deben estar abajo en el pasillo doce junto a la bacón y queso con sabor Ems Snack '-

-Gracias. Ah por cierto ¿no has visto a mi hermano hoy?-

-¡Oh, no señor. No he visto al otro Sr. Saiga en tres días.- Haku dijo sonriendo.

-Ok. Gracias de nuevo.-

Haku sonrió y saludó con un gran adiós.  
Inuyasha silbaba alegremente caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a su objetivo deseado. Tomó cerca de 10 bolsas grandes de 'Em Papitas Abajo, un par de bolsas del nuevo Snack' y se dirigió hacia la línea de pago y envío. Haku ya no estaba allí así que fue a otra línea y esperó. Empezó a sonar una alegre melodía en su cabeza en un estado de ánimo optimista. _No, cuando __Sesshy__ no estaba __alrededor no había ningún tipo de problemas__,_ pensó alegremente.  
Fue su turno ahora y colocó su mercancía para ser escaneados y le dieron el precio.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Sr. Saiga, no le hemos visto en mucho tiempo.-, Dijo el cajero llamado Kimi.  
-Sí he estado muy ocupado, así que ya sabes. Por cierto no he visto a mi hermano por aquí ¿últimamente usted lo a visto?-  
Kimi negó con la cabeza. -No he visto a tu hermano en bastante tiempo. ¿Tal vez no ha tenido el tiempo para venir como tú?- Ella respondió con expresión dudosa.

Él no respondió. Él acababa de pagar por sus compras y rápidamente se escabulló de la tienda.  
Kimi y Haku se acercaron a la entrada y miraron con curiosidad.

-Gracias Sra. Kimi y Sr. Haku. Sus servicios son muy beneficiosos-. Dijo una voz profunda y sofisticada detrás de la pareja.

-No hay problema Sr. Saiga-. Haku dijo inclinando la cabeza.

-Sí, fue un placer- Kimi respondió de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru deslizó a los trabajadores una cuenta tan grande a cada uno y en silencio siguió a su hermano.

-¿Por qué crees que él quería que le dijéramos a su hermano que no lo había visto?- Kimi le preguntó a su compañero de trabajo.

-¿A quién le importa, siempre y cuando el Sr. Saiga nos quiere pagar voy a hacer lo que él quiere. -Haku dijo levantando su nuevo proyecto de ley.

Sesshoumaru se aseguró de mantener una buena distancia detrás del hanyou asegurándose que no fuera detectado. La verdad es que sabía que estaba siendo duro con el muchacho. Pero maldita sea era su Jaguar. Su bebé. Pero, de nuevo Inuyasha era su bebé también. Él realmente extrañaba a su hermano pequeño en casa. Tenía la intención de obtener al niño en su casa esta noche, aunque tuviera que arrastrarlo a casa gritando y pataleando.

Inuyasha llamó a la puerta mientras Kouga estaba esperando su llegada. Había tenido un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda desde que salió de la tienda. Se sentía como que estaba siendo seguido y se le hizo muy paranoico.

- ¡te tardaste mucho tiempo chucho! Pensé que fuiste atropellado por un coche o algo-Kouga abrió la puerta en el tercer toque.

-Cállate. Aquí están tus papitas estúpido. ¿Estas feliz ahora?

-Qué diablos debería comprar allí?-

-Sólo agradece que no tengo nada para ti. Y todas esas bolsas no son tuyas. La mitad de ellos pertenecen a mí.- Inuyasha tomó cinco de las bolsas grandes y las abrazó contra su pecho. -Ah, y Ems Snack 'son míos también.- Robando de los de arriba también.

-Lo que sea.  
Ding Dong.

-¿Ahora quien demonios podría estar aquí? -Kouga, dijo rascándose la cabeza con curiosidad.

-No lo sé pero me voy al cuarto de baño. Las papitas me están haciendo que me duela el estómago. -

-¡Oye usa el baño de abajo Ok!-

-Si, Si, Si,- El hanyou respondió rechazando al lobo y entró en el baño.  
Kouga se acercó a la puerta, miró por la mirilla y sonrió. Abrió la puerta y se rió de todo corazón.

-Hombre te tomó mucho tiempo para encontrarlo aquí.-  
Sesshoumaru inclinó su saludo e ingreso en la humilde morada del lobo. -¿Dónde está él lobo?-

Kouga apunto hacia el baño de invitados. -Él esta en el baño dejando caer un par de cargas, pero cuando el te vea aquí él va a cagar ladrillos - Kouga rió

-Oh, espera no dejes que te vea todavía. Tengo que grabar esta mierda en cámara.- Kouga hizo una carrera loca hacia su dormitorio y de la búsqueda en torno a su gran armario por la cámara de vídeo. Después de encontrarlo y colocar una carga de batería hasta el interior, se apresuró a regresar a la sala donde él dejó a Sesshoumaru.

-Ok Sesshoumaru, - Kouga, dijo apuntando la cámara directamente en su cara. -Quiero magia aquí. ¡Dame UN poco de acción bebé! -

Sesshoumaru miró el comportamiento del tonto demonio lobo, pero la ignoró. Su enfoque fue sobre todo la puerta del cuarto de baño.  
Kouga estaba detrás de Sesshoumaru esperando pacientemente a que el hanyou saliera del cuarto de baño. Cuando oyó el inodoro, casi se orina en sus pantalones. -Oh, maldita sea, mierda, oh, oh, maldita... - susurró con emoción.

-Oye Kouga es posible que quieras poner un poco mas de papel por que la carga que acaba de caer-OH POR DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS- Inuyasha grito en sangre cuando a sus ojos estaba su hermano mayor, de pie en medio de la casa de Kouga con un leve ceño fruncido en la cara. En ese instante lo único que quería era morir. Simplemente recostarse en una bola dura y morir.

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Siiii, mierda! Ohhh Diossssss esto es lo que yo quería ver - Kouga gritó saltando de arriba y abajo como un niño. -¡Más! Da... Me... Más información - Se puso más cerca para tener una mejor visión de la expresión sorprendida y aterrada de Inuyasha. Estaba tan cerca de mear en los pantalones que era ridículo.  
Inuyasha enfrento a Sesshoumaru. Amplio los ojos cálidos de color oro, llenos de temor y de ámbar fresco lleno de quién sabe qué.

-Inuyasha ¿alguna vez tenias la intención de volver a casa?- Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar más cerca de su hermano.

Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil viendo como su hermano caminaba hasta quedar a poca distancia de el. Si Sesshoumaru estaba aquí por venganza no había nada que iba a ser capaz de hacer al respecto. Todo, excepto que aguantar y aguantar como un hanyou.

-¡Espera, Espera! Espera un minuto. Quiero obtener todos de este jugo en la película.- Kouga, dijo de pie entre los dos hermanos mantenimiento su cámara en el foco de la acción lo más posible.  
El lobo que nunca pasó desapercibida que los ojos de los hermanos nunca dejaron de ver al otro.

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió cuando miró a los ojos de su hermano. Aquellos estaban llenos del mismo temor que había en estos cientos años atrás, cuando ellos fueron enemigos acérrimos. Se le rompió el corazón ver que todavía se ubican dichos temores en el niño. -Inuyasha no tienes por qué tener miedo de mí. Yo nunca trataría de matarte. Te quiero mucho a pesar de estar molesto por algo tan trivial como un artefacto humano. Además estoy muy contento de ver que tú está sano y salvo. Te perdono hermanito... Por el momento, por lo menos.- Sesshoumaru dijo con voz suave, incluso coloca un guante que cubría la mano de el en el rostro de su hermano menor.  
Un suave suspiro salió de Inuyasha y sus ojos se convirtieron en brillantes y radiantes de alivio y alegría. Él no esperaba que su hermano le perdone tan rápidamente. Pero era demasiado fácil. Algo debe estar…- ¿Si decido regresar a casa no voy a tener mi trasero jodido verdad? -

-No-

-¿Voy a seguir viviendo? -

-Por supuesto.-

-Entonces… ¿me perdonas? -

-En una forma de hablar.-

-Oh.-

Kouga parpadeó sus ojos azules estaban en la incredulidad. -¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡Esta no es la acción! ¿Dónde está el baño de sangre, las lágrimas, la perforación, la maldición? Vamos chicos dejen algo con qué trabajar aquí.-  
Sin embargo el lobo fue ignorado.

-Recoge tus pertenencias Inuyasha. Vuelves a casa.- El hermano mayor ordenó cruzando los brazos para enfatizar que el asunto no fue tema de debate.  
Pero Inuyasha ni siquiera va a discutir el asunto. Él se alegró también de que su hermano lo quería lo suficiente como para perdonarlo. Asiente con la cabeza, se fue a la habitación de repuesto para obtener todas sus cosas.

-Ayyy hombre, ustedes dos apestan - Kouga, dijo molesto por que no recibe la acción que él quería. Apagó la cámara y la colocó sobre el mostrador. -Bueno, al menos tengo la cara del perro callejero, cuando él te vio.- Que la expresión de Inuyasha iba a ser para siempre eso era algo seguro y hasta estaba grabado en sus recuerdos.  
Sesshoumaru se acercó a Kouga y le entregó un pequeño fajo de dinero. -Te tomó mucho tiempo lobo.-  
-Si bien no fue precisamente fácil conseguir que el no se fuera sin una buena razón.- Murmuró hojeando el fajo de billetes grandes.

-Estoy listo Sesshy - Inuyasha rebotó fuera de la habitación con sus bolsas de aperitivos y ropa. -Oye gracias Kouga por aguantarme a mí hasta que arregláramos las cosas.

-Créeme chucho. Noooooooooooo era problema. Nos vemos - Kouga se rió agitando adiós.

Los dos perros salieron por la puerta principal y se metieron dentro del carro de Sesshoumaru el nuevo bebé. Un Lamborghini Platino. Inuyasha dejó a su contenido en el maletero del vehículo nuevo, en espera, sujeta a su cinturón de seguridad y miró a su hermano que estaba sentado en su asiento al hacer lo mismo.

-Entonces-¿este es tu nuevo juguete? - Inuyasha preguntó frotándose las manos por el interior del coche.

-Sí, lo es.- El Daiyoukai respondió con indiferencia.

-Oh.-

Silencio.

-Entonces-¿realmente me perdone? -  
-Más o menos.- Sesshoumaru respondió con frialdad

- ... ¿qué significa eso?

-Significa que te perdono por dejarme perseguir a Naraku por embrujar mi Jaguar.-

-De verdad -? Vaya… Inuyasha no esperaba que el creyera esa mentira.

-Sí.-

-Oh.-

-Sesshy? -

-¿Qué? -

-¿Puedo conducir? - preguntó Inuyasha demasiado inocente.

La respuesta de Sesshoumaru fue mover la palanca de cambios del promedio de la velocidad máxima que emite un fuerte rugido del motor, haciendo caso omiso de la cuestión, obviamente, tonto.  
-Supongo que eso es un no.-

**Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen tampoco la historia la cual le pertenece a FoxieFirefly quien es la única dueña de esta historia tan graciosa, yo solo me limito a traducir, y les digo que este capitulo tiene bastante contenido sexual asi que les advierto, yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero bueno Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Tu si que aprenderás mi pequeño hermano**

Inuyasha ya tenía como una semana de estar de Nuevo en su casa y las cosas entre los hermanos amorosos han vuelto a estar como la rutina de siempre. Sesshoumaru había salido temprano del trabajo y estaba muy eufórico por el desarrollo de unas campañas para la compañía. 6 compañías le han dado el contrato del trabajo que el ha estado esperando. Las cosas se miraban muy bien en la oficina. El estaba con tan buen humor que había decidido sorprender a Inuyasha con un almuerzo sexy especial. El Hanyou no tenia la casa lista, pero el vio la oportunidad de sorprenderlo a el cuando regresara de su trabajo y ponerse a hacer la tarea de preparar sus almuerzos favoritos. Si, el tenia algo guardado muy especial para su cachorro hanyou. El cocino todos los favoritos: Un medio raro Bistec, asado de ganso, pollo sazonado, y un margen pequeño de verduras. Si, esto lo haría bien. Sin mencionar el sexy traje que estaba usando. Un vestido negro piel corto ajustado que lució sus músculos delgados y líneas definidas. Los tres primeros botones estaban abiertos, dándole una buena vista de su pecho. Su cabello sedoso fue cepillado para que brillara ante la luz del sol. Un par de pantalones de mezclilla oscura colocado en torno a sus caderas que le dio su -ummm- activos de una mirada más estricta

Un timbre le indico que su hermano estaba regresando. Bien. Ahora vamos por un poco de diversión.

Inuyasha se detuvo atraves de la puerta con una expresión muy curiosa en su cara la verdad, algo sucedía. El podía oler todas sus comidas en el aire, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba Sesshoumaru? ¿Y porque estaban todas las candelas en la orilla de la ventana y todas las cortinas estaban cerradas? El ambiente era casi… Romántico.

-Bienvenido a casa pequeño hermano-. Se escucho el profundo y seductor voz cerca del cachorro que llegaba a sus orejas de perro. El sonido era tan bajo que le provoco un escalofrió que le recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

-Te he extrañado Inuyasha. Espero que tu también me hayas extrañado- Sesshoumaru enrollo sus largos brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hermano menor desde atrás y jalándolo a el muy cerca de su pecho.

-Yo… yo…. Uh…-

-shhh no tienes por que decir ni una palabra. Yo se exactamente lo que necesitas- Sesshy susurro en su oreja antes de darle una lenta y torturosa lengüetazo.

El lengüetazo fue seguido después por un lento y perezoso camino de besos que le daba a un lado de su cuello hacia su mandíbula. Los toques que le daba lo estaban matando y lo estaban conduciendo a la locura.

-Ohhhhhh Dios Sesshy…-

-¿Te gusta eso cariño?- el pregunto apretando su agarre y deslizando sus manos por toda su dura musculatura del pecho atraves de la ropa del hanyou. Los músculos debajo de su camisa temblaron ante la desesperada atención.

-¡SI!- Inuyasha susurro con tensión en su voz.

Sesshoumaru sonrió para si mismo. Su hermano era tan fácil de seducir, unas pocas palabras, unos cuantos toques y el estaba en sus manos. -Ven, yo he preparado una adorable comida para ambos.- El dijo tomando a Yasha de la mano sentándolo en la mesa de cenar. El jalo la silla para su hermano menor, luego le dio un rápido beso en su mejilla antes de tomar su propia silla al otro lado del comedor.

El miedo y la necesidad sexual ondulada arriba y abajo del cuerpo de Inuyasha. Sesshy estaba vestido de una manera muy sexy esta vez. El no pudo evitar ver el brillo que emanaba de los labios de su hermano, pero ¿podría Sesshoumaru haber tramado algo? No. era mejor probablemente mantener sus suposiciones para el mismo. El estaba disfrutando de las atenciones como para importarle lo suficiente.

-Yasha, te miras muy tenso. Relájate hoy era perfecto, a ver déjame darte un masaje.- Sesshoumaru se paro en frente de su silla para caminar detrás de Inuyasha y masajear el cuello y los hombros del hanyou con intensos movimientos circulares. Si el hecho de que su hermano estuviera vestido tan provocativo con un gran enfoque a su pecho y trasero, luego el masaje seria suficiente para tentarlo. Gemidos de placer tarareaba de sus labios mientras rodaba su cuello para dar a su hermano mayor un mejor acceso

Sesshoumaru se llevó la mano a la cabeza de Inuyasha y comenzó a arañar un punto extremadamente sensible detrás de la 'oreja izquierda del hanyou. Siempre que su lugar especial fuera tocado, su pierna izquierda pateare de forma instantánea involuntaria y desde el hormigueo sensual dando vueltas en sus nervios. Así como era ahora.

-Sssssesssshy... ¡Oh, que bien se siente, taaan bien ...- Inuyasha afirmado la sensación dando a su lugar natural en sus pantalones vaqueros de color azul oscuro. Ese lugar oh ese lugar estaba siendo picada a la perfección.

-Yo sé lo que hará que se sienta mejor Mi Yasha-. Llegó el susurro seductor. Las manos seductores alcanzaron dentro de su camisa para tocar la piel desnuda de su pecho, acariciando sus pezones más tensos, e inferior a la banda de la cintura de sus vaqueros.

-¿Qué?- Inuyasha no se le hizo muy capaz de enfocar a través de sus escasos oros vidriosos.

-Vamos a la habitación y yo te mostraré-. Sesshoumaru no hablo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el chico entendiera, le guiñó un ojo a la cría, aturdido mirando y s balanceando sus caderas seductoramente como Inuyasha le vio caminar por el pasillo a su habitación.

¡Oh cielos dulce, su hermano estaba haciendo lo de las caderas. Las caderas eran su debilidad. Pero espera ¿qué pasa con la comida?

-Hey Sesshy ¿qué pasa con la comida? ¿Tu no quiere perder eso verdad?-

-Déjalo hermano pequeño que se puede comer más tarde. Además hay otro tipo de carne que quiero devorar ahora mismo.- Exhaló un ruido gruñido burlado y desapareció en el dormitorio.

Un rubor de color rojo brillante pintado en la cara de Inuyasha en la declaración doble traviesa. Miró a los alimentos a continuación, por el pasillo. Él no quería dejar la buena comida como ésta, pero entonces de nuevo...

Sesshoumaru sacó la cabeza fuera de la puerta del dormitorio, y dio su más endiabladamente sonrisa de lado, de un dedo largo le hizo señas a la cría inocentes para llegar a él, y que se desliza el mismo dedo hacia abajo de la camisa para deshacer un botón adicional.

Inuyasha estaba enganchado y al igual que el amor golpeó al cachorro tropezó a toda prisa a su amo en el dormitorio a gran escala.

El Daiyoukai cerró la puerta detrás de Inuyasha haciendo que el niño saltara un poco. Sesshoumaru decidió ponerse de pie delante de él, tomó su rostro entre las manos y apretó, un cálido beso en los labios de seda de sus hermanos. El beso fue con las primeras luces, pero cuando agarró Sesshy el trasero de Yasha le acerca a sentir su gran erección, el hermano menor exclamó dando la mayor oportunidad de meter la lengua en el fondo de la garganta del hanyou. Inuyasha gimió con placer lleno de lanzamientos como su hermano, seducido en su boca con una lengua que estaba haciendo cosas que él sabía que debería estar en contra de la ley. Rompió el beso, Sesshoumaru fija su mirada hacia abajo en un par de brillantes ojos cubiertos de oro. Sí, él se enganchó desafiante ahora.

-Inuyasha ¿sabes lo que me va a excitar aún más?- -susurró contra las orejas del hanyou, es presionando con sus manos y aquellos globos de dioses de color oro se podía ver la excitación.

El pobre muchacho fue sorprendido por lo que en su excitación todo lo que podía manejar era un gemido.  
Sesshoumaru se rió en voz baja. -Quiero que estés desnudo en la cama atado a los postes. ¿Qué te parece?-

Todavía aturdido en lo caliente, Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente rasgo la ropa hasta quedar desnudo en una gloria de la carne bronceada y un miembro de pie, duro en toda su atención.

-Ahhh... Veo que ya estás para mí ¿no?-

Otro guiño confirmó la cuestión acompañado de un signo de profundidad.

-Muy bien voy a ir a buscar las esposas mágicas y vamos a tener cierta diversión real.-

Los dedos de cristal sobre la extremidad masculina de Inuyasha para evocar un silbido en bruto a través de sus dientes. Con una risa pecaminosa baja, Sesshoumaru volvió a conseguir los materiales necesarios para su entretenimiento de esta noche.

Él estaba de vuelta en dos minutos con cuatro rayas de cuerda trenzada color negro y plata. Inuyasha ya estaba acostado sobre su espalda el se extendió listo para cualquier cosa que pueda suceder.  
-Te ves hermanito simplemente delicioso. Voy a disfrutar de este hecho...-

Sesshoumaru se puso a trabajar en atar los tobillos y las muñecas a los puestos de los postes, buenos y ajustados. La cuerda es prácticamente irrompible porque la magia de la esclavitud esta atada en el interior. Ni siquiera podía liberarse si estuviera atado con ellos. Pero no había terminado todavía.

-¿Estás listo para tu castigo Inuyasha?-

Una vez más un movimiento de cabeza fue su única respuesta, pero Inuyasha no se registró el significado de la declaración.

-Muy bien. ¡Prepárate!-

Tres garras verde claro hasta que el alargamiento en un látigo sólido se convirtió en un arma.  
Los brillante ojos dorados ahora eran globos de oro del miedo.

-Oye Sesshy eso es un poco morboso no? Es posible que desee-OW!-  
Un chasquido del látigo establecido en la pierna de Inuyasha.

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

-Ay-Ay maldición, ¡detente, que me lastimas, maldito idiota!-

Otro látigo golpeó de nuevo.

-Ay-¡Vamos, no me excita más, hijo de puta!-.

¡Crack!

-¡Tu vas a pagar por el daño puesto sobre el, mi hermosa Jagaur XJ Inuyasha!-

¡Crack!

-¡Idiota Ay-le-Ay! Tu me engañaste-Ay-¡Pensé que habías dicho que me amabas!-

¡Crack!

-De hecho, yo te amo, te descarado mocoso! Sin embargo, tu todavía tienes derecho a de alguna forma de tortura por ser imprudente y poner en peligro tu vida. Creo que 12 azotes serán más que suficiente como pago.-

¡Crack!

-Hijo de puta OOwww- ¡Tú estúpido me duele!-

¡Crack!

-¡No es para sentirse tonto suponer que agradable! ¿Sabes? ¿Creíste que yo me voy a creer esa basura sobre Naraku que posiblemente hechizo el coche? ¿Qué clase de tonto me tomas!-

¡Crack!

-Eh, eso es bastante. Maldita me salió un punto! Estás arruinando mi cutis perfecto.-

-Tu te vas a curar, pero ¡no antes de tener mi diversión!-

¡Crack!

-¡Ay! ¡Esa casi chocó con mis bolas en ese momento!-

¡Crack!

-Tonto, terco! ¡Esas bolas a como tu la llamas, son mías para hacer lo que me da la gana!-

¡Crack!

El ¡Crack! del final del látigo rebotó en las paredes dentro de la habitación, luego la línea verde del largo se pudo de nuevo en forma de tres garras.

Sesshoumaru se sentó en el borde de la cama a ver una cara de un joven muy cabreado y sudoroso, jadeante sensualidad. Por los Dioses, el muchacho parecía simplemente divino incluso golpeados y sudoroso.

-Quizás la próxima vez que tu tengas que pensar dos veces antes de tocar lo que es legítimamente mío Inuyasha-. Sesshoumaru dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente de sus hermanos y la nieve flequillo recortado.

-Mmm. Lo que sea. ¿Ahora me puedes desatar ahora? Tienes tu venganza ahora me dejes ir.- Inuyasha pidió tirando de la cuerda.

-No lo creo. Creo que un par de horas de confinamiento solitario haría algún bien. ... Además de- El acerco la cara más a la del hanyou hasta su nariz con nariz. -Mirándote atado y sudoroso me está excitando mucho...- Una suave lengua calienta el cuello del hanyou, más de los labios, para sumergir por último en el interior de su boca, girando el órgano en todo degustación deliberadamente con lentos movimientos. Él se apartó con mordiscos pequeños alrededor de los labios jugosos que se siente una copia de seguridad. Inuyasha tenía tantas ganas de seguir con esos labios picantes, pero por desgracia fue a esclavizar a abajo a la cama como un animal.

El se relamió los labios satisfechos Sesshoumaru le devolvió la propia mirada atrás a Inuyasha. -Es un sabor dulce como el hermano pequeño de siempre.-

Sesshoumaru perdía una garra por el pecho de Inuyasha, su firme toque como una roca en el abdomen del chico, también en el inferior de la cintura en círculos alrededor de su pene erecto sólo para unos chasquido sobre la punta de atrapar un poco de la crema de leche a la superficie. Levantó el dedo a la boca y el delicioso sabor se arremolinaba alrededor de su lengua gimiendo en el favor picante.

-Mmmm... Delicioso.-

Inuyasha lucha, sin éxito, tratando de liberarse, pero fue en vano. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar con asombro a su hermano mayor que se burlan de los más grandes sabores siempre.

El Daiyoukai se levantó y camino hacia la puerta del dormitorio, pero antes de salir, se volvió hacia el hanyou ahora jadeando. El levanto un dedo una vez más a los labios, lamió como si fuera una piruleta sabor agradable, se volvió a hacer de su partida.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Inuyasha tenía que perder ahora. Su trasero y su entrepierna le dolían con la necesidad que tenía de tocar a su hermano. -¡SS-Sesshoumaru! ¡Oh mierda! ¡Por favor, vuelve aquí y me jodas maldita sea! ¿No vas a dejarme en serio como esta verdad? ¿Sesshoumaru? ¡Vamos, mi entrepierna me está matando! ¿Puedes al menos desatarme? ¡HEY Sesshoumaru! -

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la mesa para terminar su almuerzo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Oh, sí que iba a comer su carne ahora. Rico….

**Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de traductora:**

**Se que no he actualizado muy rápido pero se me ha hecho difícil hacerlo además he visto que no solo yo los tengo ya que FoxieFirefly los ha tenido y no me pareció muy correcto seguir mientras ella tiene problemas, así que les quería decir que si quieren que continué la historia me manden ya sea un review o un mensaje para decirme por que la verdad es que ustedes son mi combustible, se que suena muy copiado pero lo es. Otro motivo es lo personal ya que nunca creí que la historia se desenvolviera de esa manera, la verdad nunca me lo espere por que yo solo leí los primeros capítulos y no salia nada malo o de ese lado por decirlo así, pero bueno ya pueden bajar las pistolas, piedras, tomates lo que sea que me quieran lanzar, si ustedes quieren que yo siga traduciendo lo haré solo que diganmelo.**

**KagomeSakura18  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a la unica y magifica Rumiko Takahashi, tampoco me pertenece la historia a como saben le pertenece a FoxieFirefly, yo solo estoy traduciendo esta magnifica y graciosa historia.**

**Se que habia dicho que no actualizaria, pero bueno aqui estoy por dos personas en especial que me animaron a seguir ademas encontre un poco de tiempo para seguir traduciendo, agradesco Ayma y a inusesh por sus comentarios me alegro mucho sus reviews y a como saben FF esta con problemas asi que por eso no he tenido la oportunidad de contestarles, asi que aprovecho aqui. Tambien agradezco a los que lo leen aunque no comenten no importa de todos modos lo leen y eso es lo que quiero aunque un comentario no mata a nadie... Espero que les guste este cap y si no comprenden algo o si hay algun error haganmelo saber y yo con gusto les respondere claro cuando FF deje de tener problemas porque quien sabe que mosca le pico... pero bueno no los atraso, Enjoy! Ja ne!**

* * *

_**Sexy Pizza**_

_Ringgggggggggg. Ringgggggggggg_

-Hola, gracias por llamar a Raven's Pizza. Aquí habla Hina ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto el trabajador en el teléfono.

-Si, me gustaría ordenar algo a domicilio por favor.- Dijo la voz masculina y joven al teléfono.

-Si señor. ¿Y a nombre de quien va la orden a domicilio?- Hina pregunto poniendo el altavoz y preparando todo para poner todo en orden y que saliera la orden del consumidor.

-EL nombre es Inuyasha Saiga. Es I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A S-A-I-G-A.-

-Ok Sr. Saiga y ¿que ordenara para hoy?- ella pregunto.

-Ok me gustaría 20 pizzas largas y…-

-Lo siento ¿como dijo señor?- Hina dejo caer su lapicero al suelo con incredulidad. -Umm señor esto es una llamada de broma, si es así rastreare su numero y se los daré a las autoridades y ellos irán a su casa en unos minutos.- Ella prometió.

-No, no, no, no es una broma. Es en serio. Caray relájate- el que estaba al teléfono dijo bruscamente.

-Lo lamento señor. Por favor continúe-

-Ok. Demonios, de todos modos yo quiero 20 pizas largas. En 10 de ellas yo quiero….-Espere-Hey Sesshoumaru ¿que es lo que querías de nuevo?-

Hina pudo escuchar una profunda voz masculina al fondo diciéndole al comunicante que le dijo a el 5 veces lo que el quería y que su memoria debería de ser usada mas que a un perchero. Ella se rio ante el insulto y por que ahora el que estaba al teléfono estaba usando una larga lista de malas palabras que harían que un marinero se sintiera orgulloso. Luego un sonido como de forcejeo se escucho por el teléfono con algunos argumentos. ¿Qué podría estar pasando ahora?

-Hola, lo siento por eso. Mi hermano es un inútil- dijo la profunda voz que hizo que Hina se ruborizara por ese tono.

-Seguro no hay problema.-

- En las primeras 10 pizzas me gustaría… deja de morder mi pierna Inuyasha!

Ahora Hina estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa ¿que estaba pasando con esos dos? -¿Umm señor esta todo bien?- pregunto la chica algo angustiada.

-¡Inuyasha canalla ahora! Deja de hacer eso!- discúlpeme por un momento mas señora.-

El hombre con la voz profunda sonaba mas enojado. Los dos hombres estaban discutiendo de nuevo. Hina apenas podía distinguir algunas palabras. Algo acerca de que a lo largo de las líneas de que haya pedido la pizza durante los últimos 150 años y que era su turno. La voz más profunda gruñó de nuevo diciendo que el estaba siendo un niño mimado. Un chasquido llegó a través del teléfono junto con la voz más grave dando orden de libertad o lo contrario. De repente un sonido crujido a través del teléfono seguido de un grito fuerte de dolor y un poco más de las malas palabras de la llamada anterior.

-¿Hola todavía esta ahí?- La voz profunda solo se aseguraba.

-Si señor. ¿Esta seguro que todo esta bien?-

-Si todo esta bien. Como iba diciendo, Yo quiero diez pizzas bien servidas con 3 quesos distintos: Cheddar, Monterey Jack y Gorgonzola. Para el menú de la carne quiero... asegúrese de que lo capte bien. Yo detestaría visitar su establecimiento en mi _otra forma _en lo mas muerto dela noche_._-

Hina frunció el ceño. Eso sonó mas como una broma o jugarreta. ¿Qué otra forma? -Ok señor estoy lista.-

-Quiero que cada pizza que por lo menos tenga una libra y media de cada lista de la carne en la pizza repartidos uniformemente para equilibrar. ¿Entiende usted lo que le digo?-

-Umm señor esa es mucha carne ¿esta seguro?-

-¿He dicho que si ha comprendido?- Le corto sin problemas.

Idiota Irritable, Hina pensó molesta. -Sí, señor. -ella respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Tiene usted una actitud señora? Tal vez una visita a su negocio sería para que mi un buen programa por la noche.-

-No, no, no señor no será necesario.- Ella se echó a reír nerviosamente. Caray lo que se gano.

-Lo mismo pensé. En las 10 pizzas quiero ½ lb de carne blanca de pollo, carne de res molida, pepperoni, una libra de salchichón, salami y pollo márzala picante. ¿Recibió usted esto bien señora? -

-Si señor lo hice.-

-Muy bien pondré a mi hermano al teléfono para q termine su orden.- Sr. Voz profunda anuncio. El le dijo al menor que se apurara con su orden porque su paciencia estaba en modo corto. Hina no estaba segura pero ella pensó que había escuchado al menor decirle al Sr. voz profunda que se fuera al demonio. Y la voz profunda le respondió que el iba a ser quien lo jodieran cuando se retirara del teléfono.

-Te reto a que lo intentes… Hola, hola, ¿señorita esta todavía ahí?- El primer telefonista dijo.

-Uh si señor lo estoy.-

-Bien. Ahora en mi orden quiero mantequilla favoreciendo en la corteza, un montón de queso y-Oh, por favor por el amor de los cielos HAGANLO BIEN. ¡Juro que si joden mi orden jodere a todo su maldito negocio!-

Bien ¿ahora el otro muchacho la estaba molestando también? ¿Quien diablos se creen que son? -Lo comprendo señor.- Ella contesto una vez mas con un tono más enojado en su voz.

-Oye señorita ¿usted no tendrá malas actitudes verdad? Por favor diga que si la tiene. ¡Estoy muy desesperado por ir a su maldito negocio y hacer volar a ese maldito edificio hasta el puto cielo!-

-Señor yo no tengo ningún problema con usted. Por favor cálmese. Yo no era quien tenia problemas al teléfono.-

-Bueno has que esa mierda la arreglen por que para mi suena como una mala actitud-Hey Sesshoumaru ¿acaso ella sonó como que si tenia una mala actitud contigo?- el hermano menor le grito a su hermano mayor. Ella se erizo cuando escucho al hermano mayor decir que en verdad ella sonaba un poco molesta. ¿Cómo podría el haber escuchado atraves del teléfono?

-Mis sinceras disculpas si les hice creer que tenia algún tipo de problemas con ustedes. Por favor continúe con su orden.- Ella respondió con su falso tono dulce.

-No me apresure señorita. Todavía estoy pensando en ello.-

_Entonces por que demonios te molestas en regresar al maldito teléfono_, pensó ella muy enojada.

-Ok estoy listo. Yo quiero ½ lb de cada carne que voy a mencionar ¿ok? jamón-el tipo no tan dulce por que causa asquerosas náuseas, peperoni, salami de ajo, albóndigas, porciones de carne molida, pollo a la barbacoa, carne de venado.-

La chica humana no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sus propias reservas de la carne se van a desaparecer a este ritmo. –-Sí, señor ¿algo más? -

-Sip,- contesto. -Quiero cargas de aceitunas cebollas, tanto rojo y regulares, pimientos rojo y verde, y una taza de chiles jalapeños. No creo que las verduras van a encajar tan sólo hay que poner todos aquellos en el lado y voy a poner yo mismo. -

Ewww su aliento va a ser horrible con toda esa basura. -Si señor. ¿Con esto complete su orden?-

-Sip- Espere deje que me asegure que no falta nada-¡Sesshy!- el que estaba al teléfono llamo otra ves a su hermano para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. El mayor dijo que quería ordenar 5 galones de té dulce. Hina casi se cayó. ¿Cinco galones de té dulce? Iban a necesitar el camión grande para esto.

-señorita mi hermano dice que quiere 5 galones de té dulce y yo quiero 5 galones de soda de frutilla.- Le dijo otra ves el que estaba en el teléfono.

- Ahora cuanto van a tardarse?-

Ella sumó el total y sus ojos casi se salen de su cabeza. Ella le dijo nerviosamente el precio y se sorprendió al oír que pareciera estar bien con eso. Ella le dijo que tomaría cerca de una hora y media para que el pedido estuviera completo y listo. Dijo que estaba bien y colgó el teléfono.

Hina respiró hondo y exhaló a cabo. Ese fue el más duro que había tenido desde que comenzó a trabajar allí. -¡Hey Chojo tengo uno grande!- Ella llamó a la cocinera

-¿Cuánto durará el tiempo de espera?- Sesshoumaru pregunto al sentarse en el sofá.

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono y fue a sentarse junto a su hermano. -Ella dijo que sería de alrededor de una 1 hora y media.- afirmó pero de repente recordó lo que su hermano le hizo antes cuando estaba el pedido y se trasladó hasta el borde del sofá.

-Tu imbécil casi me divides el culo con ese látigo estúpido de los suyos. ¿Por qué me golpeaste tan duro?-

-Tu insististe en tomar una parte de mi pierna con los colmillos bebé que tienes, así que tomé una acción menor para salvarlo.- Sesshoumaru dijo en su tono habitual estirado.

-¿C-Colmillos bebes? Te mostrare los colmillos bebes que tengo imbécil!-

Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre su hermano mayor, pero lo perdió por un centímetro a continuación, se encontró clavado en el sofá con su hermano sobre él.

-Veo que quieres jugar duro esta noche hermano pequeño. ¡Muy bien permite tener un poco de diversión!-

-No, No, No, QUI. TA. TE. Sesshoumaruuuuuuuuu - Ohhh!- Inuyasha se debilito por como su hermano había besado el cuello debajo de su línea de la mandíbula y sus garras rasgaban sobre el pecho debajo de la camisa roja a cuadros del muchacho.

-Sessshyyyy... no baja... por favor... detente.- protestó débilmente arqueando la espalda del sofá en los senderos y fuerte brazos de Sesshy.

Sesshoumaru beso fuerte hasta que tenia la carne en su boca ahora era un verdadero chupón. Levantando su cabeza y miro hacia abajo a el pequeño caliente que tenia de prisionero y sonrió. -Te ves esplendido excitado y molesto Inuyasha. Me presunto que mas puedo hacer para que te puede hacer sentir bien- Sesshoumaru jalo a su hermano para sentarlo en una posición todavía teniendo cerca sus piernas y besando sus labios. El chico de Buena gana abrió toda su boca para que entrara la lengua de Sesshoumaru y juntarla con la suya. Inuyasha se sentía increíblemente caliente y quería a su hermano ahora. El jalo a su hermano de la camisa pero fue detenido por el timbre de su casa.

Ringggggg. Ringgggg.

-Ignóralo- Sesshoumaru dijo ahuecando la erección del chico y los besos al lado de su cuello.

-Pero si… -_sssssss_…puede ser…._awww_… algo importante.- Inuyasha dijo levantando la cabeza para darle a Sesshy más besos.

-Hmmm ¿mas importante de lo que estamos hacienda ahorita los dos?- los besos se transformaron ahora en lamidas hacia abajo abriendo cada botón para exponer mas la piel suave del hanyou. El beso cada parte de su abdomen con una lenta presión en sus labios creando diferentes tipos de gemidos en cada uno.

Ringggggg. Ringgggg.

-Vamos Sesshy…_oh dios_….puede ser..._ohhhh_… emergencia…_aww maldición eso se siente bien_.- Su espalda se arqueo más aun cuando sentía que su cuerpo ardía en llamas.

-contesta el teléfono pero yo no me detendré.- Desabrochando el botón del pantalón de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru deslizo los pantalones y bóxer hacia abajo de un solo tiro.

-Bien. Pero no seas muy duro mientras estoy hablando ¿ok?- Inuyasha tomo el teléfono de la mesa junto al sofá y respondió más o menos. -¿Hola? ¿Quién coño es?- Gritó Inuyasha

-Esa no es la manera que deberías de contestar el teléfono chucho- dijo una voz extraña en el teléfono.

-¿Kouga? Que demonios - Ouch ¡me mordiste estúpido!- Inuyasha susurró a su hermano a quien estaba moviendo la cabeza de su miembro de arriba y abajo.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué está pasando chucho? ¿Quién te mordió?- Kouga dijo un poco confundido.

-SSSssss... mierda... Kouga... sssss... ¿Qué mierda? ... quieres!-

-Oh, yo quería preguntarte si tienes algún extra ¿Guau 'em Down Chips? Se me acabaron de nuevo.-  
-Sesshy uhhh... Espérate. Es Kouga en el teléfono,- Inuyasha susurró a su hermano que siguió y lo ignoro y lo chupó aún más difícil

-Eh ¿qué pasa con Kouga? escuché a mi nombre chucho ¿qué dices de mí?-  
-N-nada... mierda... yo tengo algunos extras... bolsas... si... si quieres un poco.- El hanyou silbó entre dientes tratando de empujar a la boca de su hermano a pesar de que estaba disfrutando el infierno de su lengua. Sus caderas se levantaban para satisfacer cada sacudida de la cabeza de Sesshy.

-Hey chucho ¿no te estas tocando mientras escuchas mi voz verdad?- Kouga preguntó maliciosamente el sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando.  
-TONTO... awww... ¿por qué diablos ... _no tan fuerte_ ... voy a tocarme por encima de su ... Sesshy maldito estúpido...

-Eso no es lo que dijiste cuando estaba solo aquí la última vez- Kouga sonó alegremente.  
Sesshoumaru detuvo su gesto de mirar a su hermano más joven con los ojos entrecerrados que indica exactamente lo que oyó, lo que el lobo dijo. Levantó la cabeza por completo y se limpió la boca para sentarse y deshacer su cinturón.

Oh maldita mierda. -¡Hey Kouga cállate! ¡Eso no es gracioso deja de mentir!- Inuyasha dijo con una voz con mucho pánico y manteniendo un ojo en Sesshoumaru todo el tiempo que el deslizo su pantalón y lo dejó en el suelo.

-Ay chucho ¿Que no lo recuerdas? Fue en la noche de la luna llena. Yo tenia mi miembro tan lejos que estabas aullando mi nombre.- Kouga rió.

Inuyasha observó en el sexo lleno de horror como Sesshoumaru agarró las dos piernas y las coloco sobre sus hombros. -¡Sesshoumaru está mintiendo te lo juro que es eso! ¡No hicimos nada lo juro!-¡Kouga ya basta tonto!-

-Tu gritaste Oh, Oh, mierda, Kouga, Kouga, más duro. Hazme tu puta- Kouga hizo una chillona voz femenina y se cayó de la risa.  
Los ojos entrecerrados se convirtieron en rendijas de fragmentos de hielo. Inuyasha tenía un miedo inimaginable ahora. -Kouga de mierda hijo de puta te lo juro que te jodere!- Gritó como Sesshoumaru empujó su miembro en su culo con un poco de lubricación.

-Sí que hiciste ese sonido también- El lobo gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que Sesshoumaru escuchara también.  
Piel golpeaba la piel más o menos en un ritmo rápido como Sesshoumaru golpeó y golpeó a sí mismo dentro del culo apretado de Inuyasha. Inuyasha apenas podía colgar en el teléfono antes de que se cayera al suelo, para que pudiera agarrarse de algo para soportar el duro camino que su hermano le estaba dando.

-Tu puedes agradecerme más adelante chucho. Diviértete Sesshoumaru!- Kouga se hizo eco a través del teléfono y colgó.

- Sesshoumaru…. estaba bromeando... Maldito me has dividido por la mitad tu imbécil!- El hanyou gritó agarrando sus hombros para mantenerse a flote. La única respuesta que recibió fue de sus piernas dobladas hasta casi tocar el rostro. El Gran Hermano no estaba dejando nada hasta este momento. El culo golpeado de Inuyasha estaba recibiendo una sensación increíble. Ohhh y lo estaba disfrutando. Le gusta a la intemperie y Sesshy estaba pegando el lugar adecuado en cada momento.

-tócame Sessssshy awwww a mí, por favor tócame-, suplicó.

-No - Sesshoumaru gruñó.

-¡Por favor, hermano! tócame... yo... necesito... necesito... ¡la liberación!- Inuyasha le rogó entre empujes.

La debilidad de Sesshoumaru cuando hacía el amor con Inuyasha era cuando lo llaman hermano. Funcionó cada vez. Y esta vez ha funcionado de nuevo. Agarró al erecto miembro de su hermano y lo toca en cada envestida. Inuyasha gritó y se resistió locamente de cada reunión de empuje con seriedad.

-_Sessssshhyyyyyyy Awwwww- -Inuyasha!-_

Los dos amantes gruñeron el nombre de los dos, ya que se produjo en un orgasmo poderoso que dejó a ambos hombres cansados. Inuyasha arqueó la espalda al salir su esperma por toda la camisa del hermano mayor. Sesshoumaru se desplomó en la parte superior de Inuyasha sin molestarse en salir de su hermano para liberar la leche cremosa que derramó en el interior de él.

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. -Pizza a domicilio Raven-

Sesshoumaru afirmo y se volvió un poco la cabeza para mirar a su hermano con los ojos vidriosos. Inuyasha estaba acabado por la cual no iba a estar en movimiento por un tiempo. Sesshoumaru alcanzo sus pantalones del desorientado chico y se los puso. Él constantemente se acercó a la puerta con movimiento de las piernas orgásmica y la abrió. El tipo de pizza estaba de pie en la puerta con las veinte cajas enormes y tarros de verduras y carnes extra. En la parte superior de las cajas de cinco jarras de té dulce y cinco jarras de refresco de fresa. Parecía que tenían su orden correcto después de todo.

-Whoa, ¿es esto nuestra pizza?- Inuyasha apareció de pronto detrás de su hermano con los ojos brillantes de oro. Sesshoumaru era un desconcertado. ¿Cómo el niño pueda estar de pie después de eso? Encogiéndose de que fuera él pagó el repartidor y dio un paso atrás teniendo toda la carga. Sin embargo, el individuo de la pizza se quedó allí mirando, en el hanyou que todavía estaba allí después de todo.

-¿Sí?- Inuyasha le preguntó.

-Umm- El tipo de pizza hecho un gesto con la mano indicando que quería una propina.

-Ohhh ¿quieres un consejo?- Inuyasha le preguntó con una sonrisa cálida.

-Uh-huh- el chico asintió con la cabeza.

La puerta principal se cerró de golpe con tal fuerza que el pobre hombre de pizza golpeó al otro lado de la pared.

-Conseja eso imbécil-gritó el hanyou por la puerta principal. -El inepto de ese chico pidiendo una propina. No se supone que la pida.- Rápidamente olvido al tipo de pizza tonto, y vio quien le esperaba a la mesa de la cocina para tomar sus cinco cajas y empezó a comer con su hermano.

-¿Sabes?- Sesshoumaru comenzó a tomar un bocado delicado de su división.

-¿Qué?-

-Esta pizza sabe casi tan bueno como tú.- Sesshoumaru le guiñó un ojo sobre su rebanada de pizza y la mordió seductora.

Un rubor de color rojo brillante apareció en las mejillas de Inuyasha y una sonrisa ligera apareció en sus labios.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **Hola a todos lamento mucho la demora esta vez creo que fue la mas larga pero desgraciadamente me sucedió algo que creo que seria lo peor que podría pasarle a alguien que depende mucho del Internet... me quede sin Internet T.T'... si, algo muy lógico y doloroso. Así que ya saben si tardo en actualizar es por culpa de eso. Ahora les digo como siempre los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para mi adicción retorcida y la historia tampoco ya saben de quien es y si no pues no se que han estado leyendo pero bueno les diré es de ****FoxieFirefly**** . Les agradecería mucho un review es lo único que me anima... De acuerdo no los demoro mas... Así que LEAN! **

* * *

**Dos en contra uno Ah?**

Sesshoumaru estaba encantado de estar en casa . la oficina como de costumbre era atareada pero manejable. Todo lo que quería hacer era regresar a casa, empaparse en un baño de gua caliente, hacerle el amor a su querido cachorro. Inuyasha ha estado especialmente encendido desde la otra noche. El era como un cachondo conejo con esteroides. El le dio un verdadero entrenamiento la otra noche cuando ellos ordenaron la pizza. Después que ellos terminaron de comer su pizza ellos no pudieron irse a dormir por que el chico insistía en otro entrenamiento. Presiono el botón de arriba en el elevador y espero hasta llegar a su destino. Como siempre Jasmine estaba esperando respetuosamente afuera en la puerta del perrito para saludar al vecino de arriba.

Ladrido, Ladrido, Ladrido.

-Buenas tardes a ti también Jasmine. ¿Espero que las cosas para ti sean placenteras verdad?-. El le pregunto educadamente.

Ladrido, ladrido.

-Si me fue bien en el trabajo. Un poco irritante pero no tiene importancia-.

Ladrido, ladrido, ladrido.

-¿Dices que tenemos visitantes? ¿Quién?- Ahora Sesshoumaru estaba interesado.

Ladrido, ladrido, ladrido.

-¿No lo dirás? Bueno aprecio la información. Que la vaya bien milady.- Hizo una reverencia a su compañero y ella le devolvió el gesto y se metió de nuevo en el interior de la puerta de su perrito.

Sesshomaru camino hacia las escaleras, mientras buscaba las llaves. Encontrándolas y apunto de abrir la puerta se detuvo al escuchar un extraño sonido atraves de la puerta.

-¡Kouga sacalo ya!- Inuyasha gimió con voz tensa.

-Lo estoy intentando pero esta muy adentro chucho-

_¿Que mierda en el maldito azul infierno? _Sesshomaru dijo amenazadoramente.

-¡Vamos apúrate! ¡Yo quiero terminar antes que mi hermano llegue a casa!-

-¡Bueno si tu no hubieras querido hacer esta mierda, no estaríamos en este situación!- Kouga reclamo.

-Solo cállate y jala mas fuerte.- Inuyasha argumento de nuevo.

-Esta demasiado apretado y se encajo.-

Oh, algo iba a ser encajada muy bien, vino el mal pensamiento. Sesshoumaru la había tenido. Giró la llave de la cerradura, abrió la puerta y se encontró...

Inuyasha y Kouga se encontraban jugando en el sofá Farmer's Veggie World.

-¡Vamos Kouga no puede ser tan duro jalar una maldita zanahoria!- Inuyasha grito sin darse cuenta que su hermano ya estaba en casa.

-Tu la plantaste la maldita cosa muy adentro. Así que va a tomar un tiempo.-

Sesshomaru se quedo en la puerta avergonzado, avergonzado y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Su corazón estaba palpitando a mil por hora. El realmente pensó que iba a tener la piel del lobo y lo colocaría sobre su chimenea. -Buenas noches Kouga, Inuyasha.- Saludó quitándose sus zapatos.

-Oye Sesshy finalmente llegaste a casa. La cena esta en el refrigerador. Yo ya comí.- Inuyasha dijo desde su pose al revés.

-Oye Sesshoumaru un gusto de verte también. ¡Ahora vamos chucho dime la contraseña para los nabos y cebollas!- Kouga lo apresuro.

-Oh es ummm…Aww ¡maldicion la olvide! Lo siento.-

-¡Tu no lo sabias tarado! ¡Tu tan solo no quieres que tome la canasta de acción de gracias!-

-estúpido allí no habían ninguna cebolla ni nabos en la canasta. Tu tan solo quieres los vegetales extras para vencer mi gran puntaje.-

- No es cierto-

-Si lo es y lo haces-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Si lo haces también!-

Sesshoumaru asintió con la cabeza hacia la cocina para recoger su cena. Esto no era exactamente como él quería pasar su noche de paz y tranquilidad. Con suerte espero que la cena sea un poco más ... placentera. No es probable. -Inuyasha en que maldita abominación repugnante te atreves a llamar esto una comida?- Sesshoumaru levantó el plato lleno con algo que sabía que incluso los seres humanos no serían capaces de digerir.

-Es la cena!- Inuyasha dijo en la cocina.

-No, no lo es! Esta vivo!- Sesshomaru puso la rara creación en el fregadero y dejo ir agua caliente sobre el y aterrado al pensar que eso podía cobrar vida.

-No seas tonto. Tu madre lo hizo.-

Ahora eso lo explica todo, El Daiyoukai se dijo a si mismo. Fue una sorpresa que el este vivo después de todos estos años con la sorprendente habilidad de cocinar de su madre. Parece que comer estaba fuera de tema de todos modos.

-Me iré a dar una ducha. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo Inuyasha?-

-Umm tal vez mas tarde Sesshy…Awww Kouga agarrastes demasiado lejos la zanahoria para sacarla! Ahora no podremos hacer la sopa. Caray tu estas sin esperanzas!-

El no era el único. Con otro movimiento volvió a asentir y se fue a través de su cuarto para ir al baño. Definitivamente no era como quería pasar su tarde.

El no podia dormir. El estaba en la cama solo. Aquellos dos mocosos habían estado jugando ese juego sin sentido por 6 horas y solo Kami-sama sabe cuanto tiempo habían estado jugando antes de que el llegara a casa. Sesshomaru se tiro y se puso muy furioso. Por que el sentido de su demonio podía escuchar muy bien cada latido, Ta Da, Yippee, y lo que no venia de la sala de estar. Su temparamento se estaba poniendo muy caliente. Es suficiente!

Sesshoumaru tiró de las mantas alejándolas de su cuerpo, se deslizó en sus zapatillas suaves y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Esta vez Kouga estaba sentado en el suelo junto a las piernas de Inuyasha quien estaba sentado en posición vertical en el sofá.

-Kouga, el agricultor se está enojado! Tienes que recoger las coles más rápido hombre!- Inuyasha gritó saltando arriba y abajo en el sofá.

-Estoy intentando, estoy intentando! Me ves presionando los botones- Kouga enseñaba el controlador stick mostrando que él de hecho estaba presionando el botón A tan rápido como podía.

De repente, un disparo de larga línea verde desde detrás de los dos hombres fundió el sistema de juego y el juego interior.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Ambos chicos exclamaron cayendo de rodillas y cayeron al suelo en un lío aturdido. El juego poco a poco se fundió en una sustancia pegajosa blanca en el suelo.

-Yo estaba cerca taaaan! Todo lo que necesitaba era una más...col! Y ... y ... Arg!- Kouga se acurrucó en el suelo en un estado inmediato de la depresión meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás traumatizado.

Inuyasha levantó la vista para ver a un petulante Sesshoumaru por el sofá. -¿Sesshoumaru por qué demonios hiciste eso? Ese era mi juego favorito imbécil!-

-Era lo único que podía hacer para asegurar que tuviera un descanso decente.- Dijo sin una pizca de tono de disculpa en su voz. -Ahora les doy las a buenas noches a ambos.- Salió de la sala con una sonrisa satisfecha y volvió a la cama.

-Oh que se joda todo! Está bien dos pueden jugar ese juego joder. Kouga, Kouga levantate! Tenemos trabajo que hacer!- Inuyasha movió la pelota de un ovillo de Kouga tratando de volver a la realidad.

El pobre lobo se queda fuera de ella. Siguió cantando 'uno mas...' una y otra vez. Oh chico sí que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

El hermano mayor esperó pacientemente. Inuyasha no era el tipo al que van las cosas y no hace nada. ¡Oh, no! El estaba seguro de que el niño debe estar tramando algo. Pero no ha pasado nada. Había esperado a mitad de camino para encontrar el pelo pegado a la cama o incluso comida para perros por su pijama, pero no ha pasado nada. Nada. Ni siquiera cuando llego a su casa había algo fuera de lo común. Inuyasha era el mismo de siempre. Él hizo la cena y ambos comieron y hablaron muy poco. Todavía nada. ¿Que estará haciendo ese muchacho?

-Sesshoumaru ya terminastes con tu plato?- Inuyasha le pregunto sosteniendo el plato en sus manos.

-Sí. Gracias.- Sesshoumaru entregó el plato a su hermano y lo observó cuidadosamente entrar en la cocina. Él se sentía bien. La comida, obviamente, no estaba envenenada. ¿Estaría enfermo en este momento? si lo fuera. -Inuyasha?-

-¿Sí?-

Sesshomaru se acercó a su hermano y miró a los ojos en busca de cualquier signo de descontento o de una racha de demonios -. Pero no había nada. Sus grandes ojos brillantes de oro brilló como siempre lo hizo. -¿Inuyasha que estas tramando?-

-Oh, tu tonto.- Inuyasha se rió con inocencia. -Yo no estoy tramando nada.-

-Hmmm tengo serias acerca de eso pequeño hermano-.

Inuyasha envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del anciano y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta que tocó la frente. -Créanme Sesshomaru si yo tramara algo a algo,- Sacó la cabeza a susurrar en su oído. -Tu serías el primero en saberlo.- Inuyasha lamió un camino lento que chisporrotea a lo largo de la curva de la oreja de Sesshoumaru. El hanyou lanzado el abrazo, le dio una suave sonrisa, y salió de la cocina.

-Señor Saiga usted tiene correspondencia aquí.- Malani, secretaria de Sesshomaru, dijo. Ella le entregó una caja con forma de rectángulo pequeño. Que se ve como si fuera un disco en su interior.

-Gracias Malani.- La secretaria salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Hmm ¿me pregunto de quien podría ser esto?- Sesshoumaru dijo su pensamiento en voz alta. No había ningún nombre o dirección de retorno de la misma. Sacó el disco para examinarlo de cerca. Se veía como un DVD. Levantándose de su silla, se acercó a su televisor cerca de la pared y empujo el disco dentro del reproductor de DVD y luego le dio en reproducir La pantalla era de color azul en un primer momento hasta que por fin una foto de Inuyasha y Kouga reapareció en la pantalla. Kouga llevaba un par de pantalones de mezclilla oscura con un largo cuello de tortuga manga cielo azul. Inuyasha estaba vestido muy similar, excepto el cuello tortuga era blanco con rayas rojas en las mangas y alrededor de la cintura. ¿Qué demonios?

-Hola alto, atractivo, Derretidor de el juego de tu hermano, el Gran Hermano. Kouga y yo estábamos pensando hacerte un regalo. Has sido tan amable con ambos en la pareja pasan los días, pensamos que sólo sería justo devolver el favor. -Inuyasha tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos la tenían, que parecía un gato que acaba de comer al canario. -Yo y Kouga encontrado este divertido vídeo que se ve en el canal 31. Su nueva versión y no ha sido lanzada todavía, pero hemos visto el comercial y el pensamiento que debe tener dice que le gusto también. Debe estarse mostrando ... Ahora. -Kouga e Inuyasha se rieron por la venganza con una dulce risa y la pantalla quedó en blanco.

El hermano mayor tenía una sensación de hundimiento en su estómago. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes que la venganza de su hermano llegara. Y como siempre que tiene que ir al extremo. Él a su vez puso el canal de Canal 31 y esperó hasta que el comercial llamado apareció. La pantalla pasó a la comercial y lo que vio hizo que Sesshoumaru gruñiera de rabia en silencio.

-Él va a venir por ti en la oscuridad de la noche- **música dramática y tormentas eléctricas**

-Él va a comer tu culo vivo- **La gente gritando y corriendo en círculos.**

-No hay quien pueda parar al monstruo enloquecido- **profundo aullido en el fondo.**

-Cuidado ... Cuidado ...- **Una figura oscura se encuentra en el suelo de nuevo**.

-Él te derrite!- **Un grito femenino fuerte.**

-Corre, corre, corre por tu vida o, o, o, ...-** Inuyasha y Kouga gritaron muy fuerte en el fondo.**

-Él va a derretir tu juego en un liquido baboso- **Un perro blanco grande aparece en la pantalla con brillantes ojos rojos y una melena peludo cubriendo el omóplato con su jadeante moviendo la lengua y saliva.**

-El miedo Perro feo del infierno! Tarifa R-para realmente un jodido hermano mayor. Comienza en los cines sólo si Sesshoumaru no va a comprar un nuevo sistema de juego.- **Una foto de Inuyasha y Kouga minis sonriendo y sosteniendo símbolos de la paz.**

-Este comercial fue patrocinado por el enojado lobo y fundación del enojado como el infierno pequeño hermano de dulce venganza-.

Sesshoumaru tomó el control remoto y hizo clic en el televisor. Decir que estaba molesto era un eufemismo. Pero tuvo que admitir que el comercial fue muy divertido. Como su hermano pequeño sacó éste nunca lo sabremos. Sin embargo, dos podrían jugar ese juego. Se acercó a su mesa y pulsó el intercomunicador en su escritorio. -Malani conseguirme Tobi y Kuza en la línea por favor-

-Sí, señor-respondió ella-.

Oh, sí hermano pequeño. Tu y el lobo que se llene de mi venganza ahora.

-Chucho HEY VEN AQUÍ RÁPIDO! TU HERMANO hizo un movimiento!- Kouga rugió en su camarote.

Inuyasha salió corriendo de la cocina sosteniendo Ems's & Snack bolsa. -¿Qué está pasando?-

-Echa un vistazo.- El lobo le arrebató la bolsa de aperitivos del hanyou y señaló a la televisión.

La TV brilló mostrando su hermano sentado cómodamente en un sillón de cuero rojo armados con una expresión en blanco en su rostro, sus dedos atados y cruzó las piernas. Las orejas de Inuyasha se inclinó miserablemente. Él ya sabía que su hermano había cocinado algo aún mejor que su propia broma.

-Hola Inuyasha Saiga y Wolfe Kouga. vi el comercial anterior para el miedo Perro feo del infierno y yo estaba bastante impresionado con los efectos y detalles. Así que para mostrar mi aprecio por la producción de dicha fineza, que quería crear por propia sólo para ti . Espero que os guste. -La pantalla cambia para mostrar Sesshoumaru caminando con las manos detrás de la espalda a un hombre con un perro mal comportamiento. Él desciende hacia el hombre y el perro le preguntar. -¿Señor cual parece ser el problema?-

El hombre con el perro luchando da una mirada triste. -_Tengo un perro malo y que no quiere escuchar_-.

Sesshoumaru se incorporó y le dio al hombre una pequeña sonrisa. -_No se preocupe mi amigo que tengo la solución perfecta. Funciona bien con los perros todo es malo.-_

El parpadeo de la pantalla a otra escena que casi hizo temblar los dos hombres. Era el canto de un comercial con dos actores vestidos como Kouga e Inuyasha. El actor de Inuyasha tenia una peluca larga blanca con falsas orejas de cachorro en la cabeza que eran visibles en el hanyou, cuando no llevaba su amuleto. El otro actor estaba vestido como Kouga con las orejas del lobo y la piel en su cuerpo. Tanto de los actores bailaban en la televisión cantando la canción que más miedo le dio a los machos jóvenes que había oído nunca.

-castración, castración, castración a sus mascotas- **Actores bailaban de izquierda y derecha moviendo las caderas.**

-castración, castración, castración a sus mascotas-** Actores haciendo la danza de las chicas Las Vegas y un movimiento de las piernas.**

-Llevenlos al veterinario y se los cortan fuera-** conduciendo en el coche al veterinario.**

-Entonces ellos sabrán quién es el jefe-** Actores agitando los dedos en los perros**

-castración, castración, castración a sus mascotas- **Actores bailan de izquierda y derecha moviendo las caderas.**

-castración, castración, castración a sus mascotas-** Actores haciendo la danza de las chicas Las Vegas y un movimiento de las piernas.**

-1,2,3 cortar, cortar, cortar-** las tijeras aparecen de repente y cierre.**

-No más ladridos y no más del lamidas- **Actores agitando los dedos en la TV**

-castración, castración, castración a sus mascotas- **Actores bailando de izquierda y derecha moviendo las caderas.**

-castración, castración, castración a sus mascotas-** Actores haciendo la danza de las chicas Las Vegas y un movimiento de las piernas.**

-Kouga y Yasha eso significa que- **La gente apunta a las actores y cantando**

-Es mejor comportarse o sus tuercas quedaran en olvido! **Actores mirándose las piernas cerradas.**

Este comercial fue presentada a usted por el Sabio, joven y guapo Señor del Oeste. Producciones por Enojado Gran Hermano / ¿Quién es el compañero Habiendo esta noche y el Hermano Lobo!

Inuyasha gimió y sus oídos se hundieron totalmente en contra de su cabeza. Kouga miraba la televisión en un sueño nervioso.

Un duro golpe en la puerta de la cabina sorprendió tanto a los hombres. Ellos compartieron una mirada y se quejó. Kouga se acercó a la puerta, miró por la mirilla y gimió.

-¿Umm chucho?-

-¿Sí lobo?-

Kouga volvió la cabeza a su compañero y reventó los labios. -Fue un placer conocerte.-

Los ojos de Inuyasha se ampliaron y le temblaron los labios. -Sí, a mi también.-

Kouga abrió la puerta y Sesshoumaru entró con una mirada de suficiencia, sosteniendo algo en la espalda.

Kouga saltó de nuevo a la tierra al lado de un momento y estaba de pie Inuyasha en el centro de la pista.

Sesshoumaru se quedó mirando entre los dos hombres durante mucho tiempo. Luego sacó su mano de la espalda para revelar un enorme par de tijeras y dijo peligrosamente. -¿Quién es primero?- Él se burló divertido.

Inuyasha y Kouga gritaron de un terror sangriento y corrió hacia la habitación del fondo sosteniendo sus bolas de un perro feo que daba un miedo del maldito infierno caliente en los talones.

**Continuara...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi es la única dueña de los serie de Inuyasha ya sea manga, anime, personajes, etc. También reitero que la historia no me pertenece, les recuerdo que es de**** FoxieFirefly ****y lo único que es mío es la demencia que tengo hacia Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Manejo**** de Negocios****en el negocio Parte 1****.**

"Mr. Saiga usted tiene un visitante que quiere verlo."

_¿Quien demonios podría ser? _Sesshoumaru dijo irritado. Se quitó las gafas de lectura con montura de oro, para masajear el dolor que había entre sus ojos. Hoy es viernes y el esperaba con todo razonamiento que la visita no fuera otro problema que tuviera necesidad de hacer frente a otros problemas como el que habían apiladas en su escritorio de caoba. La chaqueta blazer gris fue colocada en su mesa de oficina. El pelo largo de color blanco plateado que normalmente fluye fue tirado ahora en una cola de caballo. Las tensiones sueltas no estaban ayudando con su estado de ánimo menos alegre.

"¿Quién es el Malani?" -Preguntó en un tono aburrido.

"Él dice que necesita hablar con usted personalmente sobre un negocio que no podrá rechazar". Fue la respuesta en la línea telefónica.

Interesante.

"¿Qué tipo de negocio?"

"Espera un momento, señor, mientras yo le pregunto." Ella colgó por unos instantes y regresó con su voz pasiva, como siempre.

"Él dijo que el negocio necesita ser discutido que no es de mi incumbencia señor."

_Hmm alguien tiene una boca más inteligente_. "Envíalo Malani."

"Sí, señor. "

Quien fuera esta persona será mejor que tenga una razón lógica por ser tan perturbador y mala educación. Un dolor de cabeza que golpeaba su cabeza estaba haciendo amigos con los nervios de Sesshoumaru y se estaban convirtiendo en amigos rápidamente. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y se escucho un clic y el cliente quisquilloso entró.

Al principio Sesshoumaru no se dio cuenta de la persona. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados porque estaba más ocupado con su dolor de cabeza asalto. "Sólo siéntese y voy a estar enseguida con usted."

El se detuvo al caminar para sacar una botella de agua del refrigerador, y le dio una aspirina 'demonio aliviado' de su gabinete. La píldora hizo su trabajo y el inmediatamente se sintió mejor como para tratar bien al cliente maleducado con una boca inteligente.

Tomando su asiento detrás de su escritorio el se puso sus anteojos para leer y el levanto la vista y se encontró con el par de ojos mas bellos que haya visto en todos los años que tiene con vida. La persona enfrente de el era absolutamente. Y que persona más inteligente al hablar en verdad. Bonita y rellenita. Con un cabello de color negro recogido en su cabeza, la cola estaba arreglada con una trenza casi alcanzando la alfombra que cubría el suelo. Y unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes rozaban su frente provocándole pequeñas sensaciones. El atuendo del cliente consistía en una camiseta navy azul con largas líneas que cubría la camisa, un chaleco negro, y unos pantalones kaki. Oh el si que era un a gran vista. Oscuro y adorable. El olor a rosas y lavanda se registro en su mente mientras el inhalaba muy profundo el aroma que emanaba la persona en frente de el.

"Perdone la grosería de antes señor. Yo solo quería ofrecerle a usted una propuesta que puede que le ayude a su empresa a tener un futuro mejor del que es ahora." La oscura propuesta de la belleza fue sin respuesta a los ojos del Daiyoukai quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a aquel gran espécimen enfrente de el. Que criatura mas cautivadora la que estaba sentada enfrente de el. Aquella voz era más que mil palabras. Era profunda, pero no tanto como la de Sesshoumaru. Era mas en el nivel de suavidad en sus hablar y algo rasposa. Una irresistible combinación.

"Umm discúlpeme señor pero ¿me esta escuchando?" La oscura y adorable frente se fusiono en su seño como de confusión. El dueño de Saiga Genesis Corporation estaba queriendo mirar de una manera extraña. Era algo como…un depredador. La Mirada era distraída y los ojos le hacia entender que el estaba pensando la manera de como retribuirle a el lo que había pensando antes de verle, acabar con el de una solo vez. Y aparentemente ellos les gusto lo que miraron.

Sesshoumaru aclaro su garganta y puso derecho su cuerpo como un dueño de un negocio quien tiene que rechazar una propuesta de un vendedor muy hermoso. "me disculpo por ser tan audaz con mi tipo de visión para mi negocio. Es solo que no me esperaba que a semejante hermosura para resplandecer mi oficina hoy."

La oscura belleza se ruborizo muy de pronto y se cubrió la cara. "Umm…G-gra…cias señor. Yo umm…aprecio el cumplido." Oh el si que estaba muy apenado.

"Y si me permite seré un poco mas atrevido, me gustaría comentar sobre su cabello y piel. Ambas debería decir, son realmente encantadoras en si." Sesshoumaru se acerco hacia adelante juntando sus dedos y dejando descansar su barbilla encima de sus manos y cerrando un ojo hacia el muchacho.

"Señor usted de verdad que me esta poniendo muy incomodo. Mi hermano mayor me dijo que usted era un encanto." La cara bella del joven se puso en un color rosado oscuro.

Viendo eso era mejor que ya dejaran a un lado el tema de los negocios, Sesshoumaru dejo de tomarle el pelo al muchacho y procedió con la reunión. "Ok antes que entremos en lleno a tu propuesta ¿podrías darme tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre es Sasha Minomino."

Ese apellido atrajo su total atención enseguida. "¿Minomino dijiste? ¿Acaso tu hermano mayor podría ser Ruma Minomino?"

"Si señor. ¿Lo conoce?"

"Si. Tu hermano y yo somos viejos conocidos si quieres ponerlo de esa manera. Tu hermano es una gran belleza así como tú lo eres. Ya veo que la manzana no cayo muy lejos del árbol."

"Oh por Kami, usted esta diciendo eso otra vez. Así nunca llegaremos a mi proposición." Sasha se ruborizo y su cara se torno algo caliente. El se estaba encendiendo por los comentarios del hombre mayor. Pero el tenia que dejar el negocio listo. No es hora de mesclar negocios con placer. "Oh que maleducada soy señor. Yo olvide completamente preguntarle su nombre."

"Sesshoumaru Saiga."

"¿Sesshoumaru Saiga? Ese es un nombre muy atractivo señor."

"Gracias y por favor no mas señor. Yo tiendo a ser informal los viernes así que solo dime Sesshoumaru."

"Si señor- Lo siento… Sesshoumaru."

Su nombre sonaba muy atractivo incluso para el mismo viniendo de esos labios tan deliciosos del bello Sasha. Oh como el quería hundirse en la delicioso y atractiva alma y amarlo hasta que el quedara como una masa inservible en el escritorio. El mero pensamiento no estaba haciéndole nada bien si el tan solo no pudiera tocar al humano así que probablemente era mejor mantener sus pensamientos a raya.

"De acuerdo ¿que tienes para ofrecerme?"

"Bien" Sasha se movió nerviosamente, chocando sus pulgares, "Mi hermano y yo somos asociados y dueños de Minomino Defense Systems. Nosotros somos unos de los más grandes compañías en crecimiento en el país hasta el momento. No quiero ser un presumido pero nosotros ofrecemos la mejor seguridad a muchas compañías y no se han reusado a nuestros servicios. Nosotros esperamos que tu, Sesshoumaru y tu compañero Inuyasha, podrían considerar nuestra propuesta de apuntarse a nuestros métodos de seguridad ya sea adentro como afuera del edificio."

Una delgada ceja plateada se levanto curiosamente. El chico no podía hablar en serio. Ellos tenían muchas cámaras de seguridad, alarmas, timbres, incluso magia oculta para atrapar a cualquiera aun en el área más discreta. De seguro el vio eso antes de que el caminara hacia aquí. "No digo que tu oferta no es tentadora pero nosotros ya tenemos excelentes sistemas de seguridad ya establecidos en toda la compañía. ¿Como podría tu compañía mejorar mis sistemas de seguridad? "

Un gesto similar al anterior del hombre mayor hizo esta vez el, una ceja color negro se levanto al sentir que su compañía estaba siendo insultada. "Yo podría asegurarte a ti que el sistema de seguridad de nuestra compañía es muy distinto al de los diseños de Saiga Genesis Sesshoumaru.

Oh el modo en que su nombre sonó en esos labios jugoso, si esos delicados labios… "¿Que tan diferente?"

Sasha se paro en frente de su asiento, y camino hacia el gran espejo que estaba en su oficina quien la cual estaba en lo más alto del edificio. La vista era espectacular. El podía ver la cuidad entera de cerca desde su postura. Las personas que estaban abajo parecían pequeñas hormigas trabajando juntas para terminar su trabajo. "Esta es una vista sorprendente de la ciudad. Se puede ver de cerca cada cosa."

"Lo es. _Nada_ escapa de mi vista." El perro demonio se levanto para mantenerse detrás de Sasha. El joven humano pudo casi sentir el cálido respirar en su cuello de aquel hombre mayor. "La vista es sorprendente mirándolo desde este lugar." Refiriéndose mas a la hermosura que tenia enfrente de el.

Oh Kami sama. Ahora el estaba al lado de su oreja. Un muy sensible órgano de su cuerpo. "Yo uh…si...lo es… 'regresando' a lo que estaba diciendo nosotros estamos muy-oof!" Sasha se dio la vuelta para que chocara su cara contra una implacable pared de un solido pecho y músculos. "Lo siento, Lo siento mucho yo no quería hacer eso." El se separo empujándose así mismo de los pectorales de acero.

"Mmmm esta bien. A mi no me importa sentirte en mi pecho."

Sasha brinco ante aquella clara declaración. "Um señor, eso es algo muy inapropiado de decir. Yo creo que será mejor llevar mi negocio a otro lado mejor. Fue un placer hablar-Ahh ¡déjame irme!" El grito ante la sensación de los dos brazos o mejor dicho las manos del hombre agarrando a la parte de arriba de sus brazos.

"Por favor no te vayas. Yo me disculpo por mi comportamiento. Es solo que estoy tan encantado por tu radiante compañía. Yo tendría que tener más control de mí para entregarme a ti… Ummm comercio. Por favor sentémonos y platiquemos un rato."

El humano le echo en vistazo a la puerta de enfrente y luego dirigió su Mirada a la cara del Daiyoukai mayor. El sabia que el estaba jugando mortal pero el probablemente no intentaría nada con el de nuevo. Pero en un modo que el quería que el jefe de esa empresa lo hiciera. La atención, y cumplidos eran muy apreciados. "Esta bien pero solo para hablar un rato. Yo debo regresar pronto con mi hermano."

"Hecho. ¿Ahora que te gustaría tomar?"

"Umm ¿tienes algún jugo de manzana?"

"¿Jugo de manzana?"

"Si, se que es extraño pero adoro el sabor de el jugo de manzana bajando por mi garganta. Se siente tan refrescante y aliviador para mi estomago.

Eso no será todo lo que bajara por tu garganta. Puede ser algo cremoso…. "Lo siento no tengo ningún jugo de manzana, pero tengo de piña, uva y naranja."

"Uva será entonces. Gracias."

Sesshoumaru presiono el intercomunicador para ordenarle a Malani que trajera en una bandeja con una blanca y brillante jugo de uva, un cubo con hielo y un surtido de comida agradable y placentera. "La comida estará aquí en cualquier minuto. Ven, vámonos a sentar en el sofá cerca de la pared. Seria mas confortable que esas aburridas sillas de Madera." Sesshoumaru se sentó en el brillante aterciopelado sofá de color azul y le dio una palmadita a el sofá dándole a entender a el muchacho que se sentara al lado de el indicándole que el quería que el sexy humano se sentara cerca, muy cerca de el.

Vaciló al principio, Sasha se mantuvo sin moverse pensando si sentarse en el suelo o sentarse junto al diablo. Lógico aquello normalmente ganaría sobre cualquier razón, pero no era ese el caso ahora, pensó eso al mismo tiempo que se sentó al lado del caliente como el jefe del infierno. El con mucha dificultad detuvo sus propios ojos de vagar tímidamente sobre el cuerpo del hombre mayor. No estaba presionado para que el voluntariamente juntara su camisa de vestir enseñándole un impresionante cuerpo. El estaba sentado con sus largas piernas cruzadas haciéndole pensar sobre una terrible cosas sucias que el quería hacer con ese espectacular miembro masculino.

"¿Sucede algo malo Sasha? Tienes la palabra." Sesshoumaru pudo decirle al joven hombre que se lo comía con los ojos. Los amplios ojos eran tan fáciles de leer como una de sus densas novelas. Por Kami sama que eso era lo que realmente el quería.

"Umm lo siento yo…es solo que me gusta tu camisa." Maldición eso fue patético incluso para el.

"¿Mi camisa? umm si tu la quieres yo podría dártela a ti."

"No no no, esta bien. Por favor mantén tu camisa puesta." Sasha dijo nerviosamente cubriendo su cara.

El Daiyoukai sonrió con malicia. El chico era muy tímido. Esto va a será fácil. Por un momento el decidió de que el quería un pedazo de este humano antes de regresar a casa con Inuyasha. "Relájate Sasha no estés tan tenso. Nosotros solo vamos a platicar. Nada mas " Sesshoumaru casualmente cubrió su largo brazo con el hacienda que el se acercara a su lado hasta que estuvieron muslo con muslo.

Sasha quería morirse. Todo su cuerpo estaba vibrando por el cambio tan repentino que sintió a través de su ropa. Ellos demasiado cerca para tan solo ser una plática casual.

_Beep. _

"Mr. Saiga la bandeja de surtidos esta lista para usted." Uhhhhh salvado por la campana.

"Discúlpame Sasha. Estaré enseguida contigo."

Un fuerte señal de alivio vino de Sasha después que Sesshoumaru finalmente se alejo de el para abrir la puerta. Aquel alivio tuvo una corta vida, como el largo carro era empujado hasta la trampa de la muerte. La bandeja traía muchas variedades de frutas, carnes y quesos. Algunas de ellos que los cuales Sasha jamás había visto en su vida.

"Yo se que tu tan solo querías un vaso de jugo, pero ¿tal ves una ligera comida te sentaría bien?" El argumento era más que una pregunta.

"Si esta bien, gracias." Manteniéndose tenso en el sofá aterciopelado, Sasha miro al arreglo de alimentos no conocidos por el y preguntándose cual quería probar primero.

"Permíteme." Sesshoumaru tomo una fruta, una fresa algo grande quiso el introducirla a la boca de Sasha.

"No, eso es muy amable de tu parte. Pero creo que yo puedo comer solo."

"Oh… pero yo insisto. No es un problema para nada." Le dijo con su profunda voz con un tono áspero un poco bajo.

Mariposas volaban dentro del estomago de Sasha. Su hermano le advirtió de este hermoso hombre pero ¿acaso el le escucho? Nooo el solo quería ir solo. "Umm Gracias." El se inclino hacia adelante hasta que la fresa desapareció en su garganta. Los jugos explotaron dentro de su boca resaltando deliciosos fluidos alrededor de su boca incluso casi escapando de su boca por medio de los extremos de su boca.

"Tienes un poco de jugo alrededor de tus labios. A ver permíteme." Un dedo limpio lentamente alrededor de las orillas de la boca del humano para captar la esencia del líquido, luego Sesshoumaru lo introdujo a su boca. Su lengua aparentemente se tomo un momento para remover la gota de su dedo para desaparecerlo dentro de su cavidad. Sasha tembló ante la señal de su miembro masculino rosa moviéndose.

"Mmmm delicioso." Los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru estaban mitad abiertos a ahora el humano que se estremecía. Oh esto era muy fácil. "Toma otra Sasha." El tomo otra pecaminosa fresa esperando que otra ves del cielo que el tomaría ese bocado.

Pero Sasha lo negó. "Oh no. Esta bien. Ya no estoy hambriento." No de frutas de todos modos.

"Pero tan solo has probado una cosa. Prueba otra cosa. Como este queso suizo o el largo trozo de carne."

"No, de verdad que ya no tengo apetito. De verdad estoy bien."

Con una expresión decepcionada, Sesshoumaru coloco la fresa dentro de su propia boca asegurándose de ver la expresión del humano. Como un pescado que es atraído por la carnada sus grandes ojos siguieron el camino de la fresa envidiosamente y con un gemido por dentro por como la fresa era comida por completo. Fresa suertuda.

"Sasha estas temblando de nuevo. Podría asegurar que no estas bien. Déjame tocarte la frente." Ignorando las protestas, Sesshoumaru puso su mano derecha en al frente del chico y luego la izquierda en la suya. "Hmm te siento muy caliente. ¿Crees que podría estarte dando fiebre? Tal ves deberías de recostarte." Una vez mas ignorando las protestas se fue al final del sofá jalando a Sasha hacia abajo para que se recostara sobre su espalda viendo el techo.

"¿Como te sientes ahora?" el pregunto suavemente pero algo consternado mirando hacia abajo, hacia su cara.

Caliente como el infierno contigo sentado al lado tan cerca. "Yo creo que estoy un poquito caliente. Tal ves un vaso con agua y hielo ayudaría."

'Yo iré y tu tomaras un poco."

"No, yo puedo ir solo. Solo dime donde lo tienes." Dijo el sentándose derecho.

"Yo. Insisto." Sesshoumaru puso ambas manos en los hombros del joven para mantenerlo recostado. El camino hacia el gabinete por un vaso, su detuvo frente al refrigerados por el agua y lo puso en el freezer por los cubos de hielo. El dejo caerlos todos hasta que cayeron sobre el vaso con agua.

"Gracias" Sasha murmuro se sentó derecho para tomar el vaso de la mano del Diablo y tomarse todo el contenido de una sola vez. El estaba más sediento de lo que había imaginado. Tal vez era por tanto calor que había en esa oficina.

Sesshoumaru se puso sobre una rodilla en el sofá así que el esta ahora frente a frente con el _enfermo_ Sasha en el sofá.

"¿Que _sucedeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee__-Ohhhhh,_" Sasha gimió por la sensación de lo helado que estaba ese objeto que de repente fue presionado contra su cuello. "¿Que... estas haciendo?" el tembló ante la sensación del liquido frio que caía por su cuello caliente. Su cuerpo empezó a mandar ciertos hormigueos por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a la mitad de su cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru deslizo el cubo de hielo de arriba hacia abajo al lado del cuello tan suave del humano causando un gimoteo que llegaban hasta sus orejas. "Posiblemente tienes fiebre. Yo solo quiero asegurarme que yo soy capaz de romper ese calor." El rodo el cubo de hielo al otro lado, hacia la garganta y bajando a través de el botón de su camisa. "Hmmm vamos a tener que quitar esta camisa y el chaleco."

"¿Q-que?"

Un repentino jalón envió a volar los botones de su camisa al suelo. "¿Que esta haciendo señor? ¡Esa camisa era muy costosa!" Sasha estaba ahora aterrado por lo que el guapo endemoniado jefe estaba tramando. ¡El en serio estaba intentando seducirlo en plena luz del día! ¡En su oficina! Y encima de eso, su secretaria estaba al lado de su oficina así que ella podía escuchar todo.

"Te comprare otra camisa. No te preocupes. Yo tan solo quiero enfriar tu cuerpo."

"Señor-"

"Sesshoumaru" el galán Daiyoukai le recordó suavemente.

"Bueno Sesshoumaru yo debería de irme ya. Además yo ya tengo un amante y el estaría muy molesto de ver que tu me tratas de esta forma."

Una brillante sonrisa retumbo en Sesshoumaru. "yo también tengo un amante. Pero lo que el no sabe no lo hará sufrir. El es joven e ingenuo en los actos cuando hay placer d por medio. A mi no me importaría tener algo mas…atractivo para mejorar mi día."

"Eso no es muy bonito lo que dices acerca de tu amante." Sasha dijo tratando de alejar las manos de Sesshoumaru de su ropa que estaba intacta. "Y no soy ningún prostituto quien se arrodilla al primero que se lo dice por capricho. ¿Como te atreves al tratarme así! ¡Ahora déjame ir!" el luchaba débilmente para deshacer el agarre pero pronto se encontró el acostado en el sofá con el atractivo de Sesshoumaru encima de el. Sus dorados ojos estaban resplandeciendo con tanto deseo que el casi se pudo perder en esas orbitas ámbares.

"P-por favor suéltame." Sasha pidió clemencia al tratar se mover su cuerpo algo conmocionado pero no en vano.

"No. yo creo que a ti te gusta que yo sea un poco rudo contigo"

"…a mi no me gusta esto para nada. ¡Yo nunca me rendiré ante ti!"

"Puedo asegurarte que quieres esto igual que yo."

"No, no puedes. ¡Hey! ¡NO, no hagas eso!" el protestaba mientras Sesshoumaru terminaba de desechar el resto de la camisa destruida que ahora se encontraba en el suelo. Ahora el estaba vestido con sus pantalones y se empezaron a sentir muy tallados. Oh Kami sama… ¿acaso el se estaba excitando por como el se estaba convirtiendo en una bestia?

Sesshoumaru araño hacia abajo al bulto delgado del humano que había debajo de su ropa. El era musculoso pero no en la manera voluminoso. El era un poco más pequeño que el hombre mayor. Aun así, así es como le gusta a Sesshoumaru. "Pareces muy bueno como para devorarte" el le suspiro contra su cuello.

Sasha estaba perdido en un mar lleno de pura lujuria. Su miembro le dolía más allá de la imaginación. El no quería esto pero se sentía tan bien. Esta sensación era insaciable.

Calientes y suaves labios tan livianos que le provocaba a su mandibula un suave gimoteo al deslizarse de los labios de Sasha. "Por favor Mr. Saiga. Detenga esto. Yo ya…_ohhh_…tengo un amante…el esta…_ahhh_…el estará…muy molesto conmigo por serle…_Mmmmm_…infiel." El protesto con un titubeo en su voz.

"¿Quien eres tu para tratar de convencerme de eso? Tu pareces que estas disfrutando mis caricias." Para comprobar su punto, el capturo ambas manos del chico para darle a el uno de sus mejores accesos para acercarse a su pezón erecto dándole un firme apretón.

"_Ahhhhhh_…por favor detente. No más. Necesito irme."

"No." Sesshoumaru dijo firmemente. "Tu te quedaras hasta que yo me pueda saciar de ti."

El cinturón de Sasha fue sacado por las manos de su seductor y ahora solo quedaba el pantalón que lo molestaba desde hace mucho por la estrechez que sentía. Ahora Sesshoumaru era capaz de explorar este hermoso cuerpo humano con ambas manos. Pero antes de que el pudiera hacer eso, el quitarse la camisa de encima era prioridad numero uno. Uno por uno desabrocho los botones de su camisa hasta que su poderoso pecho estaba listo para que Sasha lo admirara. El joven humano estaba tan embobado por el cuerpo sexy del jefe, que casi ni se dio cuenta cuando sus pantalones fueron jalados hacia abajo junto con su bóxer color rojo. "¡Oye, oye, oye détente ya pervertido!"

Aun no queriendo poner atención a las quejas de su victima, el continuo con el trabajo de explorarlo. El deslizo sus uñas encima del pecho del joven, haciendo círculos alrededor delos pezones y los pectorales, para seguir con el camino a través de su piel suave y tan perfectos abdominales. Oh si, el era una deliciosa vista. Sesshoumaru bajo para capturar un tenso musculo con sus dientes para luego succionar sin piedad.

Sasha movió la cabeza hacia un lado para tratar de bloquear el juego de seducción de el, pero el se retorció por la sensación de su lengua lamiendo alrededor de su pezón. El nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Ese sentimiento era abrumador. "Por favor…" el susurro. El no podía soportar mas esta tortura. El no duraría mucho para rendirse en su escape. Lo único que quería ahora era pura satisfacción realizada en el.

"No mi amado yo todavía no he me he saciado de ti." y Sesshoumaru continuo con lo que estaba castigando al pecho del humano con largas y fuertes lamidas y chupones.

"_Ahhhhhh_…por favor…yo necesito…yo necesito"

"Si yo se lo que necesitas" Sesshoumaru murmullo contra su pecho. El deposito un ultimo beso contra el ahora rojo pezón y uso su lengua para dejar un rastro entre sus abdominales antes de alcanzar al punzante órgano que esta entre las piernas Sasha. El le dio un pequeño golpe en la punta de su miembro haciendo que el diera un pequeño salto al sentirse tan desesperado de saciarse. "Pareces que estas en pleno deseo de liberarte." El dijo. "Deja que yo arregle eso por ti."

Sesshoumaru bajo su cabeza para devorar el miembro entero de Sasha de una sola vez. El movió su cabeza de arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, en movimientos lentos. Sasha levanto sus caderas dentro de la boca de su seductor y fue castigado con ambas manos del seductor al lado de sus caderas para evitar cualquier tipo de movimientos en el futuro.

"¡_Ahhhh... ohhh _Kami! Siiii…No…Siiii!" el grito tan fuerte que la secretaria pudo escucharlo.

"¿Mr. Saiga esta todo bien allí dentro?" Malani dijo tocando la puerta. "Yo escuche unos sonidos muy fuertes."

Sasha se congelo como un corderito cuando se da cuenta que va al matadero pero aun gimiendo por la sensación que sentía en su miembro pero tratando de no sacar ningún ruido que pareciera sexual. Sesshoumaru la ignoró y continúo con su tarea, pero uso sus ojos para mandarle un mensaje al humano que jadeaba para que contestara si no querría que lo encontraran en su estado de degustación.

Parece que contestar era su única opción. "Umm…lo ssiiento _Uhhhh_….Ms. Malani…._Oh Kami_…eso…fui yo…_Ahhh_…yo tropecé y golpee mi…_Ahhh_… pie…_Ohh_…en el…escritorio…_Owww_ ¡maldición no tan fuerte!"

"Oh ok. Solo tenga cuidado." Ella dijo desde afuera.

"¡Segurooooooooo!" el dijo entre dientes.

La tensión se estaba haciendo más que evidente en su parte media del cuerpo. El podía sentirlo, si…si….solo un poco más…Entonces Sesshoumaru levanto su cabeza muy rápido y devoraba muy apasionadamente el miembro del humano hasta llegar ala punta de este deteniéndose abruptamente.

"¡Oh dulce madre del cielo! ¿Que diablos estas haciendo?" Sasha exclamo frustrado necesitando liberarse ya. Sesshoumaru detuvo el cremoso líquido que estaba por salir a la superficie, manteniendo un fuerte agarre en la cabeza de su miembro.

"Dije que tu no tendrías tu orgasmo hasta que yo me pueda saciar de ti. Y yo no lo he hecho todavía."

"Confía en mi, si tu pones tu boca en donde estaba ¡tu harás lo que sea conmigo para saciarte!"

Sesshoumaru movió su cabeza rápidamente. "Esa no es la manera que yo quiero tener el mío. Quiero estar dentro de ti. Solo así, cuando yo tenga mi orgasmo tu tendrás el tuyo."

Dos dedos se balancearon encima de la cara Sasha como gusanos. "Succiónalos" Vino la dura demanda. Y el alegremente se obligo a succionar y a succionar, y a lamer como si su vida dependiera de ello o mejor aun como que si fueran paletas de caramelo.

"Si tu no los succionas bien, tu no estarás bien preparado." Sesshoumaru advirtió metiendo más sus dedos dentro de esa caliente y húmeda boca. "Vamos, succiónalos muy fuerte. Succiónalos bien y despacio."

Sesshoumaru ya se había quitado los pantalones. Cuando, Sasha no tenía la menor idea. Todo lo que le importaba en ese momento al humano era succionar la piel de los dedos del Daiyoukai.

Viendo ya que los dedos estaban lo suficientemente empapados, el los saco de su boca. Aquellos dedos bajaron, bajaron, bajaron y finalmente llegaron al preciado Tesoro del humano. Un dedo se introdujo muy duro, y lo hizo una vez mas repitiendo el mismo movimiento unas 10 veces más. Un dedo era sencillo de manejar, pero dos eran algo complicado para Sasha. El se encogió por la sensación que le produjo Sesshoumaru y el joven mostrando su incomodidad le hizo a Sesshoumaru que le importara muy poco el asunto, el se lo hacia sin piedad. El empujo ambos dedos adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, haciendo como una tijera cortando cada vez un poco más. Sasha le dolía como un inferno. Su miembro estaba siendo tapado y ahora se estaba volviendo en una horrible sombra azul.

Los dos dedos pudieron entrar libremente sin que estuvieran muy apretados en ese estrecho espacio, dándole a Sasha el alivio de la presión que sentía en su parte mas baja, hasta sentir algo duro que amenazaba con entrar en su trasero.

"¿Que es lo que quieres que te haga" Sesshoumaru le susurro a su oído. "Dime que es lo que deseas."

"Por favor…"

"¿Por favor que?"

"Haz házmelooooooo… ¡Por favor házmelo muy fuerte!"

"Así será." Sesshoumaru entro de la forma mas violenta y dura que pudo ser sin aviso. Sasha grito muy fuerte por la sensación de un intruso en su trasero. Tan pronto como grito su mente pudo darse cuenta de que estaba gimiendo muy fuerte y los gritando también. Oh Kami sama alguien iba a escucharlo. Por supuesto que alguien lo hizo.

"¿Sr. Saiga, Sr. Minomino esta todo bien ahí adentro? Estoy empezando a preocuparme." Malani pregunto una vez mas tocando la puerta.

"Todo esta bien Malani." Sesshoumaru gruño en un tono alto, empujando aún más duro en el interior del ser humano gimiendo con el cuerpo tenso. "No se preocupe por otra cosa que escuche de nosotros Malani. Estamos discutiendo asuntos importantes".

-Sí, señor-respondió ella obedientemente.

Ahora que esa molestia estaba fuera del camino Sesshoumaru fue capaz de centrarse más en el alma marchita debajo de él. Él utilizó su brazo para levantar una pierna sobre su hombro dándole un mayor acceso en el punto caliente de Sasha, empujando a un ritmo inhumano.

"No… _Argh_…tan…_Oh Sess_….fuerte…_Oooooohhh maldicion_!

Sesshoumaru golpeó aún más duro dentro haciendo gritar Sasha y que se moviera alocadamente hasta llegar a cumplir con cada embestida. Su agarre en su miembro se convirtió más fuerte. Los impulsos se profundizaron sorprendentemente contra la próstata del humano, sacando la punta que se metió con dureza hacia el interior. Sesshoumaru estaba clavado el punto dulce con cada golpe de gran alcance. Estaba cerca... tan cerca...

"Estoy, estoy, estoy…ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Sesshoumaru sacó su miembro, justo a tiempo para ver con asombro como una corriente caliente de esperma cremosa blanca salía mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Sasha colapso tan fuerte que se derrumbó en el sofá medio aturdido medio en un estado de inconsciencia. Sesshoumaru seguía empujando dentro y fuera hasta que gimió su deseo de libertad y de satisfacción estaba hecho en toda su esencia interior que el cuerpo más pequeño le había provocado. Se sintió satisfecho y cayó hacia adelante para ponerse en la parte superior del cuerpo de Sasha.

"Ahora…Yo tuve…tuve…mi…orgasmo" el jadeaba divertidamente. Desató la correa del alrededor de las muñecas de Sasha, cambiar de posición en el sofá grande con la espalda recostada contra ella y Sasha acunado contra su pecho. El ser humano hermoso estaba ronroneando como un gatito alegre.

Sesshoumaru levantó el teléfono para marcar el número de escritorio de Malani. "Malani vaya a casa. Voy a terminar por hoy."

Aturdida sin palabras, la mujer asintió con la cabeza como si su empleador podía ver a través del teléfono y colgó.

"Espero que consigas descansar bien porque estoy seguro de que te di un entrenamiento excelente." Sesshoumaru colocó un dulce beso en la frente del ser humano. Sasha se acurrucó más cerca de sus sueños, y ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo y saciado.

Unas horas más tarde Sasha se despertó por el que se acurrucó en el pecho de Sesshoumaru. Él pasó la lengua por el pecho y levantó la vista para ver el rostro de Sesshoumaru. Era increíblemente hermoso. Era casi como un sueño. Pero como todos los sueños finalmente tuvo que despertar. Lamentablemente Se estiró al levantarse, pero fue detenido por un par de largos brazos amorosos.

"¿A dónde vas amor?" Sesshoumaru preguntó con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Sesshoumaru tiró el ser humano abajo para un ligero beso y mordisqueó alrededor de su boca.

El ser humano afirmó con tristeza. Él realmente no quería irse, pero tenía que irse. "Debemos de despertar. Esta oscuro afuera y yo debería de regresar pronto. Mi amante estará muy decepcionado de mí por volver a casa tarde."

Lamentablemente Sesshoumaru soltó su dominio sobre el cuerpo blando para dejarle levantarse y recoger su ropa. "¿Quieres tú que yo te lleve a casa?" -Preguntó.

"No, yo prefiero caminar. No vivo muy lejos de aquí."

El señor demonio miraba con ojos complacidos como el ser humano sexy trató de arreglar su traje a la forma en que hacia una vez fue, pero no hasta cierto punto. Su cabello que se mantuvo hacia una vez en una cola trenzada ahora colgaba y fluía como una cascada de medianoche. Por último a mitad de camino intento caminar con algo de dignidad, su dignidad, Sasha caminaba hacia la puerta luego se volvió antes de abrirla. "Volveremos... volveremos a vernos alguna ves mas Sesshoumaru?" -preguntó con una expresión solemne de su rostro.

Sesshoumaru asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto."

"Hmmm". Con eso dicho el hombre oscuro y adorable abrió la puerta y desapareció en la noche.

El Daiyoukai sonrió en sus adentros y afirmó. Hoy ha sido el mejor viernes que jamás había tenido. Pero ahora era el momento de caminar y volver a la realidad y volver a casa. Él se levantó del sofá de amor infestado, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño por una ducha de agua fría.

A la mañana siguiente Sesshoumaru despertó en su cama solo. ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?

"¡Hey despierta Sesshy arriba! Has estado en cama todo el día." Allí estaba sacando la cabeza de cachorrito a través de la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa de buenos días en su rostro.

"Tú mocoso estúpido son apenas las 9 a.m.""Si, si, si. Como sea te llego una carta.

Te mandaron algo de un tipo llamado Sasha Minomino. Aquí tienes. "Inuyasha arrojó la carta para hacia su mayor y salió de la habitación.

Sesshoumaru se sentó para estirarse y dio un bostezo cansado y tomó la carta para abrirlo. El aroma de rosas y lavanda entró en su nariz cuando el sobre se abrió. Sacó la carta y comenzó a leerlo.

_**"Querido**__**Sesshoumaru**__**,**_

___**Quería**__**darte las gracias**__**por**__**la**__**maravillosa velada**__**que compartí**__**contigo**__**. **__**Cada**__**momento**__**era**__**magia**__**pura**__**y**__**muy**__**sexy**__**. **__**Tú**__**siempre**__**serás**__**el**__**recuerdo**__**que**__**me dio**__**la mejor experiencia**__**sexual**__**que jamás he**__**sentido**__**. **__**Lo que**__**me hiciste a**__**mí, no**__**puede**__**siquiera**__**compararse con**__**lo que**__**mi**__**amante**__**me hace**__**. **__**Él**__**me hizo el amor**__**muy dulce para**__**mí**__**anoche**__**cuando**__**llegué**__**a casa**__**. **__**Me**__**gustaría que**__**no**__**fuera así**__**, pero **__**todo el tiempo**__**pensé en**__**tus besos**__**, **__**tus caricias**__**, **__**la sensación de**__**tu**__**cuerpo**__**sobre**__**el mío**__**, incluso **__**cuando**__**era él**__**quien**__**sentí**__**dentro de**__**mí**__**. **__**Yo**__**lo**__**quería**__**sentir dentro**__**de**__**mí**__**. **__**Yo quería**__**sentir**__**su**__**s besos. **__**Su**__**toque de amor**__**... **__**Bueno,**__**supongo**__**que eso**__**es**__**una ilusión**__**de mi**__**parte y**__**posiblemente**__**la suya**__**. **__**Espero**__**que**__**en un futuro próximo**__**vamos**__**ambos**__**a ser capaces de**__**experimentar otro**__**glorificado**__**por la noche**__**como antes**__**. **__**También**__**quería**__**decir que**__**no me arrepiento**__**de lo**__**que pasó**__**anoche**__**. **__**Espero**__**que**__**usted no**__**tenga**__**ninguna.**__**Te amo**__**Sesshoumaru**__**.**_  
_**  
**__**Tuya por**__**y para**__**siempre**__**, **__**Sasha**__**.**_

Sesshoumaru inhalo el aroma dulce y afirmó. Sí, él quería reunirse con ese oscuro y hermoso humano de nuevo muy pronto.

"¿Hey Sesshy vienes a desayunar o qué? Si no me voy a comer todo." Inuyasha gritó por el pasillo

"Ya voy cerca mocoso testarudo." Sesshy gritó. Dobló la carta, la colocó en la mesita de noche y salió a reunirse con su hermano menor para el desayuno.

**Continuara... uhhhhh este si que estaba largo...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece, ya saben que es de FoxieFirefly ahí les dejo el link para que le den una ojeada. Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha no me pertenecen solo en mi mente para mis retorcidas fantasía jijii, y desgraciadamente nada me pertenece.**

**Terminando****el****negocio parte 3**

-Así que supongo que es por eso has estado trabajando tarde eh? Es a fuera tu trabajo de mierda a Sesshoumaru?- Vino una voz enfurecida por la espalda.

Sesshoumaru y Sasha rompieron su beso de corazón al mirar hacia arriba y quedaron sin aliento. Un par de ardientes ojos furiosos quemaron un agujero donde se encontraban.

-¿Quién carajo eres?- -preguntó peligrosamente al humano.

-Escucha antes de sacar las conclusiones...- Sesshoumaru comenzó socarronamente, pero fue cortado por un puñetazo dejándolo un par de pasos atrás hasta golpear contra el muelle.

-¡Sesshoumaru!- Sasha gritó corriendo para ayudar a su amor. Miró la cara del hombre mayor y noto que tenia el labio partido y chorreando sangre. -¿Estás bien Sess?- Él utilizó la manga para limpiar la sangre de su boca.

-Créeme puta asquerosa. Sesshoumaru es el menor de tus preocupaciones en este momento!- Un puño corriendo se acercó a la persona humana y Sasha se preparó para el. Pero nunca llegó el golpe, ya que fue detenido por Sesshoumaru en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Kouga cálmate de una vez!- Sesshoumaru advirtió con amargura.

-Vete a la mierda Sesshoumaru ¿cómo pudiste hacer esto a Inuyasha? ¿Eh? ¡El perro callejero puede ser muchas cosas pero nunca sería infiel! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?- Kouga explotó de rabia blanca. Estaba tan enojado que no podía ver bien.

Sasha se acercó al lobo furioso manteniendo las manos en alto. -Escucha Kouga yo...-

-¡Escucha, quien coño eres tú, es mejor quedarse lo más lejos posible de mí o vas a conocer la tierra!-

-Escúcheme, usted necesita calmarse para que podamos hablar...- 

-YO HE DICHO QUE TE JODAS, VETE!-

Sesshoumaru había tenido suficiente con las rabietas del lobo furioso y estaba preparado para ponerles fin a ellas de una vez -Kouga escúchame necesitas relajarte y dejar que me explique.-

-Oh, chico Sesshoumaru eres un idiota lo último que yo necesito para calmarme eres tu... ¿Qué coño tienes que explicar a mí? ¿Qué es?, ¡que estas siendo infiel mentiroso, la mentira, hijo de puta que necesita una zorra de mierda humana para satisfacer sus necesidades! ¡Sólo espera le voy a decir a Inuyasha exactamente lo que pasando ahora mismo! -El del lobo volvió a dar la vuelta para irse, pero antes de hacerlo se dio la vuelta para mirar al Daiyoukai a los ojos. -Sabes Sesshoumaru, no mereces a Inuyasha. Estaría mejor sin ti.- Dicho esto se lanzó a lo lejos.

-¡Maldito sea ese tonto ignorante!- Sesshoumaru se burló airadamente.

Sasha se acercó a Sesshoumaru, lo miró y el afirmó. -¿Y ahora qué?-

* * *

El príncipe de los demonios lobos se puso furioso. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Quería introducir sus colmillos y las garras en el recto en ambos pendejos idiotas. El al ritmo de ida y vuelta en su cuarto había estado durante tres horas. Había pasado por el apartamento, pero Inuyasha no estaba allí. El perro pequeño del piso de abajo le había dicho que el hanyou había tenido que salir y que el no va a regresar por un tiempo. Había dejado un millar de mensajes de voz al chucho para que lo llamara tan pronto como sea posible.

Quince minutos más tarde después de comprobar su teléfono por 100 veces y finalmente sonó. El identificador de llamadas, dijo -chucho idiota- lo que indica que estaba llamando Inuyasha. Pulsó el teléfono y le gritó con locura. -Inuyasha escucha hay algo que tengo que decirte acerca de tu...-

-¡Se de lo que se trata todo así que trae tu estúpido trasero aquí! Inuyasha gritó y luego colgaron la llamada.

-¿Qué... demonios...?- Kouga murmuró asombrado. No podía creer esto. ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¿Acaba de llegar insultado y Sesshoumaru fue el que estaba mal? Ohh ahora él entiende. El perro grande debe de haber torcido la historia para hacerlo parecer como el malo de la película. ¿Así que eso es lo que es? ¡Bien a ahora, él va a ir allí ahora mismo a arreglar su vagón bueno!

* * *

-Caray Sesshoumaru ¿cómo diablos hizo un Daiyoukai para dejar que un lobo culo cobarde golpee la tapa de los sesos? Inuyasha le dio unas palmaditas a un filete congelado en el rostro de su hermano mayor.

-No seas tan bruto. Mi labio aun esta lastimado-. El hermano mayor rozó ligeramente la piel con un dedo y todavía estaba palpitando en la zona afectada. Mentalmente observó la piel del lobo para ocultar los daños previstos su bello rostro.

-Bueno, es mejor que estés agradecido que sea el labio y no cualquier otra cosa. Sabes cómo el lobo se pone cuando esta enojado.-

-Ese demonio necio es siempre rápido para sacar conclusiones sin razonamiento-.

-Bueno, ese es nuestro Kouga por ti.- Inuyasha rió a sabiendas.

Un duro golpe se escucho a toda prisa en la puerta en un ritmo rápido.

-Hablando del diablo. Supongo que es Kouga,- Inuyasha murmuró caminando hacia la puerta. Abrió la cerradura y llamó de inmediato a la tierra como Kouga se apresuró a acertar en el rostro de Sesshoumaru. -¡Que mentira le has estado escupiendo el chucho hijo de dos tiempos de puta!-

Los ojos de oro se redujeron a un parpadeo con un toque de rojo. -Sabes sería prudente alejarse de mí Lobo o ¿prefieres ser montado en mi pared?- Sesshoumaru dijo con una voz mortal.

-¡Me encantaría ver que lo intentes tu excusa pobre para a un perro maldito!-

Una señal baja de un gruñido profundo del Daiyoukai y la paciencia cada vez mayor. -Estoy siendo amable en advertirte Kouga. El insulto permaneció junto a una persona que va a garantizar tu rápida desaparición.-

-¡Vete a la mierda cabrón! quiero que lo intentes. Por favor, dame una maldita buena razón para darte una patada en el culo.-

Inuyasha se levantó de un salto para intervenir entre los dos demonios enojados. Una pelea entre ellos era la última cosa que este edificio necesitaba. -Chicos, chicos cálmense. Vamos a sentarnos y hablar de esto.-

-De ninguna manera chucho tu estúpido hermano merece este castigo en su trasero-.

-¡Kouga relájate!- Inuyasha gritó al lobo furioso bloqueando el poder ir más lejos.

-¡Yo digo que no! ¡Déjame pasar, Quiero luchar contra el!-

-Deja que él pase Inuyasha. ¡Me gustaría nada más que dejar que mis colmillos se hundan en su carne!- Una sonrisa amarga en el rostro de Sesshoumaru se extendió por como él burló al demonio lobo valiente, dejando al descubierto un colmillo de forma filosa.

Kouga se molestó con la visualización repugnante. -Oh, sí le gustaría hacer eso tu pervertido enfermo. ¡Acabo de apostar que a ti te encantaría hundir tus colmillos y tu pene en algo que no sea tu pareja maldito!-

La sala de estar de repente se giro a como la vida de Sesshoumaru se pusieron de pies con su Youki causando los objetos sonaran y aplastaran contra las paredes del chico. Su ira acumulada en las ondas de vibración golpeó tanto a Kouga e a Inuyasha contra la pared. -¡Cómo te atreves hablarme de tal manera! ¡Sabes acabas de asegurar tu muerte, tu estas muerto lobo!-

Un viento se desató en el aire, seguido de la mano Sesshoumaru ajustando firmemente alrededor de la garganta de Kouga. Había estado tanto tiempo desde que el libero el uso de su veneno de su alma y por los dioses que el lobo sentiría su rabia.

Kouga luchó con el agarre de sus manos en torno al agarre de Sesshoumaru. Kouga trato de dar a sus pulmones un alivio en su cuello. Pero no fue tal alivio. Sólo un agarre más fuerte le dio el hombre para asegurar su muerte. Tosió y dando patadas y arañazos para tratar de soltarse y poder respira, Pero todavía no hay soltura.

El hanyou saltó a la acción asustado por la vida de su amigo. El olor desagradable de descamación de la piel con la sangre ardiente picó dentro de su nariz. Él lo agarró del brazo tratando de que el hermano mayor lo soltara mientras el hacia algo así como una palanca , pero nada dio resultado. Luego miró hacia arriba y casi se desmayó de horror. Los ojos de Sesshoumaru fueron tomando un color rojo carmesí y unas rayas aparecieron de sus mejillas irregulares. Inuyasha no había visto esa mirada en siglos. Fue absolutamente aterrador. Había una esperanza de nunca tener que ver esa mirada de asesinato en sus ojos nunca más. Pero a pesar de su creciente temor él tenía que salvar la vida del lobo.

-¡Sesshoumaru detente! ¡Vas a matarlo! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Por favor, para dejar que se vaya!- Inuyasha gritó temblando.

-¡NO! ¡El lobo se atrevió a cuestionar mi lealtad hacia ti! ¡Y me insulta diciendo cosas tan sucias de mi ser! Se merece esto y mucho más.- Su agarre apretado hacia Kouga se aferro más desesperadamente.

-¡Por favor, Sesshoumaru! Sé que eres fiel a mí, sé que tú nunca me engañarías. Por favor, te lo ruego. ¡Déjalo que se vaya!- Inuyasha tiró de de su brazo aún más duro tratando con toda su fuerza de hanyou sobre el poder de su hermano.

-¡Suéltame Inuyasha!-

-¡No, yo no lo haré!- Todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha sacudió las emociones de todos los ruidos a través de la habitación. No podía creer que todo esto estaba pasando. Odiaba esto. Esto no era la forma en que se supone que debe ser. Los tres eran todo lo que había tenido el uno del otro. ¡No debe terminar así! Sus ojos de oro se ensancharon y empezó a llorar desesperadamente por sus hermanos, el que el, El gran hanyou se derritiera en lágrimas de desesperación ya no lo era importante. -¡Por favor, Sesshoumaru dejarlo ir! ¡No lo mates! ¡Estoy pidiendo que lo dejes ir! Él es... mi único amigo. Yo sé de lo que se trata todo lo que realmente paso ¿si? Así que déjalo. ¡No importa!-

-¡he dicho que me sueltes!- Sesshoumaru en su furia sanguinaria no pensó como podría él colgar de su brazo su hermano y poder cruzar por la habitación con una fuerza sobre natural. Así que lo jalo y lo tiro provocando que Inuyasha se fuera volando por el aire a través de las puertas rompiendo las partes de la puerta que tenían cristal que daban al balcón, y sobrepaso los rieles del final de la pared del balcón hacia su muerte. Él gritó con espanto y horror de la gravedad que acababa de asumir tirando de él rápidamente. Incluso un demonio completo de sangre no sería capaz de sobrevivir el poder de tal caída. En un grito impotente gritó en la parte superior con todo el poder de sus pulmones por su compañero.

-¡SESSHOMARU!-

El Daiyoukai volvió a la realidad por el sonido tan estruendoso que hizo su compañero al romperse en llanto. ¿Qué es lo que el había hecho? El se dio la vuelta horrorizado al dares cuenta de que el tiro a su compañero de la parte mas alta de el edificio y caer directamente hacia su muerte. -¡INUYASHA!- el grito frenéticamente asustado y lleno de pánico. El soltó al lobo y este cayo al suelo y se fue volando a la orilla detrás de su hermano menor.

-¡Inuyasha!- Kouga grito apresurándose a llegar a la orilla de los rieles del balcón par a ver a ambos hermanos cayendo hacia el suelo. Sus ojos azules claros se congelaron en un segundo. Inuyasha estaba cayendo demasiado rápido. Sesshoumaru no iba lograr atraparlo a tiempo.

Inuyasha sabia que era el final. El pudo ver pensamientos y rápidos recuerdos en un abrir y cerrar los ojos mientras que al mismo tiempo sentía la sensación de el viento recorrer por todo su cuerpo en una velocidad demasiado rápida como para poder describirla. Recuerdos. Todos los sentimientos de su Corazón y sus memorias guardadas ahí. Cuando el y Sesshoumaru se conocieron. Los tiempos de sus batallas hace muchos años atrás. Cuando Sesshoumaru le pregunto a el que fuera su compañero por todo la eternidad. Incluso cuando ellos tuvieron que adaptarse para vivir en el mundo humano nuevo. ¿Realmente iba a terminar de esta forma? El cerro los ojos con lagrimas que flotaban a través del aire de sus mejillas mientras el continuaba cayendo rápido hacia el suelo.

El Corazón de Sesshoumaru estaba latiendo desbocadamente. El no lo iba a poder salvar a tiempo. No había salida. Inuyasha estaba cayendo demasiado rápido incluso para el que era un demonio completo, poderoso, rápido y no podía salvarlo. Su hermano estaba muy lejos de el. El no iba a poder salvarlo. El muy pronto golpearía el suelo antes de que el pudiera atraparlo en sus brazos. ¡No! ¡No! el iba a perderlo.

Y ahí fue cuando Sesshoumaru hizo algo que el no había hecho desde la muerte de Rin. Su visión empezó a desvanecerse y empezó a vacilar….el iba a perder a su hermano, su amante, su compañero, su corazón. Sin Inuyasha en su vida ya nada tenia que hacer en este mundo. Su alma estaba siendo consumida por el pavor que sentía al ver que su hermano se hacia mas pequeño y pequeño ante el. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Inuyasha iba a morir…todo por su culpa. -¡INUYASHA!-

El hanyou abrió sus ojos cuando escucho el llamado de su compañero. Su hermano estaba volando hacia abajo tal y como el estaba cayendo tratando de salvarlo. El sabia de que Sesshoumaru no iba a ser capaz de atraparlo. Pero…el era feliz…al menos por que el iba a poder ver la cara de su adorado hermano una ultima vez. -te amo Sesshoumaru- el susurro.

Aquellas tres palabras hicieron eco en las orejas y mente de Sesshoumaru. Sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron mientras que las lágrimas flotaban alrededor de su cara forzosamente. No, No, No, el no podía perderlo. El no podía….entonces en cámara lenta como Inuyasha desaparecía de su vista. -¡NOOOOOO!-

La cuadra entera de la ciudad se asustó por el poderoso impacto del cuerpo de Inuyasha contra la tierra. El pavimento del suelo se aplasto y partes de el cayeron por doquier creando un gran cráter, rompiendo los vidrios de las ventanas que estaban en su alrededor. Carros y peatones de los alrededores fueron tirados al suelo por el poderoso temblor que se sintió en el suelo. Y entraron todos en conmoción y en un caos, mientras que Inuyasha yacía en medio de ellos sin algún tipo de emoción.

Sesshoumaru aterrizo directo en medio de la grieta al lado de su hermano menor sin poder creer el silencio de el. Inuyasha no se movía. Su cabello estaba disperse por toda su cabeza. Sangre salpico por todos lados y salía de su cara cubriendo prácticamente todo de el.

-Inu…Inuyasha…Por favor…No…- Sesshoumaru sostuvo su cabeza, agarro sus rodillas y levanto a el cuerpo inerte de su hermano. -Por favor Inuyasha abre los ojos. Yo…yo no quise, no fue mi intención. Por favor te lo ruego.- El se estaba ahogando por dentro. Pero el no se movió.

Pequeñas gotas cayeron en las mejías del hanyou. El Daiyoukai limpio la sangre de los labios y de sus ojos de su hermano menor. Su piel se sentía tan helada. No como aquel fresco sentimiento caliente que lo abrazaba de noche. El le dio un nervioso beso en la boca de Inuyasha esperando contra toda fe que el despertaría y le regresaría el beso. Pero no lo hizo. No hubo respuesta alguna.

-Oh Kami sama…No. Por favor Kami… No… ¡por favor no te lo lleves lejos de mi! ¡Yo lo necesito! ¡Por favor!- el abrazo el cuerpo sin vida hacia el suyo meciéndolo lentamente hacia adelante y atrás. Su ardiente, su hermoso Yasha se había ido…. Y era todo por su culpa.

-¡INUYASHA!-


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a la grandiosa Rumiko sensei y la historia tampoco me pertenece a como ya se los he dicho esta la pertenece a FoxieFirefly y espero que lo disfruten a como yo lo disfrute, y por favor dejen review que eso es lo que me inspira a seguir.**

* * *

**No mas negocios parte 4**

Kouga revolvió rápidamente por el hueco de la escalera en un frenesí de pánico. Estuvo a punto de tropezar por como sus ojos se convirtieron difusos. "Inuyasha por favor no te mueras. Por favor, no mueras." Él cantó una y otra vez mientras corría a lo largo.

Por último, llegando a la última planta él corrió a través de la doble puerta del vestíbulo y busco en todo el enjambre de asustados humanos. "¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡MUEVANSE DE MI CAMINO MALDITA SEA!" Empujó y empujó a través de la multitud próximos al carretero de gran sangrado en el suelo. Miró hacia abajo dentro del centro y vio a Sesshoumaru quien todavía seguía meciendo el cuerpo de Inuyasha hacia atrás y poco a poco hacia adelante. -No... Él... no puede estar. "Él susurró roncamente a causa de la opresión en la garganta.

Él se deslizo por el lado del agujero y saltó hacia su amigo. Kouga quería desmayarse. Inuyasha estaba goteando sangre de sus lados y goteaba de su cara. No lo había visto así en muchos, muchos años. El lobo movió la cabeza tratando de librar su mente de la terrible pesadilla que el día de hoy ha sido. Todo el día había sido sólo un jodido evento tras otro.

"¿Lobo?" Sesshoumaru murmuró.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" Kouga estaba muy lejos de estar en el estado de ánimo para verle, incluso a simple vista en la dirección de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru ignora la actitud de Kouga cepillando de lado sus amados flequillo en la frente. Fue un gesto que el haría cada mañana antes de salir para el trabajo. "Sígueme asegúrame para llegar a nuestra casa." Levantó el cuerpo de Inuyasha frío en sus brazos sosteniéndolo cerca. "Tenemos que darnos prisa. Puedo oír las sirenas que vienen hacia aquí."

Kouga se resistía a moverse, pero decidió que era mejor que los acompañara. Encontrando ambos en el interior con el cuerpo de Inuyasha se hubiera mirado muy sospechoso. "Está bien."

Los dos hombres desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con su velocidad demonio natural para pasar por todos los seres humanos sin ser detectado. Ellos llegaron a la última planta en tiempo record y se fueron por la puerta principal ya abierta pasando por encima de los muebles dañados o vidrio que cubrían el suelo. Todo el apartamento parecía que había sido saqueado por un tsunami. Retratos que colgaban en las paredes estaban ahora en el suelo. Su televisor de pantalla plana ya establecidos en un desorden y destrozado lo que quedaba que ahora era de vidrio roto. Fue una devastación total.

Sesshoumaru sacudió los objetos peligrosos sobre el sofá y puso el cuerpo de Inuyasha abajo sobre el cojín. Tiró de la manga a lo largo de la mano para limpiar la sangre que aún goteaba de la frente de su hermano, y el tratando de mantener su cara limpia. Dejo un pequeño beso en los labios fríos, se levantó para salir de la habitación en dirección a su dormitorio libre. Había una pared del fondo con un gran retrato de sí mismo e Inuyasha vestidos con sus kimonos feudal. Lo habían pintado por un artista durante la década de 1700. Sesshoumaru estaba mirando a los ojos de su hermano y como Inuyasha miró de nuevo hacia él. Sus ojos dicen mucho de lo mucho que se amaban.

Levantó dos garras hacia la pared y trazó un símbolo de algún tipo alrededor. Él movió en un amplio círculo, aprovechado cinco puntos, y los puntos alineados en el centro. La pared poco a poco volvió a la vida de apertura hacia arriba para revelar cuatro de la espadas más poderoso en toda la creación: Tetsaiga, Tensaiga, Tokijin y Bakusaiga. Pero sólo una se utiliza para conceder su deseo. Tensaiga se levantó de su carcasa y llevado a la sala para los fines previstos.

Kouga se sentó junto a su mejor amigo de duelo. No podía creer que él se había ido realmente. Su único y mejor amigo se había ido. Habían estado en el infierno tanto y juntos de nuevo. Los tres de ellos tienen que hacer algo para que no se acabe ahora así... "Kouga. Hazte a un lado". Kouga levantó la vista para ver a Sesshoumaru sosteniendo su espada. El lobo se supo de inmediato lo que la cuchilla era y rápidamente se apartó para dejar trabajar su magia.

Sesshoumaru sostuvo la espada sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha, su hermano, esperando que el pulso de las señas que le dirían donde cortar los mensajeros del inframundo. Unos momentos pasaron y no hubo pulso. Ni un solo temblor. El Daiyoukai apretó su agarre sobre la vaina de la espada tratando desesperadamente de que funcione. Pero todavía no se movía. La espada cayó de su mano golpeando el suelo con un duro sonido mientras el se dejo caer de rodillas. Tensaiga no consideró Inuyasha digno de revivir. Pero ¿por qué? ¿No era razón suficiente para la vida que la vida del fuera ser restaurado?

"Q-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a la vida?" Kouga cuestionó nerviosamente. "¿Por qué carajo está tomando tanto tiempo?"

Un resoplido se estremecía mientras salía de los labios de Sesshoumaru cuando sintió el aguijón muy familiar en la parte posterior de su ojo que le indicaba que volvía. "Tensaiga... ¿No encontró lo digno de la vida de Inuyasha como para ser ... traído de la tumba" Se ahogó miserablemente "Inuyasha no va a volver"

Esas palabras a Kouga lo golpearon como una tonelada de ladrillos por como la realidad se apoderó de él ¿Así que era todo? ¿Sólo así de fácil? ¿Inuyasha se había ido realmente? ¿No hay más lobo cobarde o idiota estúpido? Su mejor amigo se había ido.

Gateando lentamente como un infante el se dirigió a su amado, Sesshoumaru levanto ambas manos para ponerlas en las mejillas de Inuyasha. "Por favor…Inuyasha. Por favor no me dejes así. Todos los años que hemos compartido…no significan nada si no estas a mi lado… no puedo soportar esta vida sin ti…" sus manos se estremecían con cada aliento de su corazón roto. "te lo ruego mi hermano pequeño. Abre los ojos para mi por favor…"

El frio silencio al no dar respuesta alguna a la petición del demonio hizo que ambos demonios cayeran en el medio de la sala llorando desesperadamente en pena por la perdida de sus mas grande amado compañero.

De repente una voz dijo el nombre de Sesshoumaru afuera de la puerta. Los pasos que se escuchaban eran casi imperceptibles pero se escuchaba como que si alguien estaba corriendo hacia su casa. El se puso de pie abruptamente limpiando sus lagrimas para ver cara a cara al intruso que se aproximaba a su casa.

"¡Sesshoumaru! ¡Inuyasha! ¿Donde están todos?" Lady Tsukiko, Madre de Sesshoumaru, corrió atravesando la puerta principal mirando alrededor hasta que miro a su hijo con su cara llena de tristeza y lagrimas. "Oh no ¡Sesshoumaru dime que no es cierto! ¿Donde esta el? ¡Muéstramelo ahora!" ella demando. Ella sintió como una fuerza se llevaba una vida al otro mundo desde su casa, ella atravesó la ciudad lo más rápido que pudo para ver a quien esa alma le pertenecía pero de alguna manera ella presentía de quien se trataba.

"El esta aquí madre." El inmediatamente sabía de quien ella estaba hablando.

Lady Tsukiko grito con sus manos sobre su boca mientras que ella tomaba a su yerno con el montón de sangre que resaltaba a la vista. "Sesshoumaru por que no has usado a la Tensaiga para traerlo de vuelta a la vida. ¿Que significado tiene esto?"

"¿acaso crees que no lo he intentado madre? ¡Aquella espada inservible escogió no salvar la vida de mi amado Inuyasha por razones que desconozco! ¡Así que dirige el placer de culpar a alguien a otro lado, por que este no es el momento!" el le grito enfurecido.

Su silencio de incredulidad lleno el ambiente mientras ella agachaba su cabeza hacia el todavía cuerpo del hanyou. Arrodillándose a su lado ella puso su mano sobre su pecho para sanar sus heridas y sus profundos y terribles miraría mejor su cuerpo cuando estuviera limpio de aquellas heridas así que el no… pero luego ella dio un pequeño grito ahogado. No podía ser… ella puso sus manos un poco mas arriba par estar segura y…de verdad que lo era. Era muy débil pero… había un latido lento. ¡Inuyasha estaba vivo! "hijo mío ven aquí rápido y arrodíllate conmigo" ella ordeno.

Haciendo lo que ella dijo, el se arrodillo al lado de su madre y tristemente miro hacia abajo a Inuyasha. "¿Madre que quieres de mi?"

"Pon tu mano aquí y quiero que alimentes el youki que esta dentro del cuerpo de Inuyasha ¿me entendiste?"

"¿Pero con que propósito…?"

"¿Me entendiste?" Ella pregunto en un tono duro que le dio a entender que no era algo de tomarse a la ligera.

Asintiendo pesadamente el puso sus manos sobre el Corazón de Inuyasha e inmediatamente alimento su youki. El no podía ver el significado de hacer esto si….que demo….eso era un…latido…ahí estaba otra vez. Era débil pero estaba latiendo su corazón. "Inuyasha esta…vivo." El susurro asustado por que creía estar soñando despierto.

Kouga se levanto de donde estaba sentado en el suelo cuando sus orejas percibieron algo que el creyó que era un malentendido. "¿Acaso…dijiste que el chucho esta vivo?" el salto y señalo al lado de su amigo.

"Si lo esta pero debemos llevarlo a el a mi hospital antes de que muera aquí. Aunque nosotros hubiéramos escuchado un latido, eso no significa que el no esta cerca de la muerte." Ella les dijo a los dos demonios. "debemos hacerlo rápido. Sesshoumaru y tu ahí, Lobo, agarra a Inuyasha y algunas cuantas cosas de el. Vamos a dirigirnos a mi estación medica."

Sin demorarse ni un solo momento, ambos hombres corrieron alrededor de ella para hacer su mandato.

Lady Tsukiko empezó amorosamente colocar su mano sobre su mejía para calentar a su yerno. "Se fuerte Inuyasha. Solo resiste un poco mas y nosotros te ayudaremos a que te mejores."

"Podrías encontrar un lugar para sentarte y detenerte de ese paseo demente de un lado para otro. Esta volviéndome loco." Sesshoumaru gruño desde sus dedos encajados para detener su quijada.

"Jodete Sesshoumaru," Kouga dijo mientras continuaba su ritmo en la sala de afuera de la estación medica del hospital de Tsukiko. "Todo esto es tu culpa de todos modos, así que trata de no hablarme. Yo respeto a tu madre y no quiero que ella esta de luto por hijo por una posible muerte."

"Si, como que si tu podrías hacer mucho daño a alguien." El declaro sencillamente.

Kouga ignoro el argumento. Este no era el momento ni el lugar para entrar o hacer otra pelea. Los daños en si ya eran severos.

Sesshoumaru sabia que el estaba comportándose mal y siendo estúpido niño pero era el único modo en el que el podía relajarse y dejar a un lado los nervios. Su pie estaba moviéndose de arriba para debajo de una manera inhumana, como que si tuviera vida propia.

"Maldito perro callejero, solo respóndeme una cosa. Solo, solo dime por que. ¿Por que tú traicionaste a Inuyasha? El nunca ni en un millón de años, pensar en hacer lo que tu le hiciste." Kouga pregunto después del silencio abrumador.

El Daiyoukai miro al Lobo con ojos llenos de expresión pero con dureza. "Yo no tengo por que explicarte ninguna de mis acciones a ti. A como tu lo recalcaste, yo ya lo hice. Yo no planeo hacerlo una vez mas."

"Si tienes razón. Yo no soy el quien necesita que le expliques. El único que necesita saber tus razones esta detrás de esas puertas."

Antes Sesshoumaru pudo hacer hecho un contra ataque, la luz que se miraba a través de esas puertas se apagaron, y su madre salió a su encuentro. Con una señal ella miro a los dos con una expresión de alivio. "El esta muy mal herido pero lograra recuperarse. Hice lo mejor que pude darle con sanar sus heridas, pero no pude sanar completamente sus huesos. La hemorragia interna fue detenida así que sus órganos volverán a sus funciones normales con el tiempo. Sin embargo, aun tiene 6 costillas rotas, ambas piernas están rota y un cráneo fracturado. No será trabajo difícil para el al menos por unos 3 a 4 días." La explicación era lo único que necesitaban los demonios para respirar tranquilamente.

"Madre ¿puedo ir a verlo por favor?"

Kouga miro a Sesshoumaru tanto que parecía que le iba a crecer otra cabeza. "¿Estas demente o que? Después de lo que le hiciste deberías de ser el ultimo en ver al chucho. Yo iré primero."

"Quédate atrás Kouga. Yo iré primero." Sesshoumaru argumento seriamente.

"No, yo lo hare." Kouga contradijo.

"La verdad Kouga, me gustaría conversar un poco contigo en mi oficina por favor." La mujer interrumpió suavemente. "¿Podrías caminar por este lado por favor?"

El Lobo no era del que le gustaba desobedecer a los mayores así que el la siguió, asegurándose de quemarle un hueco de la muerte en la cara de Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru puedes entrar. Yo creo que el esta despierto pero no creo que lo este mucho tiempo el necesita descansar." Ella instruyo en su tono de madre en el que Sesshoumaru supiera que estaba todo bien.

"Si madre." Manteniendo su compostura calmada y relajada, empujo las puertas y se alivio al ver a Inuyasha sentado derecho soportándolo la cama.

"Hola amor. ¿Como te sientes?" Sesshoumaru jalo una silla cerca de la cama, y tomo unas de las manos del hanyou juntándolas con las suyas.

Inuyasha se rio por lo bajo pero luego dio un pequeño quejido al sentir dolor por como la reírse sus costillas se golpeaban y juntaban. "Yo sobreviviré. Pero maldición esta mierda duele. Tener huesos rotos no es exactamente como caminar con un pastel ah?"

Sesshoumaru miro a su hermano con cuidado. El estaba con mucho dolor y el estaba aquí bromeando con que no era gran cosa. Oh como amaba a esa cabeza de chorlito. "Inuyasha por favor perdóname. Es mi culpa que tú estés en esa condición. Yo te juro que no era mi intencion…" Sus labios se cerraron abruptamente por un dedo puesto en ellos.

"Shhh lo se Sesshoumaru. Se que no querías hacerme daño a propósito. Fue un accidente."

"Pero casi mueres. Casi te pierdo. Y cuando Tensaiga no respondía a ti…Yo…casi me muero. Yo no puedo ni soñar en tener una vida sin que tú no estés en ella. Por favor prométeme que nunca me dejaras. Te amo demasiado." El termino de decir eso con lágrimas que caían de sus ojos dorados.

Esa imagen rompió el Corazón de Inuyasha. El odiaba ver a su hermano mayor tan vulnerable. Era demasiado difícil verlo en ese estado. "Por favor hermano no llores. Yo no puedo verte así." El uso el reverso de su mano para limpiar las lagrimas que caían. "Yo también te amo idiota. ¿Que te hace pensar que yo te dejare solo en este mundo sin que alguien te soporte?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza Sesshoumaru respondió. "Tu tonto hanyou. Eres el único al que quiero que me de un infierno en esta tierra. Asegúrate de recuperarte lo mas pronto posible por que planeo hacerte sentir como el príncipe que eres." El levanto las manos del chico hacia su boca para darle un beso de promesa.

"Hmm me gusta como suena eso. ¿Que te parece si empezamos a hacer algo ahorita?" Inuyasha pregunto sugestivamente levantando y bajando sus cejas.

Sesshoumaru le parpadeo a su hermano menor a como el creía que el había perdido la cabeza. "Tus heridas deben de ser muy graves como para que tu quieras intimar conmigo."

"Pero estoy siendo serio." El hanyou aseguro. "Tu me excitaste con esta platica adorable de sexo. Y estoy listo para algo de alivio."

"Ahora yo se que estas sufriendo de serias heridas en la cabeza. Yo iré donde mi madre para traerlo y decirle que verifique tu estado mental."

"Vamos Sesshy Estoy bien. Mi cabeza no me duele tanto. Yo se de lo que estoy hablando. Solo mira," Inuyasha mostro en la parte de abajo de su cuerpo un pedazo pequeño de tela levantado mas que lo normal. "El quiere salir y jugar un poco. ¿Y quien soy yo para denegarle esa diversión a el?"

"Eres realmente imposible Inuyasha." El mayor dijo muy emotivamente.

Inuyasha encogió los hombres lo mejor que pudo. "Si pero me amas de todas formas."

"Por supuesto. Tú sabes que si." Para demostrarlo, se levanto para dar al hanyou un beso palpitante de corazón en los labios. Profundizó el beso un poco más cuidadoso para ser conscientes de sus heridas. Deteniendo parte de su voluntad, Sesshoumaru se retiró con un lloriqueo de cachorro tratando de seguir. "Mmmm que sabor tan dulce como siempre hermanito."

El cachorrito gimió de la atención que tanto necesita. "Por favor, ¿Sesshoumaru sólo un poco más? necesito algo para conseguir que la cuiden". Refiriéndose a su miembro duro y dolorido al no ser tocado.

"No. Tú tendrás que esperar."

Inuyasha puso mala cara con sus labios. "Keh, seguro que lo harías por Sasha."

Sesshoumaru puso la espalda rígida provocando a Inuyasha dar un suspiro de decepción. "Ya veo. Así que te gusta Sasha más que mí." El miro hacia abajo y puso los ojos tristes de la verdad de sus propias palabras.

Momentos pasó entre los dos antes de que las siguientes palabras fueran pronunciadas. "Es cierto que Sasha es bello, tímido y suave-" Sesshoumaru comenzó.

"Esta bien..." Inuyasha cortó con amargura. "Es como que no me importa que te gusta Sasha más." Sus ojos ardían de la necesidad de liberar sus lágrimas, pero él no iba a llorar. Si Sesshoumaru quería Sasha más que a el que así sea.

"Pero yo no lo prefiero por encima de ti. Te quiero."

Dicha declaración le llevó de su estado de ánimo vacilante a dar una mirada a su hermano. "¿En serio?"

"Sí". Él apretó su agarre en la mano de Inuyasha seguramente. "Inuyasha Te amo por lo que eres. Ese cobre amarillo, festivo espíritu enérgico, es como una luz de vigilia para mí todos los días. Yo no cambiaría por nada en la palabra."

"Yo... yo... no sé qué decir. Quiero decir ¿estás seguro?" Balbuceó. "Quiero decir no estoy pidiendo que elijas que hacer, pero-"

"Estoy seguro". Sesshoumaru cortó sus palabras con un beso firme para detener sus balbuceos sin sentido.

El beso duró varios segundos antes de que se escuchara una gran conmoción pasando por el pasillo.

"¡Él es quién!" Kouga gritó corriendo por al pasillo y estalla a través de las puertas dobles. "¿Quieres decirme que eres el mismo humano que vi en el puerto con Sesshoumaru?"

"Uh sí estúpido! ¿Qué crees que estábamos tratando de decirte?" Inuyasha gritó enojado de nuevo. El intento olvidar momentáneamente su dolor y puso marcha atrás.

Sesshoumaru lo metió bajo las sábanas y giro su atención a Kouga. "Si no fueras tan rápido con sus supuestos pensamientos idiotas, yo lo habría explicado a continuación."

"Pero, ¿Pero cómo? ¡Era plena luz del día!" Kouga agitó los brazos desorientado más allá de la imaginación. No podía creer esto.

"Esa fue mi culpa." Señora Tsukiko apareció por detrás de la puerta de la habitación. "Inuyasha había preguntado si podía hacer una poción para que lo cambie a su forma de humano por momentos durante el día para darle sabor a su vida amorosa y de mi hijo."

"¿Quieres decir que ... entonces ... y él ... .. Se ughhh ¡MALDICION!" Kouga se hundió en un sillón confundido. "Parece como si a alguien le debo una disculpa enorme." Miró hacia Sesshoumaru que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

"Si, así es. Deberías no volver nunca a dudar de mi lealtad para mi compañero. Lo amo demasiado para elegir otro. Como ya he dicho que tratamos de explicarte a ti." Sesshoumaru no muestra ninguna piedad, hacia el lobo malentendido. Sin embargo, esperó unos instantes antes de continuar. "Sin embargo voy a perdonar a su momentánea pérdida de la cordura, debido a sus intenciones nobles hacia Inuyasha."

"Sí tu imbécil grande." Inuyasha entra también. "La próxima vez escucha antes de saltar a conclusiones estúpidas. Pero de todas formas gracias por haber luchado por mi espalda lobo estúpido." Kouga sonrió a sus dos amigos y suspiró deprimido. Toda esta información desordenada le estaba dando una migraña.

Lady Tsukiko se aclaró la garganta para obtener la atención de todos. "Creo que eso es emoción suficiente por hoy. Inuyasha necesita su descanso. Así que vamos a dejarlo todos por ahora. Sesshoumaru eso significa a ti también. Él va a ser capaz de volver a casa en un día o dos."

"Sí, madre. Sólo dame un segundo más para decir buenas noches." Sesshoumaru pidió en voz baja.

Lady Tsukiko permitió que fuera así y ayudado por un lobo confundido a sus pies para llevarlo a su oficina para una aspirina. Se conseguía un dolor de cabeza de toda la confusión.

Los dos hermanos compartían una mirada de amor hacia los demás y un beso dulce.

"Así que dime. ¿A quién te gustaría ver en la casa cuando salga de este lugar?" El hanyou ronroneó sexy.

"Mmm me gustaba mi dulce humano. Pero he tenido bastante dulces durante toda la vida." Él puso su mano hacia abajo sobre la erección de Inuyasha lo que le causó un silbido de placer. "Creo que quiero el sabor picante de hanyou que gotea de mis labios."

Inuyasha gimió queriendo tanto seriamente el estar bien otra vez para que pudiera dar a su compañero placer y el gusto que él deseaba.

Los demonios del perro compartieron otro beso, una vez más y Sesshoumaru se apartó para meter de nuevo en Inuyasha bajo las mantas. Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y se volvió. "Te amo a ti Yasha". Le susurró en voz baja.

"Te amo a ti a ti también Sesshy". Inuyasha susurro en voz baja.

Dicho esto Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación para que descanse Yasha. Y el hanyou quedó dormido feliz pensando lo que el mañana y la aventura sería para ellos.

**Continuara...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha, manga, serie, etc. No me pertenecen solo a la grandiosa Rumiko sensei y la historia es de FoxieFirefly a como ya lo he repetido solo traduzco. Enjoy, dejen review. Ja neeeeeeee**

**Suena mi campana.**

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _"¡Sesshoumaru! _Ring. Ring. Ring. _"¡Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru llegó corriendo por el pasillo hacia su habitación. "¿Sí Inuyasha?"

"¿No has oído la condenada campana?" Él sacudió una vez más asegurándose de de que estaba trabajando sus oídos. "Ring Ring Ring me parece que trabaja bien conmigo."

El Daiyoukai lentamente contó desde uno hasta diez antes de responder. "Pido disculpas. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"

"Umm... se me olvidó. Ya veo, si tu hubieras llegado antes no habrías olvidado." Se quejó cruzándose de brazos, sentado en posición vertical en la cama haciendo pucheros.

Sesshoumaru no iba a permitir que su temperamento sacara lo mejor de él. Él había aprendido recientemente, hace dos días lo que la ira era capaz de hacer. Inuyasha se lesionó y todavía se recuperaba de los huesos rotos. Sus costillas sanaron ayer y también lo hizo su cráneo. Pero sus piernas eran obstinadas tomando mucho más tiempo para sanar. En contra de su buen juicio le había dado Inuyasha una pequeña campana para que suene cada vez que necesitaba algo. Qué cosa le paso por la cabeza para hacer tal cosa insensata estaba más allá de él. "Pido disculpas por mantenerte en espera. Toca la campanilla cuando recuerdes qué era lo que necesitabas ¿ok?".

"Ok". Inuyasha respondió alegremente.

El hermano mayor se volvió para irse, pero fue detenido una vez más.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"¿Sí Inuyasha?" Él dijo con paciencia.

"Oh, ¿escuchaste esta vez? Bueno yo estaba queriendo estar seguro." Sonriendo alegremente sin saber que estaba siendo una molestia.

Sesshoumaru esperó un momento más antes de dar vuelta otra vez para hacer de su partida.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"¿Sí Inuyasha?"

"Umm... Se me olvidó de nuevo. Lo siento, voy a tratar de recordar la próxima vez."

"Bien."

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Increíblemente él ni siquiera lo había hecho dar tres pasos antes de que la campana sonara de nuevo. "¿Sí Inuyasha?"

"Lo recordé esta vez. ¿Me podrías arreglar un sándwich, por favor?" Inuyasha pidió inocentemente.

"Por supuesto. Espera un momento."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru estaba perdiendo una pequeña pizca de su calma.

"¿Podrías, asegurarte de poner un pepinillo aun lado también? Ah, ¿y algunos papitas? Gracias."

Sesshoumaru gimió en sus adentros. "Sí Inuyasha". Se volvió para irse, pero de nuevo se arremolinó en torno a la espera de la campana para llamar de nuevo.

El hanyou inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con respecto a extraños movimientos de su hermano. "¿Qué diablos estas esperando?" Preguntó sulfuradamente. "El sándwich no se va hacer el mismo. Empieza a caminar. Chop, Chop!" Dio una palmada a toda prisa a su hermano a lo largo.

_«1__, __2, 3,4__,_..." Sesshoumaru mentalmente contó saliendo de la habitación hacia la cocina. Tomó el pan y arrancó la bolsa abierta. Llegó a la nevera para sacar la mostaza, mayonesa, lechuga, carne asada, jamón dulce, salami, pavo, filete de rayas jalapeños, pimientos banana y el frasco de pepinillos. Se puso a trabajar en el corte la carne en cuatro rebanadas de pan. Él dio una palmada a la mayonesa y a la mostaza ligeramente a un lado del pan y puso una sola pieza de lechuga en el centro. Los pimientos fueron salpicados aquí y allá entre la carne como a Inuyasha le gustaba. El producto final estaba delicioso estaba por lo menos 1 ½ pies del plato con un pepinillo en el lateral. Sesshoumaru metió la mano en la caja de papitas favoritas del hanyou: Em Guau 'Down Chips. Estaba satisfecho con su tarea

Llevaba la comida al dormitorio a un hanyou impaciente.

"Caray pensé que iba a tener que ir a traerlo yo mismo." Él dijo tomando el plato de su hermano. "Oye ¿dónde está mi jugo de manzana?"

"No dijiste ni una palabra acerca de un jugo de manzana."

"¿Estás seguro? Podría haber jurado que dije un jugo de manzana." El hanyou dijo sospechosamente levantando una ceja.

Sesshoumaru respiró hondo e intento calmar su temperamento. Está herido, está herido, está herido. "Voy a ir a traértelo pronto entonces."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Sesshy podrías asegurarte de traer sólo un par de cubitos de hielo? No quiero que sepa como a agua."

Temperamento. Temperamento. Temperamento. "Por supuesto."

"Gracias bebé". Inuyasha le dio a Sesshoumaru un manotazo al trasero muy cariñosamente queriendo que el hermano mayor se ruborizara un poco.

Sesshoumaru volvió con un vaso grande de jugo de manzana frío con sólo un par de cubitos de hielo según lo solicitado. Le entregó el vaso y vio como su mirada se volvió hacia el.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"¿Qué pasa ahora Inuyasha?"

"Umm creo que hay una mancha en mi vaso. ¿Podrías traerme otro?"

Sesshoumaru se apoderó de la copa y miró dentro de la misma. No vio ni una mancha. Ni uno solo. "No hay nada en este vaso, excepto los contenidos que vierte en su interior."

"¿Estás seguro? yo lo veo ahiiiiiiiiiiiiii... mismo. ¿Lo ves en el pedazo de hielo?"

Al ver mismo no tenía sentido al afirmar él tomó el vaso para llenar con más jugo. Volvió una vez más con una taza más limpia y más hielo.

"Gpracias Sphsessy". Él dijo dándole un bocado más a su sándwich.

"De nada". Quizás esta vez sería capaz de llegar a la sala de estar esta vez.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Él no respondió en ese momento, sólo se giro con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¡Te amo Sesshy!" Inuyasha sonrió feliz.

Sesshoumaru gruñó y salió por la puerta.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"¿Qué Inuyasha?" -Le espetó enfadado.

"Umm ¿hola? ¡Yo no te he oído decir 'te quiero' de nuevo!"

"¡Te Amo!" Sesshoumaru tenía una actitud en plena marcha ahora. Su paciencia se estaba agotando lentamente. Él se arremolinó en torno enojado en dirección a la sala de estar de nuevo.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"¿Qué Inuyasha?"

"No tienes que tener una actitud tan idiota!" Inuyasha resopló cruzando los brazos como un niño mimado.

Lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, Sesshoumaru levantó las manos al aire cerró la puerta y dejó en ese tiempo realmente lo que lo convierte en la ubicación. Se sentó en el sofá y suspiró en renuncia. Cansado no era la palabra de cómo se sentía ahora. Cuando el hanyou estuviera bien otra vez, él iba a aprender una seria lección acerca de ser un dolor en el culo.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Eso es todo. Lo había tenido todo con ese maldita campana sonando. El temperamento podía irse al demonio el le va a poner fin a esa situación ahora mismo.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Sesshoumaru irrumpió sin llamar y se abalanzó sobre el hanyou confiado para arrebatarle la campana de las manos. Él cubrió sus manos sobre su cabeza siendo consciente de sus piernas rotas. "¡Si escucho soñar ese timbre del demonio de nuevo, voy a meter mi pene tan lejos en tu trasero, que hasta ese lobo desearía degustar de él!"

Inuyasha se estremeció sonrojándose toda la amenaza. "H-Hey ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó su hermano.

Abriendo la ventana de su dormitorio, Sesshoumaru sacó su brazo hacia atrás y lanzó la campana del demonio tan duro como pudo. La campanilla esta muriendo tal y como se escuchaba, ya que se desvaneció en la distancia. Ahora iba a tener paz y tranquilidad.

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora? Inuyasha dijo con curiosidad." ¿Qué pasa si tengo que levantarme como a hacer pis? "

Sesshoumaru le arrojó el vaso en el que había bebido su jugo de manzana anteriormente y salió de la habitación ignorando el hanyou gritando.

Kouga estaba cortando hasta su último registro de la chimenea, cuando de pronto oyó un sonido que viene gritando en su camino. Él levantó la vista justo a tiempo para coger el objeto volador que casi le cae en la cabeza. Estudió el objeto entre sus dedos y pensó que era extraño ver un objeto volando a esta velocidad. "¿Una campana?" Él miró en la dirección donde él lo vio venir y se encogió de hombros. Probablemente fue sólo los dos perros de nuevo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi es la ****única dueña y creadora de el manga e anime de Inuyasha también como los personajes y todo respecto a ello. La historia le pertenece a FoxieFirefly que en Ingles se llama The many adventures of Sesshy and Yasha para que sepan y la busquen y si quieren la lean. Estoy algo triste y no se como animarme, ¿alguien puede ayudarme a no estar triste? Agradecería mucho sus ánimos y consejos. Bien no los atraso mas, espero les guste y les adelanto hay un nuevo personaje en la historia según Foxie es alguien que aparece en el anime y que de seguro lo reconocerán y que a los que no lo han visto creo que mejor ni se pongan a pensar. Ok los dejo leer.**

* * *

**Bienvenido extraño.**

Sesshoumaru espero en su oficina mirando por la ventana a la ciudad. El tenía una reunión con un cliente a las 3 quien era el dueño de un negocio muy potencial para ellos que recientemente se mudo cerca de ellos. Enseguida el Daiyoukai tuvo sus sospechas por lo poco que el hablo por teléfono con el. El no podía quitar el pensamiento de eso pero el presintió que el hombre no era lo que el decía que era.

_Beep. _

-¿_Sr. Saiga?-_

-Si Malani.-

-_Si cliente ha llegado señor__. ¿Lo debería de enviar a usted?-_

-Si mándalo a mi oficina.-Bueno el tenia una mente muy curiosa e iba a ser contestada y muy pronto de seguro. El tomo su asiento que estaba detrás de su asiento y espero. La puerta de su oficina se abrió revelando a su cliente. Un alto bien vestido y atractivo hombre camino a través de su oficina con un color verde pálido en los ojos y con un cabello largo oscuro.

-Hola, Sr. Saiga, es un placer conocerlo.- El dijo con una voz profunda hacienda rivalidad con la de Sesshoumaru.

Si muy sospechoso en realidad.

-El placer es mío. ¿Sr…?-

-Kenkon- El hombre respondió.

-Sr. Kenkon. - Sesshoumaru dijo formalmente. –Por favor tome asiento.-

Sr. Kenkon le echo un vistazo al estilo de la oficina tomando todo los aspectos de los detalles y diseños. La persona con la que estaba lidiando tenía un gusto exquisito.

-Entonces Sr. Kenkon vamos directo a los negocios ¿le parece?- Sesshoumaru sugirió tomando nota del como el hombre miraba su oficina. Ellos luego fueron directo a la discusión que negocios que andaban entre manos. La meta era unir la compañía del Sr. Kenkon con la compañía de el llamada Saiga. Ellos querían construir una fuerte relación entre negocios. Ellos fueron adentro y divagaron de lo que ellos consideraban beneficios que podrían ser compartidos. Sesshoumaru se encontró a si mismo impresionado con el sentido de los negocios del hombre. Muy fácilmente encajaba con el suyo. Y el hablaba muy bien de eso el mismo. El podría muy fácilmente caerle muy bien este hombre de no ser que sus instintos le advertían de algo en su cabeza.

-Bien Sr. Saiga yo debo decir que su propuesta aprueba muy bien y tentadoramente lo ultimo. Yo creo que seria bien para el bien de ambos unir fuerzas y crear un poderoso negocio.- Sr. Kenkon dijo muy entretenido.

-Por supuesto. Yo siento lo mismo. ¿Le gustaría algo de tomar?- Sesshoumaru ofreció caminando hacia su refrigerador agachándose un poco por una botella de vino blanco.

-Seguro. Me vendría bien uno. ¿No le importa que me ponga un poco cómodo o si?- El pregunto.

-Para nada. Con eso me refiero a que siéntete como en casa.-

Entonces Kenkon removió su blazer navy azul y lo dejo a un lado de la silla. Luego el aflojo su corbata y suspiro de alivio. – Discúlpeme pero realmente necesitaba un poco de alivio.-

- La verdad es que no es mala idea. Yo creo que me uniré a usted. - Sesshoumaru rio por lo bajo. El desato su cabello del lazo que tenia y lo movió un poco. El se quito su chaqueta y se quito completamente la corbata que estaba alrededor de su cuello. Era casi como que si fuera tiempo de dejarlo y tener su estilo casual el cual era bienvenido. -Toma.- El le dio el vaso a su cliente, ahora un compañero de negocios y tomo su asiento.

-Gracias.- el tomo un pequeño sorbo de la bebida y dejo que se asentara en su estomago. -Ahhh déjeme decirle que esto es un agradecimiento muy apreciado.-

-Hmm es un gran alivio en realidad.-

Un buen tiempo pasó entre los dos antes de que alguno de ellos empezara a hablar.

-Puede que yo sea muy atrevido…-

-Le importaría si…-

Ambos hombres accidentalmente empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y luego rieron

-Usted hable primero Sr. Saiga. Yo estoy seguro de que usted se esta preguntando lo mismo que yo.- Kenkon dijo.

-Si estoy seguro.- Sesshoumaru vertió su vino en un vaso tal como el estaba siendo cuidadosamente tomando en cuenta el estar frente a el. -Sr. Kenkon no piense que soy un maleducado por decir esto pero me parece que usted no es quien usted aparenta ser.-

-Si. Yo me pregunté lo mismo cuando entre aquí.- Los ojos verdes de Kenkon se entrecerraron.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos mientras que ellos pensaban en ello. Finalmente Sesshoumaru hizo el primer movimiento al alcanzar el primer botón de su camisa y lo desabrocho para enseñar su amuleto. Haciendo eso el tomo la forma tradicional de demonio con su armadura, kimono, mokomoko, las marcas y todo lo demás en su lugar. –esto es lo que realmente soy yo. Yo soy Sesshoumaru. Un Daiyoukai del occidente.-

Kenkon se detuvo curiosamente al principio ante el pero después se rio a carcajadas. –y yo pensé que era el de la sorpresa.- Kenkon metió la mano dentro de su camisa también y saco un amuleto similar. Su apariencia cambio drásticamente así como su largo cabello negro cambio a uno color lima verde con un estilo algo sacudido en diferentes direcciones. Sus mejillas y frente sacaron un color purpura con rayas en cada lugar. Y su cuerpo estaba vestido con una armadura tradicional de batalla. – yo soy Hoshiyomi. Yo soy un Daiyoukai de los demonios ninjas.-

Sesshoumaru le dio otra ojeada al demonio una vez mas luego el le dio la vuelta al escritorio para pararse en frente de el y sostener su mano. –Bienvenido.-

Hoshiyomi se levanto y tomo al hombre Daiyoukai de la muñeca. -Gracias.-

Entonces los dos demonios compartieron muchas historias sobre sus años pasados hace mucho tiempo. Tan pronto ellos empezaron a hablar entre ellos como que si fueran amigas de muchos años atrás. Esta era la primera vez que Sesshoumaru tuvo a alguien con el que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar que de alguna manera le entendía también. Ellos tenían mucho en común tanto que era aterrador. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, dos horas pasaron y ya era hora de irse.

-Bueno yo creo que debería de irme ya.- Hoshiyomi anuncio poniendo su amuleto de Nuevo en su lugar cerca de su cuello. -Sesshoumaru yo disfrute mucho de nuestra conversación. Fue muy acogedor sentir que tengo a alguien con quien hablar que es muy parecido a mí también.-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero no estoy listo para que te vayas aun.- Sesshoumaru tomo sus pertenencias asegurándose de poner su amuleto en su lugar como siempre. -¿te importaría acompañarme a mí y a mi compañero a cenar esta tarde?-

-Oh no, yo no debería. No quiero ser una carga para ti. Nosotros tan solo nos acabamos de conocer y…-

-Tonterías yo insisto.- Sesshoumaru rogo. –tu eres un respiro de aire fresco comparado con los cachorros endemoniados que tengo que convivir a diario.-

-¿Huh? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Yo te lo mostrare cuando llegues a mi casa.

* * *

Inuyasha le coloco los últimos toques a su famoso spaghetti de salchicha y le dio el visto bueno con sus labios. Este era el primer día que el se sentía totalmente recuperado y el planeaba arreglar un encuentro amoroso por todas las noches de pasión perdidas que no tenia de su hermano.

Un juego de llaves se escucho y fue señal de que Sesshoumaru había llegado. Inuyasha se puso tan excitado que se le echo encima a Sesshy tan pronto como el entro al apartamento y le agarro de los brazos y piernas con todo su cuerpo encima lloviéndole besos por toda su cara. -¡Sesshy! ¡Sesshy! ¡Sesshy! ¡Oh estoy tan feliz que ya estés en casa Sesshy!- Inuyasha le dio un jugoso beso en los labios a su hermano y empezó a mover sus caderas sugestivamente. -¿Adivina que Sesshy? Ya estoy mucho mejor. Así que tu y yo vamos a hacerlo toda la noche _aun y si tu_ no puedes caminar derecho.-

Sesshoumaru soltó una pequeña risa a su hermano por toda esa energía en su saludo y enrolló sus brazos alrededor del hanyou para abrazarlo. El le dio un dulce beso profundo a su hermano haciéndolo gemir y rogando por más.

-¡Vamos Sesshy! Estoy tan caliente que apenas puedo soportarlo. Necesito que me lo hagan apropiadamente y tu eres el único que puede hacerlo.- El ronroneo.

-Hmm un que eso suena muy tentador pequeño hermano, me temo que nosotros tendremos que esperar un rato.-

Inuyasha parpadeo con incredulidad. – ¿Enserio estas rechazando todo esto?- el pregunto apuntando su trasero. -¿estas enfermo o algo? ¿Como puedes rechazar algo cuando puedes tener esto?- esta vez golpeo su trasero.

-Tenemos una visita Inuyasha.- Sesshoumaru dijo calmadamente pellizcando el botón suave de su hermano.

-¿Ah quien? ¿Donde?- Inuyasha miro a su alrededor y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el alto, cabello oscuro estaba de pie atrás de su hermano. Toda su cara sentía que su quemaba por la vergüenza. -Umm dime, ¿cuanto tiempo has estado aquí?-

-Lo bastante como para saber que quieres que te haga el amor apropiadamente.- Hoshiyomi musito.

La cara del joven hanyou se torno en un rojo profundo así como al mismo tiempo el hundía su cara en el cuello de su hermano. -¿Sesshy por que no me dijiste que nosotros tendríamos _compañía?-_

-Por que Yasha, tu decidiste saltar hacia mi tan pronto como yo abrí la puerta y yo no pude resistirme tocarte y tenerte así en mi. Además,- El se acerco al oído de Inuyasha muy seductoramente. – Yo planeo hacerte el amor a ti una vez que terminemos de entretener a nuestro invitado.- el murmuró en su oído causándole al chico un escalofrió que le llego hasta su miembro adolorido.

-Ahora, ¿tu crees que puedes comportarte como un buen cachorrito hasta entonces?-

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, salto poniendo sus pies en el suelo y luego fue a la cocina para arreglar los platos y poner otro lugar extra en la mesa para el visitante.

-Sesshoumaru dime. ¿Acaso anteriormente mencionaste que su nombre es Inuyasha?- Hoshiyomi pregunto cuidadosamente.

-Si. ¿Por que lo preguntas?-

-Bueno tan solo digamos que si este es el mismo Inuyasha del que te estoy hablando, entonces creo que nosotros tenemos un poco de historia.-

Un profundo gruñido se escucho por parte de Sesshoumaru por el argumento. Hoshiyomi escucho la advertencia y rápidamente corrigió lo que acababa de decirte. -¡No, no! Yo no quise decir en esa manera mi amigo. Nosotros batallamos en contra en el pasado.-

-De acuerdo chicos la comida esta lista.- Inuyasha dijo y al mismo tiempo fue a traer al hombre y sentarlo en la mesa. El sirvió a cada uno de ellos un plato lleno de spaghetti y tostadas con mantequilla de ajo. Los tres comieron juntos en silencio disfrutando de la comida.

-Inuyasha tengo que decir que tienes un don para preparar alimentos. Estos aromas seductores. ¿Como se llama esto? - Hoshiyomi preguntó poniendo otro bocado dentro de su boca.

-Se llama spaghetti. Caray ¿acaso tú eres de la edad de piedra o qué? - Inuyasha dijo algo confundido tomando un bocado de pan tostado.

-Bueno se podría decir eso. En realidad Inuyasha creo que ambos somos de la Edad de Piedra como tú dices.-

Inuyasha se atragantó con su bebida y golpeo contra su pecho. -¿Perdón? -

Hoshiyomi quitó el amuleto y tomó la misma transformación que había tenido en la oficina de Sesshoumaru. Los ojos de Inuyasha casi se movieron para formar la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Inuyasha al darse cuenta de quién estaba sentado en el comedor de su casa. -OH MALDICION A UN LADO - saltó de la mesa dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación por su Tetsaiga pero fue agarrado de la nuca de su cuello por Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru déjame ir! Este tipo está loco! Trató de tragar a toda la tierra en el infierno! Y él... –

-lo sé Inuyasha. Me dijo todo lo que había hecho en el pasado. No tengo ninguna razón para no confiar en él.- Dijo Sesshoumaru.

-Oh ... Umm ok .- Después de ver que el muchacho se había calmado, Sesshoumaru lo coloca de nuevo en su asiento y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como un buen chico.

Hoshiyomi miró entre los hermanos y preguntó con curiosidad. -Sesshoumaru ¿es él... uno de los cachorros diabólicos de los que me comentaste antes? –

Inuyasha le envió una mirada llena de dagas llenas de maldad a su hermano, que tan solo el le lanzó un beso de nuevo. -Sí, él es sólo uno de ellos. El otro es...

-_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Los tres demonios miraron hacia la puerta y luego uno al otro. -Hmm ¿me pregunto quién demonios podría ser -? Inuyasha masculló entre dientes.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Sesshoumaru miró hacia Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru miró a Inuyasha de nuevo.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

-Bien ¿no vas a contestar la maldita puerta? - Inuyasha resopló.

-¿Acaso me veo como el servicio de casa para ti? - Sesshoumaru dijo tranquilamente.

-Bueno, yo no voy a contestar.-

-Tampoco yo -

-Bien entonces el que está en la puerta es una mierda con poca suerte porque yo no me levantaré.-

-Muy desafortunado por eso de hecho.-

Hoshiyomi miró hacia los hermanos discutiendo y suspiró. Empujando el silla hacia atrás se levantó para contestar a la puerta el mismo. Cuando lo abrió el corazón le dio un vuelco. Permaneciendo en el otro lado de la puerta estaba esa encantadora criatura angelical con el pelo largo negro y unos hermosos ojos azules. Él se quedó atónito y sin palabras ante la belleza de la persona.

-Caray era hora ya que alguien abriera la maldita puerta... ¿Eh? - Kouga levantó la vista con un par de ojos verdes y se asombró por la apariencia de la persona. Whoa, ¡qué demonios! ¿Tú eres otro demonio? -

- ¿Kouga? - Ambos hermanos finalmente se levantaron para saludar a su invitado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó Inuyasha.

-Es domingo chucho. Sabía que ibas a cocinar realmente. Y, - Él cambió sus ojos de nuevo a el tranquilo hombre que estaba de pie delante de él. -¿Quién diablos es este tipo? -

-Oh, perdón el nombre de este tipo es Hoshiyomi. Hoshiyomi este es mi mejor amigo Kouga. -Inuyasha dijo eso solo por educación.

-¿Acaso dijiste Kouga? Es un nombre muy bonito para alguien tan fascinante como lo eres tu.- Hoshiyomi sonrió con una mirada depredadora en su rostro.

-Eh ¿de qué demonios este tipo hablando -? Kouga se enfocó en el hermano de Inuyasha con curiosidad.

-El infierno si lo supiera. -Inuyasha respondió.

Una risa pequeña llamó la atención de Kouga. -Perdóname. Tal vez debería haber sido más claro.- El Daiyoukai ninja tomó la mano de Kouga y puso un beso en la parte de atrás de su mano.

Toda la cara del lobo se ruborizó a un matiz interesante de rojo rosado.  
-Umm... yo... Uhhh.-

-¡Oh, hombre! Ewww alguien realmente le gusta Kouga. Uf eso es enfermo. Eww desagradable - . -Inuyasha metió un dedo por la garganta produciendo un sonido de náuseas.

-Yo creo que es dulce. - Sesshoumaru bromeó.

-¡Qué asco y tu lo harías! Tú tienes gustos de cosas extrañas como eso.-

-Eso no es lo único que me gusta en lo que se dice extraño como tú dices Inuyasha.- Sesshoumaru dijo en voz baja cerca de la oreja del hanyou. -¿Kouga crees que puedas entretener a nuestro visitante por un tiempo? Yo e Inuyasha necesitamos... hablar.- Él pellizcó el trasero de Inuyasha haciéndole gemir. Lanzó un guiño hacia Hoshiyomi que a su vez le envió su propio guiño. Y la pareja salió de la sala de estar para encontrar su propia fuente de entretenimiento.

-Umm seguro... Yo puedo entretenerlo... o sea ya sabes hablar con él y esas cosas. No el otro tipo de entretener.- Él tartamudeó todo sus palabras, sin darse cuenta de que los dos inus ya los habían dejado solos.

-No te preocupes joven hermoso. Lo único que vamos a hacer es hablar. Estoy bastante interesado en aprender más acerca de ti.- Hoshiyomi condujo a Kouga al sofá sin soltar la mano de su propia.

-Umm ¿crees que puedas soltar mi mano -? Kouga preguntó.

Hoshiyomi levantó una ceja verde delgada. -No, no puedo. Al parecer, mis manos han ganado una mente propia y quieren seguir manteniendo tu piel suave en medio de ellas.-

Las mejillas de Kouga enrojecieron a un hermoso color rojo. Hoshiyomi pensó que era la cosa más adorable que había visto jamás. Sí, él estaba muy interesado por conocer a este cachorro lobo.

* * *

-Awww Ses... Sí, Sí, Sí... más duro... Uhhh... por favor, más rápido... Siiiii mierdaa... Ugh maldición. ¡Se siente tan bien! -

-Cállate Inuyasha o quieres que nos escuchen.- Sesshoumaru empujó dentro y fuera penetrando profundamente en el punto dulce de Inuyasha.

-Ohhh Sesshy no puedo... Uhhhh yo no lo puedo evitar... Awww... Se siente tan bien. Me encanta... me encanta... Por favor... Más -. Inuyasha gimió arañando a lo largo de toda la espalda de Sesshoumaru.

Los arañazos bombearon sangre a Sesshoumaru y levantó las piernas del hanyou sobre sus hombros dándole exactamente lo que pidió. El se hundio más y más tirando de la punta para penetrar dentro de el poco a poco. Fue una tortura, pero así fue como él quería que fuera.

-Awww... Siiiii Sesshy por favor... Házmelo carajo... Uhhh... maldita sea me encanta... esta mierda - Inuyasha envolvió su piernas alrededor del cuello de a Sesshoumaru haciendo que este estuviera mas cerca de él hasta que los labios de ambos pudieran rosarse. Inuyasha precipitó su lengua alrededor de la boca de Sesshoumaru explorando cada inmersión y curva. Él sabía muy dulce tal y como lo es la miel.

-Vamos Yasha dime lo que quieres.- Sesshoumaru susurró contra su boca aumentaba el ritmo. -Dile a tu hermano lo que quiere que él haga a este delicioso cuerpo.-

-Sesshyyyyyyy... OHHH MALDICIÓN... carajo Házmelo carajo Házmelo... ¡maldita sea! -

-¿Tu quieres que te lo haga Inuyasha? - El ritmo aumentaba más y más.

-Duro... Awwww... ¡Maldita sea más rápido ... uhhhhhhh ... Tócame Sesshy! -  
Sesshoumaru tomó miembro Inuyasha? entre sus manos y él bombeo a su ritmo.

-Di mi nombre Inuyasha. Quiero escucharte rogando por ello.- Él apriete del miembro del chico fue mas fuerte y lo hizo gritar.

-Por favor ... ... AWWW mierdaaaaaaaa ... Sesshoumaru ... cógeme ... a mi ... yo ... lo quiero ... quiero que ... ¡Ohhhh Sesshy..! -

-¡Vamos! ¡Ven por mi bebé! -

-yo soy-yo-soy-soy... Awwww SESSHOUMARUUUUUU... -

-INUYASHA... Uhhhhhh-

Inuyasha arqueó derramando su liberación en todo el pecho de su hermano y llevando la espalda contra la cama aliviado. Sesshoumaru libero hasta el último de su esperma dentro de Inuyasha. Él se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su amor jadeando.

-Eso fue... ... grandioso Inuyasha.- masculló entre dientes y entre cada respiración.

-Hmmm-Sesshoumaru estaba demasiado lejos como para decir algo.

-¿Crees que nos escucharon Sesshy? -  
Sesshoumaru asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. -Estoy seguro de que lo hicieron.-

* * *

Inuyasha salió de la habitación vestido con su bata de baño en busca de las dos personas que dejaron en la habitación. Pero se sorprendió cuando vio que ninguno de los demonios estaba allí. Miró en su mesa de la sala y vio una nota dejada allí. El fue a recogerla y el empezó a leer. Después de leer lo que decía el gimió para sus adentros y suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha -? Sesshoumaru preguntó abrazando a su amor por la espalda.

-Echa un vistazo.- Él mostró la nota a Sesshoumaru. El Daiyoukai leyó cuidadosamente el contenido y se echó a reír. -Parece que Hoshiyomi está interesado en tu mejor amigo.-

-Eww eso es tan asqueroso. ¿Por qué querría alguien a ese lobo cobarde? -

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros perezosamente.- Hmmm. ¿Probablemente alguien que siente por él lo que yo siento por ti? -

* * *

Kouga se acercó a su puerta de la cabina seguido de cerca por Hoshiyomi. -Umm, gracias por llevarme esta noche Hoshiyomi. Yo me divertí.- Él sonrojó provoco que el echara la cabeza hacia abajo.

El Daiyoukai utilizo la punta de sus dedos para levantar la cabeza de Kouga por la barbilla, haciendo que el lo miro directamente hacia sus ojos. -Créeme el placer fue todo mío.-

El corazón de Kouga comenzó a latir más rápidamente mientras Hoshiyomi acortó la distancia entre ellos para colocar un dulce beso en su frente. Kouga libero un profundo suspiro sin darse cuenta de que lo había estado conteniendo. Él miró a los brillantes ojos verdes sonrientes y se sonrojó aún más calentándolo. -Bien creo que esto es uhhh ya sabes ¿un adiós? - Las palabras fueron más una pregunta.

-No. No un adiós. Más como un buenas noches.- Hoshiyomi coloco un beso más en la mejilla de Kouga y se volvió para irse. -Nos veremos otra vez Kouga.- Él hizo un gesto de despedida, esperó hasta que Kouga entrara a su casa y se marchó.

Kouga cerró la puerta y se deslizo hacia abajo en la parte posterior de la puerta hasta golpear el suelo. Él levantó su mano para tocar la mejilla y sonrió. El roce de los labios de el Daiyoukai todavía temblaban en su cara por tal sensación y el Daiyoukai sigue sintiendo un hormigueo en la cara. Sintió una sensación de calor creciente en el estómago por la expectativa que sentía al saber que volvería a ver al hombre guapo mayor de nuevo.

**Continuara...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, serie, manga, anime de Inuyasha no me pertenecen si no que a nada mas y nada menos que la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi y ya saben a como lo he mencionado varias veces la historia tampoco me pertenece si no que a ****FoxieFirefly** **. Lamento mucho la tardanza es que he tenido muchos problemas técnicos espero que me comprendan y también que me dejen muchos reviews con sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Una noche afuera de casa muy caliente.**

"¿Ya vamos a llegar?" Inuyasha le dijo algo irritado.

Sesshoumaru estaba ya perdiendo gradualmente su paciencia con el joven hanyou. "No Inuyasha por enésimavez, no, no estamos cerca."

"Bueno ¿podrías apresurarte por un demonio para que así_ podríamos _estar ahí? Tu manejas tan lento como Totosai en su vaca."

"Hermano seria muy sabio de tu parte mantener ese hueco cerrado a lo que tu llamas boca o ¿preferirías que te amarre a la parte trasera del carro y arrastrarte con el?" El Daiyoukai amenazo suavemente.

Inuyasha se rio y se enfrento a su hermano imitando a la posición que su hermano tenia en el asiento del carro. "Yo lo triplico, no, no, ¡Yo te cuadriplico en reto de perro a que te atrevas a intentarlo!"

"¡No me tientes tu mocoso idiota!"

"Ah hola, Acabo de retarte a que te atrevas a intentarlo. ¿Eso es tentarte no? y mira, _Oh Dios mío, _Yo sigo todavía sentado en el carro."

"Tu tonto retardado. ¿Que tan difícil puede ser quedarte quieto y callarte?" Sesshoumaru no podía creer que este irrespetuoso mocoso tuviera la audacia de reatarlo para tener un duelo con sus jugarretas. El chico claramente tenía una emoción masoquista en realidad.

Unos ojos verdes estaban perplejos y parpadeaban rápidamente ante los argumentos de los hermanos Inu. "Kouga dime, ¿Esos dos siempre están discutiendo el uno con el otro?" Hoshiyomi pregunto al lobo demonio que estaba sentado detrás de el.

"Si." Kouga respondió. "Tu tan solo estas viendo una parte editada de la versión de sus argumentos. En cualquier otro momento es puro infierno departe de esos dos."

Hoshiyomi podría decir que nunca en su vida pudo ver un comportamiento tal como ese ocurrir frecuentemente con anterioridad. "Hmmm Ya veo."

Los cuatro hombres iban en camino hacia el bosque profundo que rodeaba la casa de Kouga. Inuyasha y el lobo habían sugerido que todos ellos fueran a un viaje de campamento cerca de las montañas en las que había aguas termales secretas. Sesshoumaru estuvo de acuerdo e invite a Hoshiyomi para que los acompañara en el viaje. EL hombre Daiyoukai accedió tan pronto a como escucho que el lobo demonio los acompañaría en el viaje. Había pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que el lo vio por ultima vez al joven lobo y el estaba muy encantado de verlo otra vez a el.

"Un par muy interesantes son esos dos." Hoshiyomi murmuro para nadie en particular.

Kouga se encontró a si mismo siendo atraído por Hoshiyomi como abeja por la miel. El había estado esperando con ansias el día en el que el vería de nuevo al galán demonio. Secretamente el quería aprender lo mas que pudiera acerca de el pero manteniendo una actitud suave para hacerlo creer que el no estaba interesado.

"¿Ah si? Entonces quien fue el ultimo que lo hizo ah? "Inuyasha y su hermano habían pasado a otra dimensión argumentando acerca de ignorar a sus invitados.

"¡Tu imbécil! ¡La última vez fue completamente tu culpa! Yo solo quería darte un baño decente y tu destruiste toda la bañera."

"Vete al maldito demonio, ¿tu realmente me estas culpando por eso?" Inuyasha chillo. "¡tu fuiste el que me estabas estampándome como un perro!"

Sesshoumaru apretó sus dedos contra el volante pensando en los terribles métodos que el iba a usar para cerrar esa boca perversa. El cachorro necesitaba un refrescamiento de quien era el macho Alfa aquí.

"Oye no aprietes los dedos como si tuvieras una actitud Sesshoumaru! Si tienes algo que decir, por favor, compártelo con el resto de nosotros." Inuyasha tiró de la oreja de su hermano siendo una verdadera molestia.

"_Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco..."_ Sesshoumaru decidió que contar en su cabeza era el mejor truco para ahogar la voz alta de la bocota del mocoso.

Hoshiyomi suspiró, volviendo la cabeza para mirar por la ventana el paisaje que pasaban. La vista era muy hermosa con muchas maderas rojas grandes alineando al frente y por el camino. No había seres humanos por millas, por lo que fueron capaces de estar en sus formas demoníaca completa excepto que optó por usar ropa más cómoda en lugar de sus trajes tradicionales.

El coche se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que alguien decidiera romper la paz.

"Hoshiyomi?" Inuyasha llamó.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

El Daiyoukai dio la vuelta para mirar a la cara del hanyou.

-Claro. ¿Qué es? "

"¿Estás tu interesado en Kouga o algo así? Si es así, dime si me tiene que preocupar que ustedes estés tratando de cogerse entre sí, porque voy a saltar de este coche y correr de regreso a casa." Él soltó bruscamente.

"¿Te pido perdón?" Hoshiyomi se sonrojó ligeramente ante la audaz acusación del hanyou.

¿Oh qué dem...? Inuyasha acaba... "Oh, Dios mío ¿Podría alguien por favor dispararme?" Kouga murmuró pasándose una mano por la cara avergonzada.

Sesshoumaru gimió, su rostro también se va transformando en una sombra muy rara de color rosa. Su hermano era un cobre amarillo individual y audaz que nunca se preocupó de pensar antes de hablar. "Inuyasha por favor, te prohíbo de hablar más hasta llegar a nuestro destino." Él dijo en voz baja irritada.

"Eh, ¿qué debo hice?" -Preguntó confundido. "Era sólo una pregunta. Maldición no es como que tu y yo vayamos a boogie bang bang como conejos cuando lleguemos Sesshy". Inuyasha afirmó rotundamente.

"Inuyasha..." El Daiyoukai Inu gruñó con una advertencia silenciosa.

"Oh Kami eres un atrevido de hecho Inuyasha". Hoshiyomi dijo robando una mirada a su Daiyoukai compañero. "Veo que ustedes dos tienen una... Vida sexual saludable."

"¿Saludable?" Inuyasha soltó un bufido. "Por favor. Prueba una mega vida sexual sana. Confía en mí cuando digo que Sesshy nunca se cansa de esto." Él se jactó y pellizco su propio culo.

"Oh por Kami podría alguien por favor, por favor, dispararme ahora." Kouga gimió miserablemente agachando la cabeza entre las manos. Él nunca había estado tan avergonzado en su vida. Por supuesto, poco sabía que estaba a punto de llegar a lo peor.

"Así que responde mi pregunta Hoshi. Acaso. Ustedes. Dos. Harán. Eso. ¿O qué?" Inuyasha habló acentuando cada palabra cada vez más cerca para hacer frente a Hoshi.

Rasgados ojos verdes parpadearon y se movieron nerviosos. "Umm..."

"Hoshiyomi por favor no contestes la pregunta repulsiva de mi hermano Lo que sucede entre tu y el lobo no es de nuestra interés" Sesshoumaru dijo con calma

"¡Oh, como el infierno que lo es!" Inuyasha gritó "¡Si van a estar haciendo eso en nuestras propias narices, entonces tenemos derecho a saberlo!"

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios Inuyasha cierra el hocico!" Kouga gritó con enojo

"¡Me estas avergonzando como un infierno maldito idiota!"

"¡No lo hago! Si tú vas a ser cogido, entonces quiero saber por dos razones: Una porque yo no quiero olerlo y dos por que no quiero tener pesadillas de alguien que quiere meter su polla por tu trasero ¿Te das cuenta cómo voy a quedar de traumatizado por eso? ¡Uf! "

Sesshoumaru ya había tenido suficiente "¡Inuyasha estoy hablando en serio cuando digo que necesitas ya cerrar la bocota en este mismo instante!"

Inuyasha se sentó cruzando los brazos, haciendo pucheros y comenzó a patear el respaldo del asiento de su hermano

Oh si el hanyou iba a tener un castigo muy grande cuando llegaran a su destino. Sesshoumaru se iba a asegurar de que el no fuera capaz de sentarse por meses.

Después de tres horas infernales y algunos avergonzados. Los cuatro demonios salieron del carro y apenas pudieron cada uno se dio un buen estirón para liberar toda la tensión acumulada por el viaje. Sesshoumaru abrió el baúl del carro mientras cada hombre cargaba sus bolsos de campamento. El carro tenia que ser parqueado a algunas millas atrás de el sitio ya que el en si no iba a poder a llegar muy lejos dentro del bosque. Así que la caminata se veía algo normal y en orden. Mejor dicho caminata estilo demonio. Los cuatro aumentaron su youki y se fueron tan rápido como un parpadeo de un ojo. La carrera la disfrutaron más entre ellos, tanto que se convirtió en una competencia de quien iba a llegar de primero. Sesshoumaru y Hoshiyomi muy fácilmente tomaron la delantera mientras que Kouga e Inuyasha iban atrás. Inuyasha estaba empezando a acelerar su ritmo casi alcanzando a su hermano cuando de repente una roca lo noqueo golpeándolo en la cara. El aulló adolorido, miro a su alrededor para ver si encontraba al fuente pero no había nada y se encontró a si mismo en el ultimo lugar de la competencia.

Las millas que sobraban por correr fueron rápidamente terminadas y terminando la competencia dejando a Sesshoumaru en primer lugar luego Hoshiyomi y finalmente los cachorros jóvenes llegaron al final.

Inuyasha estampo su equipo de campamento contra el suelo y marcho donde su hermano dándole cara y tenia muy claramente el enojo en su cara. "¡Sesshoumaru me engañaste maldito imbécil!"

"¿Y exactamente dime como yo te engañe?"

"Tu me lanzaste una maldita piedra del demonio a mi justo cuando yo estaba apunto de vencerte."

El Daiyoukai se paro en frente de la cara de su hermano mientras que Inuyasha se quedaba callado. "De hecho, si lo hice hermanito." El admitió lo que hizo sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento o sentimiento alguno.

"¿Que dijiste? Ah… Maldito te juro que…"

Kouga movió su cabeza en modo de desacuerdo. Ellos tenían amas de cinco minutos desde que habían llegado al sitio y ya estaban a punto de golpearse. El dejo de apretar la maleta que llevaba, pero sintió que de alguna manera su cabello se había enredado. "Ah maldición." El murmuro tirando su cabello.

"¿Que sucede Kouga?" Hoshiyomi le pregunto poniendo su carga en el suelo.

"No es nada. Solo que mi cabello se enredo."

Hoshiyomi camino hacia Kouga, echándole una mirada a los cabellos enredados. "Hmm parece que se enredo en la tira que amarra tu cabello. Espera yo te lo soltare por ti." El se paro detrás de el lobo colocando una mano en su barbilla para inclinarlo un poco hacía abajo y la otra mano en su cabello. La cercanía de el demonio mayor hacia en lobo le estaba causando un sentimiento de calor. Cada respiro que el tomaba suavemente se sentía en el cuello de Kouga así como una brisa haciéndole sentir a el que estaba a punto de perder el control y llevarlo a el hasta el final.

"Espera solo un poco mas." Hoshi dijo suavemente contra su oreja.

El profundo vibrar de la voz del Daiyoukai choco contra el cuerpo de Kouga como un tambor. El estaba tan cerca que el podía sentir el calor que emitía de su cuerpo. Estaba tan caliente…

"Ahora si ya eres libre." Hoshiyomi emitió una pequeña risa jalando las líneas de su cabello hasta donde les permitía.

Kouga puso sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza sintiendo que su cabello estaba libre. "Umm…Gracias."

"No hay problema. Ahora déjame ayudarte con tu equipaje." Hoshi agarro una parte del cabello de Kouga y deslizo lentamente por sus hombros su equipaje hasta llegar al suelo. Después de tomar el paquete de Kouga. Hoshiyomi metió la mano por el pelo del lobo. El movimiento avanzó con lentitud, tanto que para el demonio lobo fue una total tortura.

"Umm ¿Que estas haciendo? Kouga dijo muy nervioso.

Hoshiyomi continúo con su toque por unos cuantos segundos más antes de contestar. "Estoy verificando que no hayan quedado ninguno nudo en tu cabello por el anterior enredo."

"Oh."

De repente, un golpe muy fuerte hizo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies, junto con un ruido de un gruñido.

"Ahh ¡bájate de mi imbécil estúpido! ¡Eres pesado!"

Hoshi y Kouga se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse a Inuyasha tirado en el suelo, con la cara en la tierra con Sesshoumaru sentado en su espalda. "Admite tu obras mal intencionadas luego voy a considerarlo." Él dijo casualmente verificando que sus garras no tuvieran suciedad pegadas debajo de ellos.

"¡Nunca, nunca, nunca!"

"Entonces lo mejor es que te sientas cómodo porque no voy a quitar". Sesshoumaru se extendía a lo largo del cuerpo de Inuyasha como si estuviera recostado sobre una cama, asegurándose de implicar tanta presión como sea posible.

"Caray, está bien maldición lo siento. ¿Puedes bajarte ahora?" Murmuró contra el suelo.

"Bien". El hermano mayor uso la cabeza del niño como soporte a sí mismo para levantarse y comenzó a crear su tienda de campaña.

'Una pareja muy interesante. Hoshi pensó. Miró el hanyou luego al Daiyoukai. Era difícil de creer que estén enamorados el uno del otro y el camino que siguen en su vida como parejas era algo muy inusual. Pero entonces vio Sesshoumaru echar un vistazo a su hermano sacudiéndose y se acercó a ayudarle con la tarea de limpieza a sí mismo. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros frente a la mala cara del hermano mayor. Sesshy agarró al niño por la barbilla y le besó su boca y el hanyou vio como las luces del día volvían a la vida. Efectivamente Inuyasha se fundió en el beso y sonrió feliz a su hermano. Hoshi siguió mirando y sonrió. Tal vez no era difícil de creer que se amaban.

Kouga miró a sus dos amigos locos sonriendo con nostalgia. Le encantaba la relación que ambos tenían. Odiaba tener celos de ellos, pero era difícil no tenerlos. Su clase de amor era exactamente como él quería que fuera el suyo. Amorosa, ardiente, lleno de energía, luchando. Era perfecto. Estaba cansado de ser siempre el que madura un poco entre él e Inuyasha. El hanyou fue capaz de actuar de todos modos él agradece porque tenía a Sesshoumaru para ocupar la mayor parte de el y de toda la responsabilidad. Por una vez Kouga quería ser malcriado, para que el pudiera desatar todo su espíritu valeroso. Pero eso fue una ilusión. No había nadie que quisiera atender sus caprichos o algo por el estilo. Siempre había sido un solitario por lo que a el no le debería molestarlo que el continuará siéndolo. Pero lo hizo...

"Ok chicos estamos terminado de armar el campamento, ¿qué quieren hacer? Era demasiado pronto para dirigirse a las aguas termales." Kouga preguntó a todo el grupo.

Los chicos se tomaron el tiempo para pensar en una actividad para pasar el tiempo. Al principio nadie pudo pensar en una sola cosa hacer. Hasta que alguien tuvo una idea muy interesante.

"¿Qué opinan de un combate?" Hoshi sugirió.

"¡Oh, genial! Eso es una gran idea. ¡Voy a ir a buscar a mi Tetsaiga!" Inuyasha hizo el intento de salir de la tienda pero fue detenido por una mano en el cuello.

Sesshoumaru tiró del cuello del hanyou y sosteniéndolo lo levantó del suelo como un disciplinado cachorro. "Sin la destrucción de la mitad del bosque Inuyasha. Sin espadas."

"Ohhh bien."

Kouga se levantó en el aire encantado. El mástil era una excelente idea para pasar el tiempo. "Gran idea. Entonces, ¿quién lucha contra quién?"

"Oh, Oh, Oh, yo quiero pelear contra Hoshiyomi!" Inuyasha gritó agitando su mano en el aire.

El ninja se echó a reír ante el entusiasmo de Inuyasha. "¿Qué crees tu Sesshoumaru?"

"No lo creo." Sesshy declaró. "Este cachorro rebelde tiene que ser escoltado en todo momento. Voy a ser el que luche contra ti."

Inuyasha gimió miserablemente. Sabía que su hermano iba ser duro con él, como siempre lo era cuando se enfrentaban.

"Supongo que quedamos tu y yo, Kouga." Hoshi dijo acercándose el joven lobo. "Espero que no te importe."

Kouga repentinamente perdió su alegría anterior, ahora sentía un poco tímido. "Umm seguro ya sabes. Podemos... umm hacerlo. Me refiero a luchar no me refiero a nada más. Quiero decir..."

Hoshi se rió entre dientes. "No te preocupes Kouga. voy a ser suave. Espero que seas tan amable conmigo." Él dijo en su voz profunda, y con sus ojos verdes brillantes.

"¡Oh, no el estaba hablando sobre el partido o alguna otra cosa", pensó Kouga en estado de pánico.

"Yo escuche eso Ewww Hoshi! ¡Qué asco! ¿Le estás hablando sucio a Kouga? Asqueroso... creo que yo voy a..." Los labios del hanyou se cerraron por un par de garras afiladas.

"Hoshi sólo voy a tomar mi compañero hablador al otro lado del campo." Sesshoumaru dijo el ninja, tirando al niño junto a sus espaldas.

Ahora solo quedaban esos dos demonios juntos, ellos podrían ser capaces de luchar por un momento. Hoshi y Kouga empezaron a arrojar la ropa de invierno que llevaban puesto hasta que solamente quedaron con sus pantalones y en las camisas de cuello de tortuga que ambos llevaban. Kouga amarro un poco más fuerte su banda en su frente para prevenir que su cabello le incomodara o lo golpeara en la cara. Hoshi amarro su cabello verde con una gran cola de caballo en su cabeza.

"De acuerdo Kouga. ¿Estas listo?"

"¡Si, al ataque!"

Hoshiyomi aumento su youki y se lanzo en frente de Kouga con un golpe directo hacia el. Kouga fácilmente bloqueo el ataque con sus brazos, agachándose para seguir con su propio asalto. El Daiyoukai lo esquivo muy fácilmente, saltando hacia atrás y usando a el suelo para poder frenarse. Kouga salto muy alto en el aire para luego dejarse caer y que le gravedad le ayudara con su salto patada. Hoshi agarro al chico de la pierna y mando al lobo a volar por los aires.

Kouga salió disparado como la velocidad de la luz, esperando golpearse contra un grueso y duro árbol pero su cuerpo fue detenido por algo duro en su espalda. El parpadeo sorprendido. ¿Por que el no se golpeo con el árbol? El se volteo hacia atrás para ver que estaba siendo presionado contra un duro pecho. Sus mejillas ardieron repentinamente al darse cuenta de _quien_ era el pecho en el que estaba siendo presionado. Sus ojos celestes miraron hacia arriba para ver a unos ojos esmeraldas brillantes. Si pudiera ser posible, toda su cara se podría sentir como un infierno. "Ahh gracias. Tú no tenías porque atraparme. Soy fuerte como un roble así que no me hubiera lastimado."

"Estoy seguro que eres joven lobo. Pero a mi no me importa prevenirte de un impacto. Me gusta que tu estés contra mi." Hoshi le dio a Kouga una mirada que le hizo sentir a Kouga que se estaba quemando de el calor"

Umm…Yo…ahhh… ¿No hace calor aquí? Creo que yo iré a umm… tomar un trago o algo así. ¡Ya regreso!" Kouga jalo su cuerpo rápidamente del de Hoshi y comprendió la mala jugada que le había hecho con semejante tentación. El busco a su alrededor rápidamente algo que lo enfriara. Aun así, estaba muy frio allá fuera, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo. Encontrando a su tan necesitada agua, el quito el tapón de la parte de arriba de la botella y dio un largo trago, llevándose toda el agua de un solo trago. Definitivamente va a ser un viaje muy largo.

El combate continúo por unas cuatro horas mas hasta que dos de los participantes fueron declarados victoriosos. Ambos Daiyoukai fueron los rápidos ganadores. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha regresaron con sus camisas rasgadas, rotas y sin ningún arreglo en las camisas. Inuyasha había perdido una parte de su pantalón en la parte de su pierna y Sesshy no tenia zapatos. Kouga y Hoshi no tenían una situación mejor. La manga de Kouga había sido rasgada hasta en el medio de su suéter. La camisa de Hoshi estaba totalmente rasgada con marcas de garras en los costados.

"Ya veo, la pelea de ustedes fue tan prospera como la de nosotros." Sesshoumaru le dijo a los dos demonios.

Kouga estaba acostado en el suelo, respirando pesadamente y totalmente sudado. "Este…hombre…es un…monstruo." El dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

"Cielos, espero que te refieras a la lucha no a otra cosa." Inuyasha murmuro. "Bien, como sea, ya se esta hacienda tarde y se esta oscureciendo. ¿Ustedes creen que ya podríamos ir a las aguas termales?" el quería tener un poco de acción con su amado Sesshy. El siempre se excitaba cuando miraba a Sesshy con la ropa rasgada y rota .le daba un aspecto de amante exótico.

Sesshoumaru quería mucho un tiempo a solas de calidad con su hermano menor. Aunque ellos hayan tenido un combate, sus venas estaban palpitando con un deseo y una flama de necesidad se empezaba a crear. Las aguas termales iban a ser muy calientes en realidad.

Los chicos sostenían todo lo que necesitaban; jabón, toallas, shampoo y pijamas. Todos ellos estaban completamente desnudos con tan solo toallas y soltaron sus cabellos para que estuviera libre por un rato y lavarlo para quitarle la suciedad y el sudor.

Las aguas termales estaban a unos 10 minutos del campamento. La vista los dejaba sin aliento sin duda. Habían muchas aguar termales alumbrando a todo su alrededor. El lugar Los manantiales estaban montados a lo largo del lado de una colina grande en un diseño escalonado yendo hacia arriba. El vapor se miraba en nubes densas que casi alcanzaban al cielo. Los árboles estaban decorados con el destello momentáneo de destellos en verde o el amarillo de las luciérnagas.

"¡Oh hombre este lugar se ve impresionante!" Inuyasha exclamó con energía y emoción. "¿Cómo encontraste este lugar Lobo?"

"Lo encontré en uno de mis paseos semanales a la montaña. Yo estaba tratando de encontrar una nueva ruta que probar. Fue entonces cuando me encontré con este lugar. Yo no olía a ningún humano alrededor así que me imaginé que íbamos a disfrutarlo.

Los hermanos Inu compartían un brillo diabólico en sus ojos dorados. Ambos tenían una idea diferente de entretenimiento para pasar la noche. Con un codazo disimulado al lado de Sesshy, Inuyasha despegó a uno de los manantiales que estaban mas arriba.

Sesshoumaru miró como se iba su hermano, pero volvió a ver a sus dos compañeros demonios. "Vamos a estar ahí arriba, supongo. Ustedes dos diviértanse ahora. No hagas nada que yo no lo haría." Hizo un guiño a Hoshiyomi, dio su adiós y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a su hermano caliente.

Kouga había tenido suficiente con su cara cada vez caliente. Esos dos idiotas no iban nunca a dejarlos tranquilos a él y Hoshi.

"Bien Kouga ¿deberíamos irnos? Hoshi preguntó." ¿Preferirías que compartamos un manantial o nos bañamos por separado? "

"No, No, No, no, podemos compartir...".

Aquellos ojos verdes brillaron con un brillo de seducción. -Muy bien. Prefiero que compartamos de todos modos. "Tiró la toalla al hombro y comenzó el baño.

Kouga se quedó mirando de forma retirada al Daiyoukai por la curiosidad, viendo trabajar a los músculos de la espalda y de las piernas. "Él tiene mucho mas músculos que yo" pensó. Entonces sus ojos celestes viajaron más adelante a una determinada zona bien envuelta en una toalla fina flexionada con cada paso. ¡Oh maldición eso es ...

"¿Kouga vienes?" Hoshi gritó por encima del hombro.

Guau mirándolo un poco difícil ahora. "Uh sí ya voy."

"¡Yahoo! ¡bomba al agua!" Inuyasha animó saltando estilo bala de cañón en el manantial grande, creando un gran chapoteo.

"Tú tonto. Tienes menos de 100 pies de ventaja." El mayor se quejó suavemente. Se quitó la toalla de la cintura para ponerla contra una roca cercana. Él metió la mano en el agua para medir la temperatura. Ahora bien, esto estaba caliente. No como la de esa casa de baños de esos humanos debiluchos que usó antes. Entró en el agua y encontró un buen lugar para establecerse, exhalando un hondo suspiro casi de satisfacción.

Inuyasha surgió del agua moviendo de un tirón el pelo detrás de su cabeza. "Awww ahora, esta es vida. El agua se siente muy bien contra mi piel." Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo seductoramente mirando a Sesshoumaru. "Ohhh Sesshy". Él ronroneó pasando una garra en el Daiyoukai. "Te quiero mi amante."

Sesshoumaru estaba muy feliz para obligar a su pequeño cachorro, así que nado más cerca hasta que quedó cara a cara con el. "¡Qué tanto me quieres hermanito?" Él ronroneó envolviendo sus largos brazos alrededor de la cintura del menor. Sus labios encontraron el lugar habitual de tentación en la línea de la mandíbula del hanyou dejando una línea de besos candente.

Inuyasha movió su cabeza hacia atrás para dar al Daiyoukai un mejor acceso a su lugar secreto. "Mmm... Eso se siente bien." Él se quejó moviendo sus caderas cada vez mas cerca. "Te quiero tan gravemente Sesshy".

Un ahogado gemido pasó por los labios del demonio mayor cuando Inuyasha se frotó contra su erección dura como la roca en contra de su propio miembro endurecido. "Inuyasha Ohh ..."

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del sensual hanyou ante la reacción de placer de su hermano. Se movió cada vez mas cerca frotando más duro para crear la fricción perfecta. Los besos de Sesshoumaru se convirtieron en succión deliciosa contra el cuello de su hermano, dejando muchas mordeduras de amor brillante. Sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda del chico hasta llegar a su trasero firme tomándolo con fuerza para llevarlo aún más cerca. ¡Oh, cómo él quemó con del necesidad de ser enterrado en el interior del cuerpo del hanyou . Tiró de la cabeza de Inuyasha de nuevo a para capturar sus labios, disolviéndose en una más profunda. Sus lenguas enredadas y batallando por la implacable dominación. Inuyasha resultó ser el ganador de este bloqueo de los labios.

"Por favor, Sesshy. Te necesito." Susurró desesperadamente lamiendo a lo largo del oído de su hermano.

Sesshoumaru empujó a su hermano junto a la gran piedra para levantarlo y mantenerlo fuera del agua para que así la erección de Inuyasha estuviera directamente en su cara. Él miró al niño dando una sonrisa torcida. Inuyasha tragó saliva nerviosamente anticipando lo que su hermano estaba a punto de hacer a continuación.

No tendría que esperar por mucho tiempo al ver como Sesshoumaru fue directo a su erección causando a Inuyasha un fuerte placer arqueando su espalda y grito. "Awwww Sí! Kami, Sesshy siiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Él levantó sus caderas con urgencia dentro de la boca caliente mientras que el mayor giraba su lengua en su miembro. Las sensaciones eran electrizantes tanto que se estremeció por cada trazo de su lengua de terciopelo. "Sesssssssssshy!" Él gimió tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido áspero al sentir los dedos de Sesshoumaru deslizándose, primero uno, luego dos hundiéndolos en su lugar atesorado. No podía soportarlo más la tortura de las embestidas y de la lengua de su amado dándole placer. Él lo quería, no, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir a su hermano. "Ohhh, por favor... ¡Awww te necesito!"

Dándole a Inuyasha un lengüetazo más de tortura, Sesshoumaru besó a su manera por su cuerpo hasta que reclamó los labios en un beso ardiente, aún metiendo los dedos en el interior manteniendo la tortura con sus embestidas al muchacho. "¿Te gusta Yasha? Dime que te gusta baby." -Susurró contra su boca aumentando el ritmo.

"Sí. ¡Por favor, por favor, tómame, me encanta!"

Cumpliendo el deseo de su compañero, el Daiyoukai levantó las piernas de Inuyasha sobre sus hombros y lo tomo en su empuje rápido de sus caderas. "Oh Kami, Sesshy Mmmm... más duro más duro... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII más rápido... Awwww... maldita sea!" Sesshoumaru lo hundió contra él sin piedad queriendo tanto mojarse en el cuerpo su amante.

Queriendo ver la cara del hanyou llena de placer, Sesshoumaru rodo a Inuyasha hasta sentarlo sobre sus caderas. Quien estuviera disfrutando más placer en este parámetro, ninguno de los hermanos Inu lo podría saber. Pero Inuyasha gritaba con cada subida y la caída en la erección de su hermano. Sesshoumaru se apoderó de las caderas del hanyou establecimiento la velocidad de cómo él lo quería.

"_Aww_…Inuyasha…si…mas…mas..." Sesshy susurro mientras apretaba sus colmillos. El sacudió su cuerpo provocando que su hermano menor emitiera un rugido profundo. Sesshy alcanzo un pezón para seguir con la deliciosa tortura que mostraba Inuyasha con sus propios labios. Pero no les era suficiente. El quería sentir al chico mas cerca de el. Sesshoumaru se sentó para mantener a Inuyasha contra su pecho mientras que el chico continuaba con su tarea una y otra vez. Ellos se movían como que si fueran uno solo, caricia por caricia; embestida por embestida hasta que ambos finalmente se derramaron mientras que gritaban de tanto placer que ellos mismo jurarían luego que hasta las estrellas les escucharon. Inuyasha arqueo su espalda liberando todo el placer y todo su líquido en el pecho de Sesshoumaru. Sin ninguna palabra entre ellos el se pego al cuerpo de su hermano mayor, respirando pesadamente contra su cuello. "Eso…fue…asombroso."

Sesshoumaru froto la espalda del hanyou pasando sus garras cerca de su espina dorsal. "Si. Estuviste asombroso como siempre."

"Mmmm… Te dije que tu nunca podías tener suficiente de esto." Inuyasha acaricio su trasero orgullosamente.

"Tonto hermano menor." Sesshy murmuró acariciando el trasero del chico. "Tu sabes muy bien que yo amo _esto__,_ como tu mismo lo dices."

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron mutuamente por mucho tiempo, luego soltaron el agarre con mucha dificultad y tuvieron que limpiar el sexy desastre. Después de un buen baño, ellos se sentaron muy confortablemente en un muro de piedra. Inuyasha se encontraba recostado en el pecho de Sesshoumaru. No había palabras que ellos pudieran decir o expresar. Ellos estaban juntos mirando las estrellas, las mariposas y las luciérnagas adornaban perfectamente la noche rondando alrededor de ellos muy tranquilamente.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para lavarte la espalda Kouga?" Hoshi pregunto tratando de alcanzar el jabón de espumas.

Durante el baño entero Kouga había intentado estar tan cerca de Hoshiyomi lo más que pudo. Cuando el Daiyoukai se había quitado su toalla, el lobo casi sintió que se desmayo por la vista que tenia del cuerpo del ninja demonio. Ni una vez en su vida el había considerado a un hombre tan atractivo hasta que lo conoció a el.

"Umm… no gracias. Yo… yo puedo solo" El tartamudeo manteniéndose seguro de que su espalda estuviera alejado de el.

Percatándose de eso Hoshi movió su cabeza y nado hasta llegar al costado de el para ayudarlo de todas formas. "Dame tu toalla de baño." Le ordeno suavemente.

"Oye te dije que…"

"Dame. La. Toalla. De. Baño. Kouga." Esta vez su voz fue un poco más autoritaria.

Kouga hizo burbujas con su boca por el enojo que sentía por sentirse un niño al ser obligado o mejor dicho que le hubiera ordenado eso. "¡Oye ya te lo había dicho, lo tengo todo bajo control!" Dejando a un lado su timidez, el se volteo para estar cara a cara con el hombre mayor. "¿Por que tu tan solo…? Umm…" Sus palabras se perdieron cuando unos ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente provocándole un fuerte sonrojo.

"Kouga dame tu toalla de baño. Lo único que yo quiero hacer es ayudarte a bañarte. Nada mas." Hoshi explico calmadamente.

Con mala cara Kouga le entrego al Daiyoukai su toalla y se mantuvo perfectamente quito mientras Hoshi se movía a su alrededor para lavar su espalda. Las ráfagas de calor que el sentía alrededor de su cuerpo estaban haciendo de las suyas en Kouga, quien tenia mucho tiempo que no había sentido algo semejante por una persona en especial. Una parte de el quería tirar toda precaución a la mierda y dejar que Hoshi le hiciera lo que el quisiera con su cuerpo. Su cuerpo entero ardía con pura necesidad y deseo, pero el no debería de sentirse de esa manera o eso es lo que el creía. El tan solo se habían visto dos veces y…

"¿Kouga?" Hoshi susurro suavemente contra su oído.

"Umm ¿si?"

Hoshi lentamente deslizo una garra por toda su espalda, de arriba hacia abajo, yendo un poco mas abajo de lo necesario. "Tu tienes una piel muy suave."

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Kouga como un balde de agua congelada. El se volteo. Su cara estaba tan roja y el juraba que ahí mismo le daría un derrame. "Ahhh gracias creo."

"Tu cuerpo esta en una excelente forma. ¿Acaso te ejercitas muy a menudo?"

"Ah si. Tu sabes… me refiero a que salgo mucho y voy a escalar como dos veces a la semana en las montañas y corto leña."

"Mmmm bueno se mira muy exquisito. Incluso mejor que el mío."

¡Oh Kami sama! Kouga tan solo quería hundirse en las aguas termales y aspirar toda el agua hasta que se ahogara. El se sentía increíblemente tímido por lo comentarios tan atrevidos de Hoshiyomi. "Escucha me estas avergonzando y mucho." El empezó diciéndolo nerviosamente.

"Me disculpo. Es que con tal hermosa criatura que esta en frente de mi no pude evitar hacerle un cumplido a tal perfección."

"¡Ay por favor détente ya!" Kouga grito cubriendo su cara como si fuera una chica tímida. "¿Podrías por favor detenerte con los comentarios ya? No soy perfecto y no soy hermoso. Soy tan solo…yo."

"No Kouga." Hoshiyomi se levanto y tomo con sus manos el rostro de Kouga para que lo pudiera ver de frente. "Estas equivocado. Yo veo mas que tan solo tu. "El le pellizco la mejía al joven suavemente acariciándola con su pulgar. "Tu eres muy hermoso con tu cabello negro largo y esos ojos azul tiernos. Estoy increíblemente cautivado por tus rasgos y tu personalidad tan salvaje."

El lobo estaba petrificado. No tenía palabras. Nunca nadie en su vida le había dicho esas cosas a el. Las emociones estaban peleando dentro de el mientras miraba en el interior de los ojos de Hoshiyomi. "Gracias…Hoshiyomi. Yo… a mi nunca alguien me había dicho esas cosas a mi antes."

"Fue mi placer Kouga." Hoshi se acerco a el hasta que quedaron rosando sus narices.

"Fue un gran placer para mi." El lo dijo muy suavemente y luego presiono sus labios contra los de Kouga. El lobo se congelo ante el repentino contacto pero gradualmente se derritió con el beso. Sus labios se sentían tan suaves y dulces. El quería probar más. Hoshiyomi abrió su boca para profundizar el beso, brindándole a Kouga más cercanía a su cuerpo. El joven lobo ya se sentía muy excitado con el gentil contacto contra su propio cuerpo. El quería sentir mas de el. Hoshiyomi rozo su creciente erección junto con la de Kouga haciendo que el chico gimiera por tal acción.

Kouga estaba jadeando, despertando por el contacto del hombre con mayor experiencia. Ellos estaban avanzando demasiado rápido para su gusto. El no estaba listo para _eso _todavía. "Lo siento…me refiero a…es que yo solo…"

Dos dedos fueron presionados contra sus labios silenciándolos. "No, debería ser yo quien debería de estar disculpándose Kouga. Yo apresure las cosas cuando yo debí ser mas maduro al respecto. Por favor perdona mis acciones no fue mi intención hacerlo ni hacerte sentir de esta forma."

"No, no, no, yo quiero que tu lo hagas…Espera, me refiero a que no soy ningún prostituto o algo así…lo que yo digo es que me gusta y todo lo demás pero…Ugh no se que puta estoy diciendo." Kouga exclamo jalando su cabello muy molesto.

Hoshiyomi se rio muy bajo tomando la mano del lobo juntándola con la de el "Entiendo lo que me estas diciendo Kouga. Escucha, estoy muy atraído hacia ti y quiero hacer las cosas muy bien." El aclaro su garganta y acerco más el cuerpo del joven muchacho. "Kouga, ¿me darías la oportunidad de intentar ganarme tu valiosa confianza? Me encantaría y mucho construir una relación contigo... claro ¿si tan solo tu estas dispuesto a intentarlo también?"

Kouga parpadeo eufórico con felicidad. " T-te refieres a a quee tu qui-quieeres …Ummm…tu sabes…."

Hoshi se rio muy fuerte por su timidez. "Si eso quiero."

"¡Genial! Digo uhhh…por supuesto…no me importaría." Kouga cruzo sus brazos y le dio la espalda para esconder su amplia sonrisa y sonrojo. El no podía creerlo. Hoshiyomi estaba realmente interesado en el y quería llegar a conocerlo mas. ¿Podría este día ser mejor?

"Kouga Yo se lo que te dije y si realmente quiero que vayamos nosotros lento y de la mejor manera posible, ¿pero me darías el honor de que esta noche me permitas dejar que te abrasé esta noche?"

Si. El día definitivamente se estaba poniendo mejor. "si claro." Kouga y Hoshi nadaron hacia una roca que estaba cerca de ellos y se sentaron muy confortablemente. Kouga se sentó contra el pecho de Hoshi y suspiro profundamente. Hoshi envolvió sus brazos alrededor del lobo abrazándolo más de cerca. El podría decir que el iba a disfrutar y mucho el conocer mas a fondo al joven demonio.

Inuyasha se acurruco mas cerca de Sesshoumaru amando sentir el pecho de el en su espalda. "¿Sesshy?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Tu crees que Hoshiyomi este cogiéndose a Kouga ahorita?" el pregunto con curiosidad.

Sesshoumaru miro hacia arriba donde estaban las estrellas parpadeando con su brillo tan hermoso. "Hmm yo creo que si. ¿Por que?"

"Por que… eso seria la cosa mas repugnante en todo el maldito mundo" el admitió con asco. "pero yo creo que Hoshi será algo bueno para el."

Sesshy sonrió y se recostó en la cabeza del hanyou tratando de contemplarlo de cerca. "Hmm yo creo lo mismo también."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi es la única creadora de Inuyasha bla, bla, bla si quieren saber mas de la declaración lean los capítulos anteriores por que hoy no estoy de humor para repetirlo y creo que todos estamos lo suficientemente grandecitos como para saber de quien es quien. Nada es mío solo Inuyasha en mis sueños…. Solo aclaro.**

**La navidad trae recuerdos.**

Ese día nevaba también y mientras Inuyasha se quedó afuera mientras copos de nieve se derretían e iban cayendo contra el escudo de la ventana. Ya habían pasado muchos, muchos años de aquellos tiempos. La nieve siempre le hacia traer de vuelta los recuerdos que tanto odiaba de cuando era un niño. Cuando tuvo que sufrir el frío y la nieve dura que le quemaba las plantas de los pies. Apenas sería capaz de encontrar un refugio o alimento cuando había esas horribles tormentas de nieve y frío terrible. A veces el observaba en lo alto de los árboles como seres humanos y demonios de la misma forma ellos se apiñaban para calentar a sus seres queridos. Nadie había estado allí para él de esa manera. Sin embargo, una memoria en particular no estaba tan mal a las otras. No. No era un recuerdo en el que el lo había atesorado siempre. Fue en esa noche tan espantosa….

"Inuyasha ¿a dónde vas con demasiada prisa? No puedes dejarlo así" La nueva sacerdotisa del pueblo llamo a el hanyou mientras el mantenía su paso sin ponerle atención.

"¡Déjame en paz! Me voy para pensar en mi maldito propio negocio!" Inuyasha gritó por encima del hombro.

"¡Déjame en paz!"

Inuyasha no quería que nadie lo supiera. Estaba cansado. Tan cansado de toda esa mierda y el dolor de estar solo. No podía soportarlo más. Primero Kagome lo dejó por su tiempo, ahora todos sus otros amigos habían llegado a la edad limitada para un humano y fallecieron. El acababa de dejar el funeral del nieto Sango y Miroku. Fue pura frustración. ¡Sobrevivió incluso para ver a sus nietos! ¡No era justo!

Así que había decidido que quería terminar con esto. Quería librarse de todo el mundo cruel del que nació. Su existencia no le importaba a nadie de todos modos. Él no se le iba a extrañar de todos modos. Así que, y que si él moría. ¿Quién iba a importarle?

Inuyasha había estado corriendo sin detenerse por casi una hora mientras él seguía adelante sin un solo pensamiento en cuanto a donde se dirigía. No le importaba. Sólo tenía que escapar. Deteniéndose por completo el se encontró en un alto acantilado con vistas al mundo feudal entero. La nieve cubría la tierra como una manta pálida.

Tomando Tetsaiga de su vaina, lo convocó en su forma de colmillo y la sostuvo en alto la hoja admirándolo. Pronto esta misma hoja se cubrió con su sangre dando la tranquilidad que él deseaba. "Bueno Tetsaiga parece que me vas a hacer un favor más..." La espada palpito, vibrando el rechazo a esta locura, pero se fue sin escuchar. El hanyou ubico la espada sobre su corazón dispuesto a dar el golpe final.

"Inuyasha."

Esa voz. ¿Que es lo que el queria?

"¿Que jodido quieres Seshoumaru? Maldita sea, ¡¿no puedes ver que estoy ocupado?"

"No puedo entender el como atentar contra tu vida puede ser el por que estés tan ocupado." Sesshoumaru comento calmadamente.

El hanyou se mantuvo de espalda con su hermano ignorando completamente la presencia de el.

"Keh, como que si te importara un rábano lo que yo haga."

"Lo hago cuando yo veo que estas por hacer algo totalmente irracional e innecesario."

Inuyasha bajo poco a poco la espada de su posición y cuando esta llego al suelo se escucho un fuerte estruendo. "Irracionable…" el susurro suavemente. "Ah, solamente tu podrías decir o mejor dicho considerar el por que yo me siento así y si tengo derecho de sentirme así."

El Daiyoukai no dijo ni una sola palabra. El tan solo se quedo viendo fijamente al muchacho cuidadosamente.

"¿Sesshoumaru?"

"¿Si?"

Inuyasha miro hacia el cielo donde unos pequeños copos de nieve adornaban el cielo estrellado mostrando un precioso espectáculo de azul con un tono blanquecino. La parte superior de la atmosfera estaba cubierta con tantos copos de nieves que le resultaba difícil el poder diferenciar entre los copos de nieve y las estrellas que estaban en lo más alto del cielo. "¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo?"

Momentos pasaron antes que Inuyasha asumiera que el no obtendría respuesta alguna de parte de el. "Yo no siento tales cosas Inuyasha. Yo no tengo razón alguna también."

El hanyou se rio con un tono de amargura por la respuesta que le dio. "Si, me imagine que tu no podrias entender. ¿Como podría alguien como tu poder sentir mi dolor?"

"¿Tu dolor?"

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para encararlo tan rápido como su cabello se coloco de nuevo en sus hombros. "¡Si, mi dolor tu estúpido bastardo! Estoy cansado. ¡Solamente estoy jodidamente cansado!"

"¿Cansado de que?"

El tuvo que tragar profundamente todo su orgullo para poder continuar con su confesión. "Yo… ¡estoy cansado de quedarme solo! ¡Estoy jodidamente hastiado de eso! Cada persona que alguna vez pude haber querido esta muerta y yo sigo vivo aun. Ni siquiera estoy cerca de la muerte. Maldita sea, sigo siendo un niño en términos de demonios." La funda de la espada fue agarrada de una forma tan brusca y fuerte hasta llegar al punto de casi quebrarla.

"Yo ya no quiero sentirme solo. Estoy harto de eso." Inuyasha apretó los dientes tratando de mantener lo más que pudiera la voz temblorosa que salía de su boca. "¿Acaso sabes lo que hice hoy? Ah!"

Sesshoumaru se mantuvo perfectamente quieto aun mirando al hanyou des estresarse.

"Me quede viendo el funeral de los nietos de mis amigos." El le respondió como que si el hombre mayor le hubiera preguntado. "¡Sus malditos nietos! ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo frustrante que eso es? ¡El saber que cada amigo que tendrás en tu vida eventualmente te dejara solo por que estas maldecido con una maldita vida eterna!"

Esta vez no pudo evitar la vibración en su voz ni mucho menos lo temblorosa que se escuchaba a través de su garganta con cada palabra que el menciono. "Yo ya no quiero vivir así. ¡Voy a sobrepasar esto! Solo estoy cansado…Tan cansado…" De repente el roso Tetsaiga por encima de su corazón para terminar de una vez por todas esto aquí mismo. Independientemente, la paz que el desesperadamente deseaba no vendría a que la espada fue golpeada con brutalidad de su mano.

Sesshoumaru de pronto se dio cuenta que la espada aterrizo en la tierra detrás de el. El mantuvo sus fuertes y dorados ojos en su hermano, solamente enfocándolo a el.

"¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo? ¿Por que jodidos me detuviste! ¿Por qué tu no me dejaste -," Sus palabras fueron silenciadas con una fuerte cachetada que vino directamente a su cara fuertemente haciendo que Inuyasha perdiera por momentos su balance. El tropezó hacia atrás sosteniendo su mejilla tratando de calamar un poco el dolor o simplemente por su orgullo y no dejar ver que ese golpe le había llegado. El lentamente se dio cuenta que el quien le dio ese golpe en su cara había sido nada mas u nada menos que su hermano Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha. ¡Detén esta estupidez!" Sesshoumaru grito fuertemente a su hermano menor. "No estas maldito. Mas bien estas bendecido por tener tal destino."

Inuyasha miro hacia donde se encontraba su hermano con una expresión vidriosa en sus ojos ambarinos.

"Terminar con tu vida no te probara nada. Solamente que eres débil y un tonto. No arrojes tu vida a la mierda por un problema o por algo tan tonto como la soledad. Tu tienes mucho por vivir en este mundo."

El estaba sin palabras. Completamente perdido y sin poder formular una mísera palabra. ¿Acaso existía la posibilidad de que este fuera el mismo Sesshoumaru que quería asesinarlo con sus propias manos?

"Inuyasha si no tienes ninguna otra razón para vivir, entonces yo te daré una." Sesshoumaru camino hacia su hermano menor para ponerse en frente de el y encararlo con lo siguiente que el diría. "Si no tienes razón para vivir por alguna persona querida, entonces vive por ti. Vive por el futuro que te espera y por el que esta enlazado ya a realizarse muy pronto en esta vida y cuando este muy cerca y hayas tenido suficiente… vive para mi."

Inuyasha se agarroto un poco mientras el sentía el cálido toque de la mano de Sesshoumaru contra su mejilla casi congelada. Sus grandes ojos se estaban cerrando en contra de su voluntad queriendo tanto liberar todo el sufrimiento y soledad que el había estado sintiendo todos esos malditos años y que ya desde hace mucho se estaba empezando a acumular, el era fuerte solo que ya no podía mantenerlo ahí, tenia que sacarlo o pasaría sufriendo por la eternidad.

"Vive por ti y por mi Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru suspiro inclinándose un poco para poder admirar de cerca aquel par de ojos tan profundos y parecidos tanto a los suyos.

Aquellas palabras eran exactamente lo que el necesitaba para dejar libre el flujo gradual de las lagrimas que los ojos de Inuyasha estaban derramando ahora. Las orbitas doradas ahora estaban completamente hechas una piscina de miedo mientras parecía derretirse en el trayecto. Sin ningún pensamiento en si, Inuyasha se presiono contra su hermano mayor manteniéndose fuertemente pegado a su cuerpo. El no le importaba que su hermano podía ver su lado vulnerable, el no le importaba en lo mas absoluto. Lo único que le importaba era el hecho que unos brazos largos y fuertes lo envolvieron a el en un abrazo tan cálido que lo hizo sentirse inmediatamente seguro y tranquilo.

Los sentimientos eran tan fuertes que el se dio un fuerte tirón de Sesshoumaru para mirar bien a todo a su alrededor. Todo esto…se desaparecería muy pronto junto con toda persona que el conociera y amara, todo lo que tenia y conocía desaparecería. La abrumadora y desesperante sensación hacia que el se sintiera con toneladas de dolor y miedo. Su cuerpo se agito violentamente a causa de sus pensamientos, ya que el sabia que todas las personas que conocía y amaba se irían para siempre y el seguiría ahí con vida a pesar de todo eso.

Pero entonces el sintió algo… algo caliente. Dos largos brazos rodeo su cuerpo brindándole a el mas cercanía para sostenerse contra un caliente, un cuerpo fuerte. El pudo sentir su barbilla situarse confortablemente en medio de sus orejas de perro sintiendo su respiración en medio de ellas.

"Yo estoy aquí pequeño hermano. Aquí estoy." Sesshoumaru susurro calmadamente una y otra vez contra la cabeza del hanyou.

Un llanto estremecedor se emitió por los labios de Inuyasha mientras que el se dejo caer contra el soporte fuerte de Sesshoumaru. El lloro a lo largo de toda la mañana y la noche dejando salir todo y no arrepentirse luego de dejar un poco dentro, todo eso de una vez saldría por ultima vez y a pesar de todo eso Sesshoumaru permaneció muy cerca de el, a su lado. Nunca dejándolo solo a el.

* * *

"¿Inuyasha?"

El hanyou parpadeo rápidamente trayéndolo de vuelta de sus memorias del pasado que ya habían pasado hace mucho tiempo. El había estado ahí de pie mirando a través de la ventana todo el tiempo en el que había estado hundido en sus recuerdos de antaño. Aunque el se sentía que estaba de nuevo en ese tiempo otra vez.

"Inuyasha ¿estás bien?" Sesshoumaru le preguntó preocupado.

Inuyasha siguió mirando por la ventana dándole la espalda a Sesshoumaru. "Estoy bien".

El Daiyoukai caminaba detrás de Inuyasha para mirar por la ventana también. "¿Es hermoso no lo crees?"

"Sí. Así es."

Sesshoumaru echó un vistazo por la ventana para mirar el rostro de su hermano. Él sabía la razón por la que se veía distraído. Una sonrisa fantasmal se arrastro sobre su cara mientras salía del lado del chico por un momento y regresó con una manta para envolver bien a su compañero. Envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de la zona media del joven para acunarle estrechamente contra su pecho.

Inuyasha suspiró y de dejo llevar contra el calor de su hermano. Así es exactamente como lo había celebrado todos los años. Al igual que en esta noche.

"Estoy aquí hermano pequeño. Estoy aquí." Sesshoumaru le susurró suavemente colocando un suave beso en la cabeza del joven.

Esas palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto que la última vez que se lo dijo. Exactamente el mismo efecto. Una lágrima entonces de manera más silenciosa se deslizó por su cara escurriéndose lentamente al caer al suelo. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Quería vivir. Para él y su hermano.

"Feliz Navidad Sesshy". Inuyasha dijo en voz baja.

"Feliz Navidad Mi amor."

Los dos demonios Inu permanecieron cómodamente en los brazos del otro permitiéndose el placer de saber que uno estaba allí para el otro acompañándolo en el calor y el amor asegurado y pacífico.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi le pertenece todo lo que tenga que ver con Inuyasha y lamento la tardanza pero he tenido serios problemas técnicos.**

* * *

**Email del Crítico Fan de perros.**

**Para el hiperactivo critico DarkAngelJudas,**

¿Alguna vez has considerado todos los sentimientos de tu perro? El pobre perrito me ha informado que usted disfruta de darle un baño en un shampoo con aroma maloliente llamado "Los cachorros de lavanda para todos". ¿Usted se dio cuenta de que esa mierda apesta? Los perros no pueden soportar el olor de frescura. ¡Tenemos narices muy sensibles! ¡No nos gusta que huela a limpio! No, no, nosotros los perros necesitamos cosas que huelan como el interior de un cubo de basura. Confía en mí, mis perros me siguen y me encanta el olor de funk fresco por la mañana. Por lo tanto deja el champú para cachorro maloliente y utiliza algo para que ella huela apestoso. De lo contrario, si me sale un mensaje de ella diciendo que insistes en hacer su olor como un maldito jardín, voy a estar por encima de tu casa para marcar mi territorio por todas partes. Y estoy seguro de que no es algo que te considere un olor rosado atractivo;

Reportándose el vengador perro enmascarado.

* * *

**Querida joven adolescentes Crítico Jazz96,**

No sé cómo puedo enfatizar esto aún más de lo que ya hago ahora para ustedes los seres humanos. Por el amor de todos los perros del demonio deja de vestir a su Chihuahua como un maldito pirata. El pequeño vino corriendo a mi casa y estuve a punto de pisarlo a él pensando que era una rata de gran tamaño con un buen sentido del humor. Ya es suficiente. Si tengo que encontrar yo mismo el consuelo a los come mierda una vez más, te llevaré a la tienda de mascotas más cercana y buscare un suéter para cachorro de tamaño grande para poder meterte ahí y ver cómo te gusta. Estoy seguro de que tú piensas que no eres capaz de encajar en tales cosas. ¡Ha! Confía en mí cuando digo que todo es posible, con una gran cantidad de grasa del codo y el poder de mi brazo;

Desde el secreto salvador cachorro.

* * *

**Escucha con atención Ardientes Crítico dulce y asustadizo,**

¿Podrías iluminarme en cuanto a las razones por las que insistes en tomar a la australiana Lilly Sheppard a la competencia de perro cada semana? La chica me dijo que ella está enferma y cansada de correr hacia atrás y adelante casi mil millones de veces al día tras un maldito disco volador. Amigo ¿qué diablos es lo que tramas? ¿eh? ¿Sera que lo disfrutes si te hago buscar algo más de cien veces al día sólo por placer? Oh ¿sabes qué? Creo que va a ser una idea interesante. Por favor, espera un visitante en el próximo par de días;

Ladridos y gruñidos del perro Agente Sexy.

* * *

**Hey quisquilloso Crítico Brz,**

¡Madre mía! ¿Por dónde empezar contigo? Su perro fiel me ha dicho acerca de la multitud de cosas que le has obligado a hacer que ella no quería en realidad. Uno en particular fue el hecho de que usted haga que juegue con su sobrina. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que predicar esto para ustedes los seres humanos? Los perros no les gusta tener las orejas estrujadas, labios golpeados, colas jaladas, un beso en la nariz, y ¡oh Dios mío!, no me hagas hablar de las demás cuestiones. Ahora bien, esto es lo que va a pasar ¿Ok? Exactamente a las 09 a.m. Con cuidado quiero que compruebe fuera de su patio delantero. Habrá un pequeño regalo el cual estará encantado de estar ahí para cuando tú lo abras. Ponte en contacto conmigo para hacerme saber en que ha cambiado en el pobre cachorro, refiriéndome a actividades con su sobrina o tendrá que compartir el mismo destino que la ardilla muerta que encontré en la orilla de la carretera. Gracias por su tiempo;

Amorosamente tuyo, el Guerrero perro dulce hermoso.

* * *

**¿Que cuentas por esa encantadora sonrisa Crítica LilyGirl101?**

¿Se le ha cruzado por su mente alguna vez que su gran danés es daltónico? ¿Por qué sigues preguntándole qué vestimenta de color él prefiere, si cuando él no puede distinguir la diferencia entre el maldito rojo y azul? No es como si el le importara de una manera u otra lo que se ponga encima. Demonios él no va a salir contigo. También cada vez que le hace una pregunta de como aprender a distinguir lo que significa cada ladrido. Cada vez que ladra créame cuando te digo, que no siempre dice lo que tú piensas que es. Cuando le preguntó si él te amaba con ese vestido morado dijo que le recordaba a ese tipo morado con grandes dientes jugando con los palos de golf en la televisión. No te preocupes, voy a enviarte un libro de interpretación de perro que hice en mí tiempo de tranquilidad para ayudarle a ser más comprensivos con la lengua del perro. Tenga presente que cuando aprendes lo que el perro suyo ha estado diciendo a sus espaldas te arrepentirás... Whoa chica. ¡Ja Ja Ja!

Por cierto ese libro le costará.

Reportándose encubiertamente, el diabólico canino apuesto.

* * *

**Oh Dulce y agria critica Inumimi,**

La verdad es que yo voy a ser un poco amable contigo hoy solo por que te quiero ayudar con algo que probablemente tú no entiendes o no sabias. ¿Sabias que tu perra Jennie esta cansada de verte rellenar los agujeros que ella hace en la parte trasera de la casa? ¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza alguna vez el porque nosotros cavamos esos agujeros? Aparentemente no se te ha pasado por la cabeza ya que te la has pasado rellenando los agujeros. Esos agujeros estaban ahí ya que ella los utiliza para encontrar el camino de regreso en ese campo de futbol que llamas patio trasero. Ella me dijo que se ha perdido numerosas veces porque crees que es lindo cubrir sus proyectos. Cada vez que pienso en eso lo único que hace es que me fastidie más y más. ¡ELLA ES TAN SOLO UNA MALDITA POODLE! ¿Acaso sabes lo escalofriante que es el mundo cuando las ratas son aun mas grandes que tu? Maldita sea, ¡hasta un maldito gato podría comérsela o tu misma podrías ponerle fin a ella con tan solo no fijarte en donde jodido caminas! Así que, deja a los agujeros en paz y encuentra otra cosa mejor que hacer para pasar el tiempo o yo mismo encontrare algo mas prospero para ti. Tal vez algo como recoger mierda del suelo cuando yo quiera o decida ir al parque a dar una caminata tranquila y muy natural.

Tu primer y único cava agujeros, dulce amado perro.

* * *

**Hey Energética critica LadyTokyo,**

Tu perro nos dijo a nosotros lo extremadamente pervertida que tu eres cuando el esta intentando resolver algunos negocios. ¡DEJA DE MIRARLO FIJAMENTE A EL CUANDO EL ESTE TRATANDO DE ENTRAR AL CIELO! ¡Cada uno de los caninos que yo conozco me han dicho que ellos odian eso! Y sinceramente no los culpo. Los perros hacen en público porque la mayoría del tiempo no tienen otra opción. A veces regalarle privacidad a un perro puede hacer que se lleven muy bien juntos, mas privacidad significa menos manchas mojadas en la alfombra de la sala principal. El me dijo que la ultima vez que encontró a una ardiente retriever rubia y ella realmente había congeniado con el tu empezaste a mirarlos fijamente por alguna maldita razón desconocida e hiciste que la rubia se pusiera nerviosa por semejante acto. Eso hizo que el se fuera a dormir con un grave caso de bolas azules. ¡Aclaro que los perros no tiene pulgares humano! Así que ayudarse el mismo no es una maldita opción. Así que, la próxima vez que tú y tu acompañante decidan encenderse, espera por mí que yo estaré en la ventana de tu cuarto viéndote fijamente.

Manteniéndose alerta, El canino rescatador de chuchos calientes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Debo confesar que me acabo de robar los derechos de Inuyasha! Si a como lo escuchan son míos y obligare a Inuyasha que bailar para mi! **_***mentirosa, mentirosa* **_**ok esta bien son de Rumiko pero por favor no me hagan decirlo otra vez T.T lamento mucho la demora pero es que he estado con serios problemas y estoy, y estaba demasiado deprimida como para sentarme a traducir. Agradecería mucho que me dejaran sus reviews hay una persona en especial que me ha dicho muchas cosas en el review que me manda que me ha hecho que yo misma me exija a mejorar y quisiera agradecerle aunque es anónimo creo que esa persona sabe que es a el o ella a quien me refiero. Gracias y espero que me sigas diciendo lo que hago mal y que me ayudes a mejorar.**

* * *

**7 Minutos en el cielo.**

Este día fue totalmente un deprimente día húmedo. La pesada lluvia puso a cada persona en un malhumorado humor.

-Ah esta tan aburrido el día de hoy. Todos están aquí pero no hay una sola cosa que hacer.- Inuyasha suspiró.

-¿Por que mejor no pensamos en algo que podamos hacer nosotros mientras esta lloviendo? No podemos jugar baseball con este clima. – Koga dijo esto mientras estaba viendo la ventana desde el interior de la casa.

-Nosotros _pudimos_ haber jugado afuera si ustedes no hubieran actuado como un montón de jodidas hembras que no querían que se les mojara su cabello.- El murmuro tensionado.

Un par de ojos color rojo sangre se posicionaron sobre Inuyasha. -¡Hey escuche eso tu maldito despreciable hanyou!- Gruño el demonio relámpago Hiten.- Ohh vamos tu eres el demonio relámpago. ¿Entonces por que diablos no estas ahí afuera? ¿No puedes detener la lluvia o algo por el estilo?- Inuyasha pregunto coloquialmente.

-¡Ese no es mi poder retardado! Mi poder es el Relámpago. ¿Escuchas algún relámpago ahí afuera?-

-Bueno, ¿Que tal si nosotros nos divertimos un rato con un juego?- Koga sugirió mirando al grupo de gente que estaban sentados en la sala de estar.

-¡Si, juguemos a ir de pesca!- Un mayor y mas alto Shippo dijo desde el sofá donde estaba sentado.

-¡Estamos demasiado viejos para eso!-

Hiten se recostó en el sofá tratando de concentrarse y encontrar un bueno juego para jugar. -¿Y que tal bullshit*?-

-Oye no sabia que le habían puesto a un juego el mismo nombre que el tuyo.- El humano resucitado, Bankotsu dijo eso carcajeándose por su broma.

Hiten posiciono sus ojos rojos rubís hacia el humano que se reía por la estúpida broma. -¿Acaso quieres morir de nuevo estúpido?-

-Oye vamos. ¿No puedes aguantar una broma? –Dijo el humano aun ahogándose por la risa.

-Oye yo se exactamente lo que nosotros podemos jugar.- Inuyasha dijo eso con sus ojos llenos de excitación y su cara reflejaba cierta perversión.

-Umm ¿como que?- Koga pregunto perplejo. Pero esta pregunta no fue contestada ya que Inuyasha salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

El hanyou regreso y se sentó en el medio de la sala de estar y dejo caer de golpe algo al suelo. –De acuerdo chicos el juego se llama siete minutos en el cielo. Las reglas son que debes escribir tu nombre en un pedazo de papel, lo introduces dentro de la jarra y a quien sea que le salga tu nombre tu tienes que entrar al closet con el.- Inuyasha anuncio la forma en como debían de jugar al pequeño grupo que estaba sentado en su sala de estar.

-Y… ¿por que demonios vamos a jugar ese juego tan estúpido?- Hiten gruño.

Shippo ahora estaba sentado de cabeza en el sofá observando el grupo. –No tengo ni la menor idea. Al parecer Inuyasha quiere jugar un juego pervertido como ese.-

-Oh vamos chicos. Esto puede que sea divertido.- Bankotsu dijo sonriendo malvadamente a todo el grupo de demonios en el cuarto.

-Puede que tu disfrutes ese juego tan estúpido retorcido y pervertido humano.- Dijo un ya mas alto Hakudoshi que se encontraba recostado en una pared con una pierna levantada y recargada sobre la pared, y ambos brazos entrelazados.

-¿Por que dices que yo soy retorcido y pervertido? Tal vez yo tan solo quiero tener un poco de diversión.-

-¡Ay por favor! - Koga se burlo mientras salía de la cocina con una bolsa en la mano de Woof 'Em down chips. – Créeme, tu eres tan retorcido y pervertido como el maldito imbécil sádico que te revivió.-

-Amen por eso. - Hiten le dio a Koga el primer punto a favor ya que le daba la razón a lo el comentario que el lobo acababa de mencionar.

-Como sea. A menos que ustedes montón de perdedores sean demasiados gallinas para jugar un juego tan endemoniadamente fácil, entonces admítanlo y váyanse malditos raros para hacer sus cosas de maricas a la calle.- Inuyasha grito a la pequeña multitud que había en su sala de estar.

-¿_Nosotros somos _los maricas y _tu_ fuiste el que se atrevió a sugerir ese maldito juego? ¿En que puta maldita clase de lógica estas viviendo estúpido hanyou?- el demonio relámpago grito escandalizado.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!-

-Umm, ¿porque querrían un montón de demonios sentarse alrededor para jugar un juego tan provocativo? Que patético en realidad. - Hakudoshi dijo esto con su voz ya algo rasposa muy molesto.

-El esta en lo correcto. Además, como podría alguien considerar tan siquiera un solo segundo en el cielo con alguno de ustedes.- Shippo se rio en voz baja.

-Yo jugaría.- El lobo príncipe hablo.

El salón entero se convirtió en un silencio ensordecedor mientras que todos lo miraban y señalaban a el como que si acabara de perder la cabeza. -¿Que?- el pregunto confundido.

-¿Que diablos tienes en la cabeza? ¿Pulgas de lobo? ¡No existe posibilidad alguna que yo vaya a jugar con un montón de raros pervertidos! - Hiten agito a Koga ya que creía que el realmente había perdido la corduras.

-Eso es por que el es gatito miedoso.- Bankotsu se burlo. – El siempre se comporta como un niñito baboso.-

-¿Ah si? Bien. Yo jugare este estúpido juego. ¡Yo les mostrare!-

-¡Genial, yo también jugare!- Shippo ahora se sentó derecho.

-Fantástico yo jugare a como ya lo había dicho.- Inuyasha ovaciono lo dicho.

Ahora todos esperaron a la última persona para que diera su respuesta. Y esperaron, y esperaron...

Y esperaron…

-Ay de acuerdo. Yo jugare este puto juego con ustedes retardados.- Hakudoshi se empujo a si mismo para sentarse en el pequeño circulo que habían creado sus "compañeros de juegos" en la sala de estar.- Que conste que el aceptar no quiere decir que no tenia algo mejor que hacer.-

Bankotsu le dio una fuerte "palmadita" en la espalda de Hakudoshi muy orgulloso de lo dicho. -¡Ese es el espíritu!-

Tan pronto como todos rompieron una hoja de papel en pequeños pedazos, escribieron sus nombres en estos y se lo dieron a Inuyasha. El coloco los nombres en una jarra y la agito para revolver bien los nombres y que nadie quedara con el suyo. – De acuerdo chicos, recuerden que cualquier persona que les salga tienen que entrar al closet con el. ¡Sin lloriqueos!-

El le dio a la jarra una ultima sacudida y saco un nombre para repartirlo entre sus ahora amigos hasta que ya no quedara nadie sin un nombre.

-Bien ¿quien quiere ir de primero?- Inuyasha pregunto cuidadosamente.

Nadie en la sala contestó. Todos ellos tan solo miraban el papel que tenían en sus manos como que si fuera un bicho envenenado. Todos estaban demasiado asustados como para tan solo ver el nombre que tenia el papel en sus manos.

-Ay por el amor de… Yo iré primero.- Hakudoshi dijo enojado. Los chicos miraron como el demonio araña lentamente desenvolvía el pedazo de papel y miraba el nombre. Su cara intento esconder la sonrisa divertida que intentaba salir de su cara sin emociones hasta que no aguanto a reír un poco por lo bajo.

-¿ahora dinos a quien tu tienes?- Hiten pregunto.

Haku movió su papel enfrente de su cara muy arrogantemente para enseñar el nombre que tenía escrito el papel, en el momento en que todo el grupo pudo ver el nombre escrito en el papel gruñeron. –A mi me salió mi nombre.- luego el puso el pedazo de papel con su nombre de nuevo en la jarra con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. – Parece que mi boca fue salvada de cosas como ustedes idiotas.-

-Maldita suerte la tuya tarado.-

-Ahora es mi turno.- Hiten rápidamente desenvolvió su papel y suspiro sintiéndose tan miserable. El no podía creer la mierda que tenia que era llamada suerte. -Bankotsu-

El humano simplemente se puso de pie y los dos fueron directo al closet.

-Recuerden que ustedes tienen que estar allí por 7 minutos, completitos.- Shippo se cayo de la risa. Este juego se estaba volviendo muy interesante.

-¡Ay maldición! ¿Porque tuve que aceptar jugar esta porquería?- Hiten murmuró mientras Bankotsu lo empujaba para quedarse dentro del closet.

-¡Okkk esto es divertido!- Bankotsu dijo esto mirando alrededor fijándose en cada detalla de el closet tan espacioso.

-Yo juro que si intentas tocarme, yo pondré tu trasero en el fuego.- Hiten susurro muy bajo para que los que estaban afuera no pudieran oírlo si no lo atraparían por tramposo.

Los ojos azules del humano brillaron con un brillo seductor. –Ay vamos, se que me deseas-

-Lo que tú digas humano. ¿Por qué demonios yo iba a desear a un humano como tu? Créeme cuando te digo que _no hay_ algo que puedas hacer para hacerme cambiar de opinión.-

Un brazo musculoso se envolvió en el hombro del demonio. -Ohhh Tú no sabes nada de eso. Yo probablemente podría hacerte cambiar de parecer.-

Hiten estrujo el brazo quietándoselo de encima como que si este tuviera alguna enfermedad asquerosa. –Lo que tú digas humano. Tú eres tan asqueroso. Yo no nado de ese lado de todas formas y estoy seguro que tu tampoco lo haces, así que ya deja de joderme.- El enrolló sus brazos silenciosamente rogando a que pasaran los siete minutos lo mas rápido que se pudiera y acabar con esta mierda.

-Oye siempre existe una primera vez para todo. Yo nunca antes había sentido atracción por algún otro chico pero tu no estas tan mal para mí.-

La declaración que acababa de hacer en su comentario hizo que unas orejas curiosas le prestaran más atención. – ¿Eso crees?-

-Sip. Digo por que los demonios viven tanto…Bueno tu te ves increíble.-

El demonio relámpago tan solo gruño por el comentario hecho del lobo. El volteo su cabeza para esconder un extremado y raro sonrojo. El maldito estaba hecho un sucio don Juan. –Bien como sea. ¿Ya han pasado siete minutos?-

Unos grandes ojos azules parpadearon rápidamente por lo asombrado que estaba. –Nop solo cinco.-

-¡Ugh maldicion!-

Otro minute paso antes de que otra palabra fuera mencionada de nuevo en ambas partes.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres un beso? El humano menciono eso juntando sus labios en forma de querer que el se los diera.

-¡No!-

-De acuerdo chicos, ¡se acabo el tiempo!- Inuyasha dijo golpeando la puerta.

-¡Por fin! ¡Aun no puedo creer que accedí a esta mierda!- Hiten salió tirado del closet con una cara claramente molesta.

-Yo no me arrepiento Hiten. Tú tienes unos labios muy suaves. Si nosotros hubiéramos tenido mas tiempo te apuesto a que ahorita mismo estuviéramos haciendo nuestras propias tormentas.- Bankotsu dijo inocentemente.

Hiten se tropezó por lo atrevido del humano. – ¡Detén tus putas mentiras loco bastardo! ¡Nosotros no hicimos algo ahí y que les quede claro a todos ustedes!-

- Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando estabas agarrado mi trasero.- El sonrió muy seductoramente hacia el.

-¡CA LLA TE!-

-Oigan chicos ¿ustedes no escucharon la manera en como el gemía? El estaba diciendo ¡_Oh_ _Bankotsu tu tienes unos labios tan suaves y un trasero realmente increíble!-_

El demonio relampago se ruborizo de una manera tan violenta asi como cada alma que habia en ese cuarto se reia de el –Te juro maldito humano que tu trasero sera mio antes de que nos vayamos de aqui.-

-Estoy viendo hacia adelante por eso.- Bankotsu susurro demasiado bajo para que los otros no pudieran escuchar.

-Ok mi turno.- Shippo grito. El joven zorrito abrió la hoja doblada que tenia en sus manos y suspiro de alivio. – Ufff esta bien chicos tengo mi nombre.-

-¿Que demonios? Oye chucho tu no revolviste bien esa estúpida cosa. Hakudoshi y Shippo tenían sus nombres en el papel.- Koga dijo queriendo armar un escándalo por lo idiota que había sido el hanyou mientras que miraba curiosamente el papel que tenia en sus manos. El nombre que vio ahí hizo que su corazón se fuera al lavabo y se hundiera ahí mismo. –Yo tengo a…Inuyasha.- el dijo ese nombre sorpresivamente depresivo.-Cielos yo estaba esperando que me saliera mi nombre.-

-¡Oh por Kami Sama! ¡El Karma es una perra! ¡Amo este jodido juego!- Hiten grito felizmente. – ¡Vamos maldición! ¡Metan sus traseros ahí! ¡Dense prisa! - El dijo eso apuntando al closet.

Inuyasha movió su cabeza. -¡Esperen, esperen, esperen este no cuenta! Yo quiero intentarlo de nuevo.-

-¡SIN LLORIQUEOS! – Todos ellos repitieron sus propias palabras haciéndole recordar al hanyou cuales eran las reglas y quien las dijo.

-Vamos chucho. Vamos a meternos ahí para ya terminar con esta porquería de juego.- Koga dijo esto con una cara muy triste.

Inuyasha entro en pánico. -¿Perdiste la única maldita neurona que tenias? ¿Por qué diablos estas tan apurado en entrar? No me malinterpretes yo se que soy muy sexy pero…-

-Ay por favor tú estúpido ignorante. ¡Tu no tienes nada de lo que yo quiero o me gusta!-

-Chicos tan solo metan sus estúpidos traseros ahí.- El humano dijo empujando ambos demonios dentro del closet y cerrando la puerta. -Oh diablos esto si será dulce.-

-¡Koga te juro que es mejor que mantengas tus manos lejos de mi y te la guardes para ti mismo!- Inuyasha advirtió a el lobo mientras que el se empujaba contra la pared tal vez intentando tras pasarla como que si pudiera.

Koga enfrento a el hanyou tonto que se encontraba en frente de el – ¡Ay por favor como que si alguien querría a un pervertido chucho como tu!-

-¡Te reto a que lo digas de nuevo lobo sarnoso!-

Koga dio un paso firme hacia el quedando cara a cara con la cara del hanyou. -Nadie… Quiere... A… Un…Pervertido… Chucho… Como... ¡Tu!-

-¡Es suficiente!- Inuyasha tacleo a el lobo en el estomago golpeándolo contra la puerta. Los dos luchadores luchaban dentro del armario causando algo de conmoción ahí adentro. Chaquetas y zapatos fueron tiradas hacia afuera dándoles a los espectadores que estaban en la sala una mala impresión.

Los restantes cuatro hombres tenían sus orejas pegadas lo mas que pudieran contra la puerta tratando de escuchar los gruñidos y gemidos que se producían misteriosamente dentro del closet y darse una pequeña idea de lo que sucedía ahí dentro.

-¿Que están haciendo ahí adentro?- Hakudoshi dijo curiosamente.

Shippo presiono aun más fuerte si es que se pudiera contra la puerta. –Suena como que si estuvieran peleando de nuevo.-

-No lo se, pero se escucha como que si Inuyasha estuviera encima de Koga empujándolo bastante fuerte.- El humano dijo. –De la forma en que el esta gruñendo, creo que Inuyasha debe estar dotado.-

-Tu de verdad que eres un humano pervertido y retorcido.- La araña agito su cabeza por el humano pervertido.

Hiten cubrió su boca para mantener su risa dentro de el, tratando de reír lo mas bajo que pudiera. – ¡Ay maldición esto no podría mejorara aun! Karma de seguro es dulce -

Un pequeño sonido se escucho en la puerta de entrada causando que todos los que estaban en la sala voltearan a ver. Una divertida y curiosa mirada tenían cada uno en sus caras mientras que la realidad les golpeaba en la cara esta vez diciendo que algo jugoso estaba a punto de suceder en sus propias narices.

-¡Ay maldición! No puedo creerlo. Esto se puso aun mejor.- Hiten susurro.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de enfrente para ver a cuatro miradas jóvenes maquiavélicas y todos mirándolo fijamente a el. –Buenas tardes para ti también. ¿Hay algo de lo que yo debería saber o darme cuenta?-

Bankotsu y Hiten se echaron al piso en carcajadas agarrándose su estomago. Hakudoshi tan solo medio mostro una sonrisa fantasma y Shippo volteo los ojos verdes a su alrededor.

-¿Acaso alguien en esta sala quiere decirme que es lo sorprendente como para estar así?- El Daiyoukai pregunto mirando entre los chicos.

Hiten limpio las lagrimas que caían a causa de la risa incontenida que tuvo hasta hace poco mientras que miraba el closet como si algo en cualquier momento iba a salir de ahí. –Nada. Solo que yo creo que tu tienes a alguien quien quiere salir del closet.- El rio aun mas fuerte por la broma que el acababa de decirle mientras que los otros tres hombres se les unía en su risa.

El no poder exactamente ver lo gracioso de eso, Sesshomaru camino hacia el closet pero se detuvo inmediatamente apenas escucho unas voces que salían del closet.

-¡Quítate de encima de mi cabello imbécil!-

-¡Entonces mueve tu cabello de mi trasero!-

-¡Ow eso dolió!-

-¡No se supone que haga cosquillas idiota!-

Sesshomaru suspiro pesadamente. El sabía que hoy iba a ser un día de esos. –Esos jóvenes….-

-Seguro. ¡No seas demasiado duro con ellos Sesshomaru!- Shippo se giro hacia su salida segura hacia la puerta.

-¡Al demonio eso! Hey Sess Yo creo que se lo que Koga esta haciendo ahí. Yo no tendría ninguna compasión con el- Bankotsu dijo malvadamente.

-¡Si yo pienso lo mismo!- Hiten le dio Bankotsu un alto chócala intentando que el demonio mayor se enojara aun mas y se desquitara con su compañero.

Tan pronto como los cuatro demonios salieron del pent house, Sesshomaru se quito el blazer y su corbata dejándola en la mesa. Luego camino hacia el closet derritiendo el cerrojo de la puerta y cerrando toda forma en la que pudieran ellos salir. -¡Inuyasha, Koga!-

Al escuchar sus nombres los dos hombres inmediatamente detuvieron su pelea de mordiscos lo suficiente como para escuchar muy bien a la persona quien los estaba llamando.

-Desde que ustedes le encuentran una alegría el jugar en el closet y ¿puede que ustedes quieran tener su propia residencia aquí también?-

-¡Espera Sesshomaru!- Inuyasha torció la manija de la puerta y rápidamente quito la mano del caliente metal.

-¿Que esta pasando?- Koga pregunto.

-¡Sesshomaru nos dejo encerrados!-

-¿que dijiste? ¡Oye déjanos salir! ¡Déjanos salir!- Koga grito asustado golpeando la puerta tratando de hacerle algún daño.

-¡Sesshomaru abre! ¡He dicho que abras la maldita puerta! ¡SESSHOMARU!-

Los cuatros jóvenes chicos ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casas excepto por el humano y el demonio relámpago.

Bankotsu se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de dares algo de calor y también tratando de mantener su cuerpo como fortaleza ante el viento fuerte y helado que había. –Maldición, ¿Por qué esta tan frio?- El soplo en sus manos para mantenerlas con algo de calor ya que estas estaban empezando a temblar.

El demonio relámpago le dio una mirada al humano y dio un suspiro de resignación. –Cielos eres tan solo un maldito humano- El puso una mano en la espalda de el asesino y le dio a el una pequeña chispa que salió de su cuerpo para que el pudiera mantenerse con calor en su cuerpo.

-Gracias amigo. Te lo agradezco.- El sonrió ante la aprobación y gimió por la sensación de calor que circulaba ahora por su cuerpo gracias al demonio. -Wow eso se siente también.-

Hiten miro hacia adelante para asegurarse que el humano no viera su ligero rubor en sus mejías y su sonrisa gratificante.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi es la única creadora y dueña de toda la mercancía de Inuyasha, serie, manga, películas, etc, etc.**

**Hola a todos, realmente lamento la tardanza pero es que se me han quitado considerablemente las ganas de escribir o mejor dicho traducir. Estoy pasando por un mal momento en mi vida la cual me ha provocado problemas y una gran depresión en la que es la fecha de hoy y no he podido salir de ella mucho menos recuperarme así que les pido que si alguien tiene un buen consejo para animarte a ti mismo porfa díganmelo que yo ya probé de todo. Ok ya no los hundo conmigo en mi depresión así que les diré que este capitulo esta dedicado a Koga y Hoshiyomi, ya que la autora así lo decidió a como saben y ya lo advierto, solo para que sepan.**

* * *

**Koga and Hoshi**

Hoshiyomi miraba como el nervioso joven demonio en frente trataba lo mas que podía mantener una sonrisa cálida a el joven mayor. Koga había sido un manojo de nervios desde que Hoshi había empezado a cortejarlo. Como ahora, el estaba tratando de cortar un pedazo de filete en uno de los restaurantes mas elegantes y glamorosos que había en la cuidad ya que Hoshi había insistido en que ambos deberían de intentar tener una relación. El pobre lobo había terminado de cortar el filete satisfactoriamente, pero muchas veces el accidentalmente había cortado el plato o incluso la mesa en la que ellos estaban sentados. El aprensivo comportamiento del joven demonio hizo que Koga fuera más deleitable para los hermosos ojos de Hoshiyomi. El quería tanto hundir su masculinidad en lo mas profundo que el pudiera o Koga le permitiera hasta que el estuviera gritando lo mas que pudiera hacia los cielos, pero el había prometido que iba a ser paciente y esperaría hasta que el lobo declarara que estaba listo y eso era exactamente lo que intentaba hacer.

-¿Koga?-

El cuchillo que Koga estaba usando para cortar su comida de repente se resbalo de su mano y fue a caer al suelo haciendo que se escuchara un ruido metálico que vibraba en el suelo -¿Ah?-

-¿Acaso yo…hago que te pongas nervioso Koga?- Hoshi pregunto entrelazando sus dedos hasta que estuvieran juntos y posando su barbilla en la parte de arriba de sus manos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y en ellos se miraba como emanaba de ellos un brillo malvado hacia el lobo y sintiendo como que si estuviera totalmente desnudo… Ay Kami.

-Umm n-no tu no haces que yo me ponga nervioso.- El replico agachándose para recoger el cuchillo y el tenedor de el suelo. Después de haber puesto los utensilios en la mesa el suspiro. Ay Kami sama, el tenia que buscar como controlarse.

-Entonces relájate.- El Daiyoukai levantó una de las manos príncipes del lobo y lo llevó a sus labios. -Yo mismo lo estoy disfrutando mucho, así como deberías también.-

Koga estaba más allá de lo nervioso ahora. Él era un desastre completo. Ya era bastante difícil simplemente estar cerca del hombre, pero ahora el estaba colocando suaves mordiscos en la mano. Se sentía tan bien, pero no quería parecer inmaduro por algo que Hoshi probablemente consideraría como nada. Ah, pero el mordisqueo era una distracción. -Yo-Yo... ya sabes... quiero decir... me estoy divirtiendo contigo.-

El demonio ninja no podía creer en esa vibración sin sentido por un minuto. Decidió poner a prueba su teoría sobre el comportamiento vergonzoso del lobo. De modo que tomo la mano ahuecada del lobo en su propia forma discreta y lamió una línea lenta hasta la palma.

Koga casi murió. Sus ojos azules parpadeaban nerviosamente mirando por todo el restaurante queriendo ver si alguien los estaba observando.

-Hmm tal como yo pensaba, - Hoshi determinó la liberación de la mano de Koga.

-¿Koga por qué estás angustiado? -

-¿Eh? -

-¿Por qué no eres capaz de ser tú mismo a mi alrededor? Hoshi dijo más lentamente.

Koga cambiado sus ojos tal como sus mejillas de color. -Lo siento. No pretendo estar nervioso, como un debilucho. Estoy... tratando de impresionarte tratando de no cometer errores. No quiero que pienses que soy inmaduro.- Él miró hacia otro lado para ocultar su vergüenza.

Hoshi considera al muchacho por un momento antes de hablar. -Koga. Mírame a mí.-

-No puedo. Yo... lo siento. Sé que estoy actuando todo raro. Tal vez esto no era tan buena idea ... - Koga cerró los ojos queriendo tan gravemente que el día de hoy llegara a su final, el tan solo había sido más que un dolor de cabeza para Hoshiyomi. Haciendo todas estos errores y el de estar nervioso, como una chica tímida. Fue tan estúpido el como estaba siendo un perdedor.

-Koga.- La voz esta vez era más firme y Koga sintió una mano cubriendo toda la mejilla para voltear la cabeza en dirección a los hermosos ojos verdes de Hoshiyomi. -Me encanta compartir tiempo contigo Koga. Todo lo relacionado contigo enciende mi espíritu con un ardiente deseo de estar cerca de ti por siempre. Dejar de sentirte como si no eres lo suficientemente bueno, cuando tú mereces mucho más de lo que tú mismo te das crédito

Un pulgar acarició junto a la cara de Koga frotando a sus labios. -Estoy encantado con todo tu ser. Tú tienes un alma increíble. Todo acerca de ti... es tan magnético. Me siento atraído por ti cuando te veo.-

Fue duro. Pero, ¿podría las palabras pronunciadas ser verdad? Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. -¿Tú estas... perdido por mí? Pero yo no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué? Nunca nadie sentido de esta manera por mí. ¿Por qué ahora, acaso tu deberías de ser el que se sienta de esta manera hacia mí ahora ¿eh? Eres perfecto, fuerte... y yo soy... Arg - Koga se levantó bruscamente golpeando sus utensilios de la mesa y salió corriendo del restaurante.

-¡Koga! - Hoshiyomi llamó después de que el lobo se retiraba. Puso un poco de dinero sobre la mesa y lo siguió con posterioridad a la del lobo. Tan pronto como le fue posible él buscó por la zona tratando de localizar el sentido de Youki de Koga. Sin embargo, no obtuvo la señal. Ni siquiera una chispa. Lo había escondido para no ser seguido.

-Maldita sea.- murmuró. Sus ojos miraban hacia el cielo estrellado iluminado y suspiró. ¿Qué había hecho. -Oh Koga.-

* * *

Habían pasado seis días desde la última vez que habló con Hoshi Koga. Cada método de contacto que trató de utilizar para encontrar al lobo había fracasado miserablemente. Había intentado llamar a su teléfono celular, pero fue enviado al correo de voz cada vez. ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Por qué había reaccionado Koga como lo hizo? ¿Fue algo que dijo? Mirando atrás, Hoshi pensó sobre cada palabra que hablaron entre sí, desde que se conocieron. Nada surgió que él consideraría inadecuado, además la época en que el llego fue demasiado fuerte en las aguas termales, Pero él había pedido disculpas por ello y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo para continuar las cosas con calma. Pero, ¿estaba moviéndose con velocidad?

-No entiendo lo que hice mal.- Hoshiyomi dijo por teléfono.

Sesshomaru se sentó en el sofá con el teléfono buscando extrañamente a su hermano, que se revolcaba en el suelo con una bola roja gigante. -¿Qué palabras fueron intercambiados entre ustedes dos que pudo haberlo molestado? -

Hoshi suspiró con impaciencia, -Esa es la cosa. No tiene ni idea. He recordado cada palabra que he dicho y no pude encontrar nada. Nada se hablo fuera de lo común.-

-Hmm ¿has intentado llamarle o ir a su residencia? -

-Yo he llamado más de una docena de veces y dejó un mensaje de voz cada vez. En cuanto a aparecer en su casa, no lo he hecho. Eso sería demasiado desesperado el aparecer en su casa sin previo aviso.-

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño por dos razones. Una, porque estaba pensando en opciones para ayudar a su amigo y dos, porque Inuyasha estaba saltando en la pelota grande y roja como un pervertido sexual depravado. -Hoshiyomi antes de dar algún consejo más, respóndeme una pregunta.-

-Claro.-

-¿De verdad quieres ese tipo de dolor de cabeza - le preguntó frotándose el ceño.  
Hoshi se sentó en su sofá y frunció el ceño, sin comprender el significado absolutamente de la pregunta. -No entiendo.-

-¿Tú sabes cómo es el comportamiento de Inuyasha correcto? -

-Sí, Estoy enterado.-

-Bueno, Puesto que él y Koga son amigos íntimos no es inusual que compartan una gran cantidad de rasgos de personalidad. Por lo que son capaces de lidiar con tener una pelea, son ruidosos y tercos, solo pasan peleando, es un mocoso insoportable, ¿que lo más probable es que ellos discutan contigo antes de escuchar? ¿o que te falten el respeto de una manera tan inimaginable que el algún momento he deseado tener algo lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente con el? -

Pasó un momento antes de que Hoshi respondiera, - Lo quiero todo Sesshomaru, Y mucho más, es la razón por la que me encuentro atraído por Koga, Ese espíritu de fuego que aún no he sido testigo de mí mismo. Quiero ver el verdadero el, independientemente de lo que es.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza, Eso sonaba bastante razonable,

-Ahora voy a hacerle una pregunta a mi amigo.-

-Por supuesto.-

-¿Te arrepientes de haberte apareado con Inuyasha? Preferirías que el no tuviera su irrespetuosa forma de hablarte y otros rasgos de comportamiento rebelde? –

Sesshomaru miró a su hermano que no se movía del piso en el que ahora se encontraba durmiendo desde su festín de placer con la gran bola roja. Su rostro parecía tan pacífico e inocente mientras dormía, él casi se asemejaba a un niño. Sesshy sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza. –No, no me he arrepentido. Ni siquiera por un instante. Me encanta Inuyasha con todo lo que está en mí. Incluso con sus tácticas exasperante. Yo no cambiaría nada sobre él.-

Hoshi asintió. -Bueno. Ahora ves lo que quiero entre mí y Koga. Espero que haya problemas a tratar, pero eso es lo que lo hará más imprevisible y entretenida.-

El Inu youkai camino cerca de Inuyasha para hacer a un lado el flequillo del muchacho cada vez que el sentía que su amor volvía a calentarse dentro de el. -Sí. Mantiene la vida mas interesante.-recogió el chico acunándolo en su fuerte pecho. ¡Oh cómo él amaba a este mocoso estúpido. El había cargado a Inuyasha hasta el sofá y contemplo al hanyou como si fue una delicada pieza de arte, besando al lado de su frente tiernamente. Inuyasha sonrió mientras dormía en la cercanía de la radiación de calor alrededor de él, de su amor que lo protegía en este instante. -Yo te ayudare con Hoshiyomi. Y creo que sé lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte.-

-Gracias mi amigo. Te agradezco sinceramente esto. Hoshiyomi suspiró en alivio. Era tan bueno tener amigos.

* * *

Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido. ¿Por qué él escapó de esa forma? Ahora Hoshiyomi definitivamente iba a perder interés y le servirá demasiado bien esto que paso para irse. Koga se sentó en el borde de un acantilado muy por encima del bosque con su cabeza baja. Su largo cabello fluía con la brisa rozando contra su rostro. El aire de la noche se sentía frío contra su rostro. Se sintió tan solo y triste. El actualmente tenía miedo de que alguien realmente quisiera conocer y comenzar una relación con él. Nunca había tenido alguien que lo hubiera tratarlo como el antes. Nunca. ¿Cómo se supone que yo sepa si fueron verdaderas las palabras de Hoshiyomi?

-Pensé que encontraría tu trasero aquí.

Koga dio la vuelta para ver a Inuyasha sonriendo tristemente a él con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¿Te importaría decirme el por qué estás afuera aquí mirando todo triste y patético como un patético pequeño cachorro?

-Vete de aquí chucho. No tengo tiempo para tus pendejadas. - Koga dijo en un tono duro.

-Bien, ni modo. Por que vas a escuchar toda la mierda que tengo por decirte.

- Inuyasha se sentó junto a Koga y había puesto las piernas sobre el lado. -¿Entonces quieres hablar o qué?-

El lobo mantuvo su cabeza colgada hacia abajo, sin molestarse en responder o reconocer que Inuyasha decía la verdad en todo.

Por supuesto, esto hace que el hanyou se empiece a cabrear. Así que en secreto agarra algunas bolas de nieves y la lanza en dirección de la camisa de Koga haciéndole gritar por la sorpresa frígida.

-¡Tu estúpido chucho! ¡Esta frío! - Pego un saltó mientras agitaba su suéter y temblaba del frío hielo que acariciaba su oscura piel.

Inuyasha se reía de su amigo y le ayudó a eliminar algunos de los pequeños rastros de nieve. -Ahora que tengo tu atención, ¿te importaría decirme el por qué estas actuando de esta manera?-

Después de tomar la nieve de la espalda de Koga, ambos hombres se sentaron en el borde del acantilado. Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos admirando el paisaje antes de que alguien se atreviera a mencionar una palabra.

Inuyasha permíteme preguntarte algo.-Koga balbuceo.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?-

-¿Sí…sí las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y no te hubieras acoplado con Sesshomaru…te hubieras acoplado conmigo?

No era la pregunta que Inuyasha estaba esperando. -¿Eh? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?-

-¡Sólo responde a la pregunta! - Koga gimoteo con una voz débil. -¿Si o no?

Inuyasha no sabía cómo responder. La cuestión era inusual y que realmente nunca vio a Koga como nada más que, un amigo.

-Yo... no lo se. Me refiero a que si, probablemente. Pero, espera ¿que tiene que ver esa pregunta con esto?-

Koga sacudió su cabeza dejándola caer hacia abajo una vez más. -Sólo quería saber… si tu… serías capaz de decirme… - su voz se quedó en su garganta y se convirtió en un nudo que no le permitía decirle lo que necesitaba saber. Hubo una picadura incómoda en el fondo de sus ojos y lo odiaba cada minuto mas esa sensación, odiaba mostrar sus inseguridades. Joder el no pensaba que debía hacerlo de todos modos, tenia que saberlo y dejar de sentirse de esa forma tan estúpida. Por Kami sama el era un príncipe de la tribu de lobo y no le era permitido llorar en voz alta. Así que ¿por qué él se siente de esta manera?

-¿Decirte qué? - pregunto Inuyasha.

-Q-que es lo que te hubiera gustado de mí….-

-¿Eh? Eso es una estupidez. ¡Me gusta todo de Ti, tu extraño pulgoso!

-Sí, pero ¿por qué? Yo no soy prefecto. No soy guapo. Yo no…yo soy…nada. Soy solo yo. No hay nada especial acerca de mí. No hay ataques especiales, ni poderosas espadas. Nada. Así que ¿por qué alguien querría estar interesado?-su voz tembló con tanta angustia que su cuerpo vibraba. -Siempre he sido un solitario. Maldición, incluso llegué al punto donde pensé que eso es lo que pretendía ser. Pero, entonces esto… Un demonio de hermosos ojos verdes proviene de no se donde para darle vuelta a todo mi puto mundo hacia abajo.-lágrimas resbalaron por su cara una por una hasta que fueron seguidos por muchas. -El chico es increíble. Es sorprendente…solo Wow. Pero él quiere perder su tiempo conmigo. Así que me dime... ¿Porque…que significa el que el quiera estar conmigo? Es perfecto, fuerte, poderoso y esta lleno de experiencia. Yo no soy ninguna de esas cosas y…-

-Cállate - fue la repentina advertencia mortal. Las palabras de Koga murieron por el tono de voz de Inuyasha, era baja y profunda. Casi a punto de ser mortal. –No, ¡nunca hables así de ti mismo otra vez! ¿¡Me entiendes!-

Inuyasha se levantado agarrando a Koga por el frente de su camisa. -¿Has perdido tu maldita cabeza? ¿Qué diablos está mal contigo lobo sarnoso? ¿Eh?-gritó apretando su agarre. -¡No eres así de débil! ¡Yo nunca he escuchado esa mierda de ti! ¿Qué es lo que se te ha metido en la cabeza para que estés así?-

-¡Déjame ir Inuyasha!

-¡No, no hasta que te salgas de esa mentalidad loca! - Inuyasha tomó una bocanada de aire profunda para tratar de tranquilizar su temperamento.

-¿Koga cómo puedes subestimarte a ti mismo de esta forma? Te equivocas sobre todo lo que tú dices.-

Liberando la camisa de Koga, Inuyasha irguió la tela arrugada de la camisa que con anterioridad había estrujado en sus fuertes manos por el enojo que había recorrido sus venas en unas milésimas de segundos por semejante sensatez. Luego le regalo una cálida sonrisa a Koga.

-¿Por qué crees que somos amigos lobo tonto?-colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del lobo mirando como Koga reflejaba por sus ojos una mirada sombría y sin vida. –Nosotros simplemente congeniamos. Todo acerca de ti es impresionante, eres gracioso, un luchador increíble, inteligente y un cocinero pateador de trasero. Y eres un chico muy apuesto.

-¿Yo soy apuesto?-

- ¡Pues si imbécil! – Inuyasha movió un mechón de cabello del rostro de Koga que rozaba en sus ojos celestes.

-Sí… - y esto es un enorme puto sí…- Sesshomaru y yo no nos hubiéramos apareados ni gustado mutuamente, sin duda habría ido por ti.-

-¿De verdad?- dijo sorprendido Koga.

-¡Claro! Me refiero a que tú te ves casi tan sexy como yo.-

Koga gruño advirtiendo al torpe hanyou.

-Ok, ok, te ves tan sexy como yo. Eh… claro mírate.-

Inuyasha caminaba alrededor del lobo dándole una inspección corporal. Ahora que estaba tomando un vistazo a su amigo encontró que después de todo es muy atractivo. Realmente atractivo. -Wow realmente estas bien bueno. - se reía.

Koga se ruborizo por el comentario. -Pendejo.-él murmuraba.

-No, no me refiero a que te ves bien. Tienes un cuerpo bonito, tus ojos son realmente bonitos y,-llevo sus dedos a través de su pelo pasando por cada hebra que podía sentir. Es increíblemente sedoso…- y tu piel… - esos mismos dedos se deslizaron sobre la mejilla de Koga. –Es tan… suave... que yo…-

-¡Hey, hey, hey!-Koga exclamó saltando lejos de el en señal de susto. – ¡Cielos, tranquilízate pervertido! ¡Te juro que si hubieras ido más lejos te iba a patear el culo!-

Inuyasha parpadeo rápidamente trayéndose a sí mismo a la realidad. ¿Había hace unos segundos fantaseado por Koga? ¡Ay que asco! –Lo Siento, pero de todas formas como te dije eres un gran palabras persona… y… -sus ego en ese momento sufrió una devastadora crisis de orgullo aplastado y vergüenza inimaginable por la siguiente declaración que el sabia que tenia que hacerle a su sexy "amigo". - Y cualquier persona que este a tu lado tendrá la mejor vida y mas que todo tendrá demasiada suerte como para poder compartir su vida con alguien como tu.

Koga saltó y abrazó a Inuyasha de cerca. -¡gracias perro sarnoso! Gracias. Me siento mucho mejor ahora, yo tengo, tengo que encontrar a Hoshiyomi. Necesito verlo para hacerle saber que lo siento. ¡Hasta luego!-

Koga despegó en su forma de tornado para llegar lo más rápido que podía a la casa del Hoshiyomi. Inuyasha se situó en el acantilado mirando el tornado pálido el cual se hacían más pequeños y más pequeños hasta que se desapareció de su vista.

-Buena suerte Koga.-

* * *

Hoshiyomi se envolvió en su traje de noche apresurándose para abrir la puerta. Alguien presionando rápidamente su timbre y él seria mejor esa persona estuviera al borde de la muerte para hacerle eso o él le iba a asegurar que así sería.

-¿Quien demonios puede ser a esta hora? - murmuraba a través de un bostezo. Él no comprobó quien era solo abrió la puerta de un arrebato furiosamente. -¿Quién demonios te crees tu…Que demonios?-inclina su cabeza hacia a un lado en sorpresa. -Koga. ¿Que…que estas haciendo aquí a esta hora tan inadecuada? ¿Estás bien?-

-Umm sí estoy bien. Lamento el estar aquí tan tarde… ¿Puedo entrar?-Koga pidió nerviosamente.

-Sí claro. Disculpa mis modales. - Hoshiyomi intervino poniéndose de lado dejando a Koga pasar. -¿Puedo traerte algo de beber?-

-Sí. ¿Tienes algún tipo de zumo de uva?-

-¿Zumo de uva?-

-Sip.-Koga se estremeció un poco cuando escuchó al Daiyoukai reír. Tal vez Hoshiyomi pensaría ahora que el era inmaduro pero el estaba ahora aquí para mostrarle a el su verdadero ser. -¿Qué mierda es tan graciosa? - él gruño.

-Nada. Es tan solo que yo encuentro el sabor del zumo de uva muy vigorizante. Por lo que a veces compro algunos desde el almacén.-

Unos ojos celestes se posaron en el hombre en silencio y luego de tomar valor le dijo a el algo conmocionado. -¿De verdad?

-Sí. Tu puedes pensar que es bastante inmaduro de mí parte, pero no puedo evitarlo.-el anciano youkai respondió caminando hacia su cocina.

-¡De ninguna manera! No creo que sea inmaduro del todo. - Esto fue genial. Él no podía creerlo. Koga saltaba de emoción dentro de su ser pero por fuera tranquilo.

-Bueno. Odiaría que te pareciera extraño de mi parte.-Hoshi alcanzó en su frigorífico dos botellas de zumo de uva negra. -Aquí tienes.-

-Gracias.-Koga abrió la botella para tomar un trago agradable y suspiró. –mmmm esto de verdad que si hace que las energías me regresen de un solo golpe.-

-Aww esto sí es realmente agradable.-una ceja delgada se levantó curiosamente. - Pero estoy seguro de que no vienes hasta aquí tan tarde solo para compartir zumo de uva.- Él ojeo al muchacho cuidadosamente. -¿Te importa decirme lo que estás haciendo aquí después de que me has estado evitado durante casi una semana?

-Uhh sí. Acerca de eso...Umm creo que es mejor que nos sentemos. - sugirió Koga.

-Por supuesto. - Hoshi guio a Koga para que se sentara en su cómodo sillón de su sala de estar y para que ambos colocaran sus botellas sobre la mesa. -¿Ahora podrías explicarme el porque saliste corriendo de esa manera del restaurante como que si miles de pulgas estuvieran en tu cola?

Koga inhalo profundamente y luego exhalo con pesadez. -Ok puedo explicarlo. Escucha, tengo un montón que... explicar así que te pediré el favor de que tan sólo escuches ¿ok?-

-Entendido.

-Ok…umm. Ay Kami sama esto es difícil.- Koga tomó un respiro profundo y continuo. -Umm quería decir que lo siento por la forma en que actué en el restaurante. No quiero actuar como un imbécil solo que...Me sentí diferente estando contigo, tú me gustas, me refiero a que realmente me gustas. - Oh cómo sus mejillas se empezaban a ruborizar tomando un color carmín que para cualquiera que lo notara sabría que sus mejillas se sentirían como con fuego y lo peor de todo es que el lo quería ocultar sin saber que era obvio, pero tenia que ser fuerte y continuar. -Nunca he tenido alguien que me exprese lo que sienten sobre mí así como tú lo haces. Me sentí con miedo…fue como casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad que alguien como tu estaría interesado en alguien como yo.- Koga puso sus ojos celestes en los orbes esmeraldas de Hoshi que ahora esos tenían un fuerte brillo de gozo. - Pero ahora ya no tengo miedo. Puedo ver ahora que realmente te… gusto.-

Hoshiyomi fijo su mirada dura al joven lobo sentado junto a él. Entonces él sonrió y acaricio su mejilla suave en con la mano... -Koga todo lo que quiero es que confíes en mi, créeme cuando digo que todo lo quiero es hacerte feliz. Si tú me das esa oportunidad, te juro con todo lo que está en mí, de que no te fallare.-

Los ojos de Koga se derritieron en varias suaves lágrimas que se crearon por esas palabras tan sinceras y él suspiró. Se sintió tan aliviado de tener todo esto afuera y ahora él podría centrarse más en ellos y salir adelante juntos.

El lobo tembló cuando sintió la presión caliente de los labios suaves y de ese beso que alejo sus lágrimas. Sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente y miró los ojos hermosos de Hoshiyomi. -¿Koga me darás esa oportunidad?-susurró suavemente.

El joven lobo asintió y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hoshi acercándolo mas a el. -Prométeme… tan solo prométeme que si alguna vez decidimos ir para el camino de toda la vida juntos… no me abandonaras… No quiero estar solo.-

Hoshi abrazó a Koga tan duro como pudo para asegurarle a el lobo que el no iba a ninguna parte. –Lo prometo Koga con todos mi corazón…No te dejare. - besó suavemente una parte de el cuello de Koga mantenido le cerca. El lobo suspiro de alegría y se mantuvieron así con una sensación de calidez de Hoshiyomi y con la promesa de no abandonarse.

-¿Cómo fue todo? - Sesshomaru pregunto a Inuyasha.

-Eh ok creo yo. - Inuyasha dijo. -Hey recuerda que me debes una nueva bolsa de Snack ' Ems como prometiste.-

-¿No podías tan solo ayudar a un amigo?-

-¡Maldición, no! ¿Sabes cuánto tuve que aguatar para no vomitarle encima? ¡Ugh casi morí!-

-Eres un estúpido ingrato. - Sesshomaru balbuceaba cariñosamente ocultando una sonrisa.

Inuyasha tenía una sonrisa tranquila por su propia cuenta. Nunca lo reconocería, pero era realmente feliz de que él podo ayudar a su amigo. Tal vez Koga acabaría siendo tan feliz como el estaba.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi es la única creadora y dueña de toda la mercancía de Inuyasha, serie, manga, películas, etc, la historia no es mía tampoco, yo tan solo me limito a traducir.**

**Les adelanto que este cap esta solamente enfocado en nuestra sexy pareja protagonista, ya que en el ultimo capitulo fue enfocada en Koga y Hoshiyomi que por cierto puede que haya mas capítulos enfocados solamente en ellos dos, pero no se preocupen que todavía falta saber sobre los hermanos Inu.**

**Cita con el consejero.**

-Vamos Sesshomaru nosotros necesitamos esto.- Inuyasha explico a su hermano mientras tomaba una botella de agua del frigorífico.

Sesshomaru siguió leyendo la página siguiente de su periódico mientras estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Sesshy vamos por favor!-

Aun siguiendo ignorando a el hanyou, el simplemente tomo un sorbo de su taza -Yo soy una bestia sexy- y paso a la siguiente pagina de su periódico.

'_Oh así que, ¿vas a ignorarme eh?' _Inuyasha pensó arqueando una ceja. Sin ningún tipo de Segundo pensamiento y sin vacilar el dejo caer toda el agua de su botella que había estado en su mano hacia su hermano.

Sesshomaru miro hacia arriba con ojos encendidos mientras que la tinta de su ahora papel mojado se desparramaba en su regazo y su cabello ahora se convertía en hebras demasiado juntas a causa del agua. -Inuyasha con todo lo que esta dentro de mi, yo voy asumir de que acabas de hacer paces con todo el mundo por el acto momentario de estupidez, ¡por que yo voy a afeitar totalmente esas lindas orejas de esa ignorante cabeza!-

-¿Lo ves? Tú te acabas de enfadar sin razón alguna.-

Estampando el papel en la mesa de la cocina, Sesshomaru se puso de pie para enfrentar directamente en la cara de su hermano menor. –Tú acabas de mojar todo mi cuerpo con agua que me echaste y ¿tú tienes el descaro de decir que mi enojo no es razonable?-

El hanyou enrollo sus brazos dándole a Sesshomaru la mirada presuntuosa. –Así es. Ese terrible temperamento que tienes necesita ser tratado por un profesional, urgentemente.- El hablo como que si el fuera el que se estaba comportando como el "maduro" entre ellos dos.

-¿Ah así que tú asumes que esto es la mejor opción?-

-Por supuesto que lo creo.-

El Daiyoukai considero la idea un poco mas de tiempo que lo considerado para el. -Bien. Yo arreglare una cita para mañana en la mañana.-

-Genial lo prometo que estaré ahí. Esto nos hará un bien a ambos.-

Dr. Mayo estudió a ambos hombres que estaban sentados de manera individual en su oficina. El había recibido una llamada de el hombre mayor diciendo que el y su hermano necesitaban algunos consejos de su parte para el problema de sus temperamentos demasiados fuerte.

El primer hombre que miro fue el que estaba a la izquierda de el. El estaba sentado con la pierna cruzada dejando su tobillo sobre su rodilla, sus manos reposaban confortablemente en su regazo y un par de ojos fuertes que se posaban sobre el. Su muy largo cabello blanco estaba peinado a la perfección y brillaba aun con el más mínimo movimiento. El estaba vestido de una forma muy impecable con una chaqueta azul de diseñador con el primer botón desabrochado y un pantalón kaki oscuro. Basado en la apariencia del joven que estaba al lado, este parecía tener un carácter más severo. El ligero ceño fruncido que tenia, indicaba su muy baja tolerancia por mal comportamiento o algo por el estilo.

El otro hombre a su lado era completamente un caso diferente. El era su hermano opuesto en cada sentido de la palabra. Al contrario del mayor, su blanca melena reposaba salvajemente alrededor de sus hombros, su atuendo consistía en una chaqueta roja larga, una camisa blanca por dentro y unos pantalones azul profundo. Su compostura era muy libre, el estaba sentado en la silla con el respaldar en frente de el y recostado en el, el tenia una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara y el fuerte ceño fruncido que el mantenía daba a entender su fuerte y inquebrable temperamento de su personalidad. Si, el doctor tenía un trabajo largo y difícil en ese momento.

-Bien Sr. Saiga y…- El doctor miro ahora su libreta donde anotaba todo lo importante y necesario. -Sr. Saiga. Es bueno verlos a ustedes dos esta mañana, Ahora, ¿En que puedo ayudarles a ustedes hoy? -

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas y luego voltearon a ver de nuevo al doctor.

-Ok doc la cosa es que, mi hermano y yo tenemos muchos problemas en casa.- Inuyasha dijo de la manera mas tranquila y casual sacándole a su hermano una mirada fría hacia el.

Dr. Mayo asintió. -Ok y usted Sr. Saiga.- Volteo su mirada hacia Sesshomaru dándole toda su atención.

-Yo tengo idea de lo que el estaba hablando. Nunca he considerado nuestro estilo de vida difícil en lo más mínimo. Él es el que siempre se está involucrando en travesuras. - Sesshomaru emitió su propia mirada sucia al menor.

-¿Lo ve? Él ya está señalando con los dedos y sólo hemos empezados.-Inuyasha dijo apuntando a Sesshomaru.

-¡No he hecho nada, pero señala tus formas de comportarte estúpido mocoso!

-¡Ve ahora él me está poniendo nombres! ¡Doc haga algo!-

El Dr. Mayo había analizado todo lo que había escuchado decir esos dos y apuntó ahora algunas notas.

InuYasha desplazó la mirada hacia el doctor. -¿Hey doc, realmente escribe algo sobre esa libreta? Porque cada vez que miraba la televisión y salía alguien haciéndolo se miraba que hacia un dibujo estúpido o un crucigrama.-

-Nada de eso joven. Puedo asegurarles que no estoy haciendo un rompecabezas o un dibujo. Simplemente estoy escribiendo algunas notas, pero por favor continúe.- Todavía había una expresión escéptica sobre la cara del chico pero continuó.

–Sí, bueno… nosotros estamos teniendo problemas en casa porque mi hermano es muy controlador.-

-Hmm ¿y por crees que tu hermano es demasiado controlador?-

-Él no me deja hacer nada de lo que o quiero y es muy abusivo.-

Sesshomaru mantuvo su rostro pasivo como siempre. El médico no pudo averiguar si el hombre mayor no estaba hablando porque las acusaciones eran verdaderas o simplemente porque él estaba ignorando el chico.

-¿Cómo exactamente es el abusivo contigo? - preguntó el Dr. Mayo.

InuYasha fijo sus ojos en Sesshomaru, quien a su vez le envió una mirada diciéndole "_recuerda que el es un humano_".

El aspecto de pura ignorancia corrió sobre el rostro del hanyou por el como se le había olvidado de que habían ciertas cosas de los cuales los humanos no deberían de saber.

-Pues no conmigo…el es malo con…ahh… ¡mi cachorro! Sí, el es realmente malo con mi perrito.-

-¿Su hermano es abusivo con su cachorro?-

-No, no, no, no es abusivo…el otro perro lo es. Nuestro perro grande es muy abusivo con nuestro perrito y hace cosas que hace que exista problema en casa.-

Mientras que Dr. Mayo limpiaba sus gafas se le podía ver en su cara lo bastante confundido que estaba. -¿Tiene un perro grande que es abusivo con un cachorro?

Sesshomaru utilizo sus dedos para masajear la gran presión que estaba creciendo entre sus ojos. El muchacho fue un gran tonto.

-Sí el perro grande hace que el cachorro haga cosas que no quiere hacer-Inuyasha dijo seriamente.

Ahora fue un poco incómodo. El médico nunca había oído hablar de perros abusando del otro. -¿Ok y cómo exactamente el perro más grande es grosero… con este cachorrito?-

-Bueno, había una vez en el que el cachorro no quería tomar un baño. - Inuyasha se puso de pie y recorrió toda la oficina mientras mantenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda. - Y el perro grande intentó hacerle tomar uno, pero el cachorro no quería del todo y—

-Espera lo siento. ¿Dijo que el perro grande intentó hacer que el cachorro tomara un baño?- De acuerdo la situación se estaba torneando demasiado extraña.

-Sí, y cuando él no pudo hacerlo el perro grande rompió la tina y terminó violando al cachorro.

-¿El violó al cachorro?

-Bueno no exactamente lo violó. El cachorro no le importa que el perro grande despedacé su trasero, pero aun así el perro grande debió haber preguntado primero.-

Ah para el amor de… Sesshomaru bajó la cabeza muy avergonzado. Sus dedos encontraron una posición dulce contra su templo para darle un bonito al ya notorio sonrojado.

-Oh y hay mucho más. - Inuyasha continuó.

-Hubo otra vez cuando el perro grande se molestó terriblemente porque el cachorro sacó su auto para dar un paseo tranquilamente y quiso matarlo, pero lo perdonó, pero eso resultó ser una gran maldita mentira, porque cuando llegó el cachorro a casa encontró el perro grande vestido sexy en—

-Sr. Saiga espere… - Dr. Mayo respiro profundamente. Este joven era muy extraño. ¿Qué tipo de perros tienen estos dos?

-¿Usted me está diciendo que el cachorro salió a la calle y trató de conducir un coche? ¿No es un poco peligroso? ¿Cómo el pobre incluso supo qué hacer?-

-Oh es fácil. Tomó clases en el centro de la ciudad cuando el perro grande finalmente le dio permiso para hacerlo.-

Oh sí. El dolor de cabeza de Sesshomaru se estaba poniendo mucho peor. Antes de que este día terminara Inuyasha iba a necesitar una seria plática acerca de esto.

Volteando su total atención a Sesshomaru el médico le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. -Umm Sr. Saiga, ¿podría decirme de qué está hablando su hermano?-

Sesshomaru miró a su hermano con su ceño fruncido. El tonto, evidentemente, no tiene ni idea de lo ignorante que suena, pero la historia ya fue iniciada por lo que no tenía ningún sentido desviarse fuera del tema. -Se refiere a nuestras dos mascotas en casa.

De acuerdo. Entonces, ellos realmente tienen dos animales extraños. -¿Podría usted comentar sobre el asunto por favor?-

-Sí. Verá, el cachorro es bastante difícil de manejar en casa. Por lo que el perro mayor sólo intenta mostrarle quien ha de dominar en la relación.-

-Ah ya lo veo. El cachorro menor debe ser una mujer. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

-Eso es incorrecto. El cachorro es un macho.-

El médico estaba más allá de lo que se le podría llamar sorprendido. ¿Acaso estos dos estaban siendo serios? -Ok, ¿entonces sus dos perros están viviendo una relación homosexual?-

- Si, practicamente. - Sesshomaru dijo casualmente.

-Ya veo. Bien ok. Así que ¿por qué crees el cachorro se comporta de la forma que lo hace?-

-Porque el cachorro parece olvidar siempre su lugar y el perro mayor a menudo necesita recordarle quien es el macho Alpha en la relación.- Un par de ojos brillantes ámbares se dirigió hacia la dirección del joven, prácticamente acuchillándolo con la mirada.

-Sí, ¡pero el cachorro se le puede demostrar su lugar sin que su trasero salga involucrado! - Inuyasha gruño.

-¿Tu perro grande violó a un cachorro? ¡Qué barbaridad! ¿No deberían hacer algo sobre esto?-el doctor estaba empezando a consternarse ahora.

InuYasha sacudió su cabeza. -No. Como dije el cachorro no le importa el sexo. De hecho lo disfruta.-

-¿Le gusta ser molestado? - el médico ahora estaba más confundido aun. ¿Estos dos poseen un cachorro masoquista?

-Sí, pero el perro grande es a veces áspero y nunca se disculpa por herir el trasero del cachorro. Una vez que él fue follado tan duro, literalmente, el no podía sentarse durante una semana.-.

-Oh ¡Por Kami-sama eso es terrible!-

Sesshomaru ya había tenido suficiente. –Eso es porque el cachorro insiste en que el perro mayor debería hacerlo más duro de lo necesario. ¡Si él no quería tan fuerte, el no debería de decirlo siquiera!- El Daiyoukai se estaba empezando a cabrear ahora.

-El cachorro le dice al perro grande ¿cómo quiere ser sexualmente satisfecho? - preguntó el hombre perplejo, pero él fue ignorado totalmente cuando los hermanos se enfrentaron.

-¡Se dice más duro, pero no hasta el punto de querer tener una enorme polla de bombeo en el trasero como un maldito taladro! El perro grande no es exactamente pequeño, ¿me entiende?-

El médico estaba teniendo miedo ahora. Los hombres jóvenes que estaban en su oficina se estaban poniendo más bien hostiles. Él nunca había tenido un caso de esta magnitud antes. Para complicar más las cosas, las cosas en su oficina empezaron a cobrar vida y empezaron a flotar en el aire.

El Youki de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha poco a poco fue creciendo por su poderosa rabia. Los dos se estaban debatiendo sobre otro asunto que surgió por la cuestión del sexo.

-¿Acaso perdiste tu estúpida cabeza? ¡El cachorro no tenía control sobre eso! ¡El estúpido perro grande fue quien rompió la bañera!-Inuyasha gritó.

Rápidamente analizo la oficina hasta que encontró algo considerablemente grande para darle en la cabeza al mayor. Encontrando un gran globo, lo recogió y se lo arrojó a la cabeza de Sesshomaru. -¡Estúpido imbécil! ¡¿Cuando el perro estúpido se le iba a pasar por la cabeza que él fue quien rompió la maldita bañera?-

-¡Tan pronto como el cachorro admitiera que él fue quien la daño! - Sesshomaru esquivó el ataque desplazándose a los lados para dejarlo que se golpeara contra la pared.

-Ah sí… ¿fue culpa del cachorro? ¿Eh? Entonces era culpa del cachorro que el perro grande no supiera cómo coger correctamente sin ser un pendejo sádico. - otro objeto llamó la atención de Inuyasha, agarró la silla por los brazos y tiró sin esfuerzo a la cabeza de su hermano.

Dr. Mayo se introdujo detrás de su escritorio para evitar que cualquiera de los objetos inanimados que volaban en su oficina se estampara en su dirección. -¿Umm podrían ustedes dos tomar asiento por favor? Están dañando mi oficina y…

-¡CIERRA EL PICO! ¡HAGA SILENCIO! – ellos le gritaron juntos al doctor que estaba agachado dándoles un 'sí' manso desde detrás de su escritorio.

-¡Inuyasha detene inmediatamente este comportamiento ridículo!-Sesshomaru ordeno, esquivando apenas un libro que iba directamente hacia su cabeza.

-¡No! No, hasta que admitas que el perro grande rompió la maldita bañera.- Otro libro esquivo, seguido por otro que fue lanzado por el joven.

Sesshomaru sabía que estaba muy por debajo de su forma de actuar, pero eso fue puesto en el fondo de su mente. Así como él recogió su silla y se la arrojo al ingenuo hanyou. InuYasha grito y se movió para ver como la tercera silla se rompía, y caía por la ventana para caer a la tierra. Un fuerte gemido aumentó tanto hasta llegar al alcance de los machos y que sonaba muy familiar.

-Hijo de… - ay, ¿quién demonios arrojó eso?-dijo una voz más o menos profunda.

-No estoy seguro, pero si valoraran sus vidas… ¡se darán prisa por salir antes de que nosotros lleguemos ahí arriba! - dijo una voz más profundo. Y eso no sonaba muy piadosa.

-¡No si yo los mato primero!-

Uhhh ellos sabían exactamente a quien habían golpeado con la silla. Definitivamente era hora de salir. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha compartieron un vistazo antes de que tranquilamente fueran hacia la puerta.

InuYasha cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y suspiró. -Pues eso no pudo estar mejor.

-Es cierto. Pero me siento en la necesidad de tomar una bebida fuerte. ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Sí, necesito algo para que me ponga completamente inconsiente. Eso fue una cita difícil.-

Sesshomaru envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Inuyasha y los dos se fueron como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

El médico desde hace mucho tiempo se había desmayó debajo de su escritorio de la locura que se había producido. Es de esperar que alguien pudiera encontrarlo allí.

Hoshiyomi tocó a la puerta del doctor antes de pisar dentro. La escena que vio le hizo sospechar y le sorprendió. La oficina entera parecía como si fueron alcanzadas por un tornado.

-Oye Hoshi, ¿hay alguien ahí?-Koga pregunto asomando su cabeza detrás de él.

-No, no veo a nadie. Hicieron bien al salir antes de que yo llegara hasta aquí. - Hoshiyomi cerró la puerta y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Koga donde había aterrizado la silla. –Allí esta. ¿Estás mejor ahora?-

-Sí, gracias mi amor.

Hoshiyomi coloco su brazo sobre el hombro de Koga y dejaron sin saberlo, al médico debajo de su escritorio.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Bien a como todos saben la franquicia que lleva por nombre Inuyasha no me pertenece, solo a la única y genial Rumiko Takahasi. Yo solo traduzco ya que la historia tampoco es mía. Por cierto dejen reviews que me desanimo al no ver ninguno en mi bandeja de entrada. **

* * *

**Cita para el control de la ira.**

Inuyasha estaba sentado afuera en el balcón limpiando una ventana grande que tenían como adorno para ver la magistral vista que tenían desde la cuidad en el Pent-house, pero alguien tenía un raro sentido del humor y arrojó un gato a ella. -Por favor, por favor, por favor Sesshy!- Que mal que aun tuviera vida la cosa esa.

-No Inuyasha-. Sesshy respondió desde el sofá con el gato durmiendo junto a su pierna.

El joven entro a la sala para hablar con el mayor. -Pero te prometo que este si será mejor-.

-No Inuyasha y es final.- Sesshōmaru se retiró de la sala para ir a buscar una bebida de la nevera. Como si ya no se estaba aumentando su ira. Estaba todavía enojado de la cita con el médico de la semana pasada. A el le habían informado que el pobre humano tuvo que ir a ver a su propio terapeuta sobre perros abusando de ellos.

Inuyasha entró en la cocina después de su hermano y con mucho cariño lo abrazo por detrás. -Por favor Sesshy si realmente me amas entonces nosotros debemos darle una oportunidad. Precioso, por favor por mí-.

-_No lo hare, no lo hare, no lo hare_-. Sesshy pensaba y se decía a sí mismo. Sí el miraba sobre su hombro a esos ojos dorados famosos de cachorrito él mismo se pondría en las manos de el chico.

Un pequeño quejido alcanzó sus orejas puntiagudas y no aguantando más dio un vistazo hacia atrás para ver a su joven dando el conjunto más adorable de ojos de perro cachorro en el mundo. Y como una programación preestablecida, lo había logrado cada vez que lo hacia. ¿Cuando aprendió ese truco el mocoso? -Bien Inuyasha ambos nos daremos una oportunidad, pero no lo arreglare yo. Tú lo harás-.

-¡Gracias Sesshy!- Inuyasha llovió felizmente de besos toda la cara de su compañero. -¡Sé de un lugar fantástico! ¡Va a ser perfecto!-

De alguna manera el Daiyoukai lo dudaba.

Él lo sabía. Sabía que esto era una mala idea. ¿Por qué había accedió a hacer de todos modos esta estupidez? A juzgar por todos los rostros conocidos que había por aquí sabía que iba a ser un desastre.

-De acuerdo. Buenos días. Soy el Sr. Yoko y voy a ser su ayudante y consultor para la ira hoy, pero antes de empezar quisiera dar la bienvenida a dos nuevos huéspedes. Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha. Todo el mundo les dan una cálida bienvenida mientras que yo iré a sacar el balón feliz.- El instructor salió por la puerta y fue a traer su objeto de recurso para las almas de ira.

Un coro bajo de holas sonaba desde un pequeño grupo de hombres jóvenes sentados en la sala oscura.

Inuyasha inmediatamente comenzó a señalar a cada uno con un saludo amable. -¿Oye Kōga qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tu estas aquí?-

-No mucho.- El Príncipe lobo respondió. -Hoshi pensó que necesitaba esto porque mate a el gato de una anciana-.

Oh no. Sesshōmaru ya podía sentir un dolor de cabeza gigante.

-Ay hombre ¿por qué lo hiciste?- InuYasha pregunto curiosamente. No es que a él le importaran mucho los gatos de todos modos. Los felinos estúpidos pensaban que eran mejores que los perros.

Kōga se recostó hacia atrás en su silla doblando sus brazos. -Hoshi solo esta exagerando. Era muy razonable y tenía motivos para matar a la cosa estúpida.- Respiro profundamente antes de continuar cuando el Sr. Yoko les mostró que hacer siempre cuando ellos sintieran que su ira estaba creciendo o que no pudieran controlarla.

-Hoshi y yo estábamos caminando en el Parque de RichOnyx juntos cuando este viejo humanos aparece y pregunta si podríamos rescatar su gato de un árbol. Así que yo tratando de ser un buen samaritano, digo que no hay problema y le pregunto a la vieja ¿en donde el maldito gato? Y ella señala hacia arriba en un árbol. Miro y veo el gato asustado hasta los huesos. Así que me subo allí para bajarlo y ¿sabes qué la mierda pequeña hizo?-

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza y Sesshōmaru suspiró. Listo el podría decirle ahorita mismo para donde iba esta historia.

-El pequeño bastardo arañó mi maldita mano y saltó hacia abajo desde el árbol por cuenta propia.- Su enojo se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande. Tan grande de hecho que él se levantó rápidamente golpeando su silla aun más. -¿Ay hombre sabes cómo me encabrone por eso? Así que salté cayendo cerca de la anciana y tomé el gato de la anciana y tiré tan fuerte como pude a través de la ciudad, pero Joder ¿cómo se suponía que supiera que la maldita cosa iba a volar tan lejos?-

-¡Detente tan solo un maldito segundo!- Inuyasha se levantó de su silla igual de enojado que Kōga. -¿Te refieres a que tu fuiste el quien lanzó ese gato que golpeo nuestra ventana?-

-¿El gato golpeó su ventana?-

-Sí tu estúpido cretino y tuve que limpiar su estúpida costra del vidrio. ¡La cosa esta durmiendo en nuestro lugar ahora!-

-Ahh ¿Entonces el pedazo de mierda aun sigue vivo eh?- Kōga golpeó su puño en su mano. -Mantenlo a él allí yo tendré mi venganza tan pronto como esto es termine-.

Sesshōmaru estaba seguro de que este dolor de cabeza iba a ser grande y jugoso. ¿En donde jodido fue el instructor de todas formas?

-Yo envié tu trasero aquí también por matar el gato de una anciana-. Vino una voz dura desde la izquierda.

-Oh sí, ¿y que hiciste para que tu trasero estuviera aquí Hiten?- El lobo pidió fijando su respaldo en orden de nuevo.

Hiten pregunto. -Bankotsu pensó que sería una buena idea, el muy idiota lo creyó. No veo cuál es la gran cosa. Fue sólo un estúpido pastel-. El demonio del trueno inhalo fuertemente mientras hacia un puchero como un niño.

-¿Un pastel?- preguntaron los dos hombres con las cejas elevadas.

-Sí nosotros estábamos juntos y -

-¿Umm juntos?- Kōga le dio con el codo a Inuyasha quien a su vez le dio una sonrisa de 'yo lo sabía'. Tenía una minúscula sospecha de que se gustaba mutuamente.

Hiten cayo ante esa mirada. -Cierren la boca, no es lo que ustedes creen ¿ok? Sólo íbamos a conseguirle a Souten un pastel para su cumpleaños, pero ¡los pendejos se equivocaron con mi orden!-

El Príncipe del trueno sabía que necesitaba mantener la calma por lo que tomó una buena respiración profunda. Levantó sus manos a los oídos y comenzó a girarles como el Sr. Yoko les mostró. -De acuerdo ya estoy bien. De todos modos cuando Bank y yo llegamos allí pregunté en donde esta el pastel de mi hermana con la fresa y la guinda de coco. La estúpida de allí tuvo el descaro de anotarlo todo mal.- Se levantó de su silla y coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas para imitar la voz y la postura de la mujer. -Ella dijo _' Oh Lo siento señor ¿acaso dijo fresa? Pensábamos que había dicho arándanos, tal vez si hubiera hablado más claramente en el teléfono entonces habría anotado correctamente_. –

Oh cómo su furia iba creciendo cada vez que él lo había pensado. -Por lo que le dije a la estúpida tuerta del cerebro que rehicieran el pastel y ella dijo que no porque ya habían hecho este…- Su historia quedó incompleta por no querer terminarla.

-Ok ¿luego que?- Inuyasha pregunto sentado en el borde de su asiento. Sesshy estaba de curioso también por saber en que había terminado toda la historia.

Los ojos rojos de Hiten brillaron maliciosamente. -Digamos que la fábrica de pasteles de Pumpkinpi ya no es un negocio. De alguna manera una enorme tormenta apareció en el edificio y todo mágicamente quedo atrapado en el fuego. No tengo ni idea de cómo eso pudo haber sucedido.-

Alguien no estaba muy emocionado al escuchar esa mala noticia. -¡Tu sabes exactamente cómo sucedió como sucedió eso cretino! Ahora, ¿dónde se supone que voy a conseguir mis magdalenas de coco? ¡Joder Hiten eres un gran imbécil! -Kōga bajó su rostro hacia sus manos con cara de deprimido. A el realmente le gustaban las magdalenas de ese lugar. Era prácticamente la única comida que le gustaba de los humanos y solo por la carne que le ponían.

-Uh, ustedes son patéticos-. Dijo una voz baja rasposa desde el extremo de la habitación.

Cada par de ojos dirigieron su atención hacia el extremo de la habitación. Cuando el Daiyoukai escucho esa voz adicional fue suficiente para el. Entonces ahí en ese mismo instante el podía decir que esta sesión no iba a beneficiar ni a él o Inuyasha de todas formas. Así que él simplemente se levantó, agarró su chaqueta y se dispuso a ir.

-Oye Sesshy ¿adonde vas?- Inuyasha le pregunto a su hermano que se iba alejando de el, pero él no recibió respuesta alguna tan solo Sesshōmaru caminó hacia la puerta y la cierra discretamente detrás de él.

-Me pregunto cuál será su problema-. El hanyou balbuceo, pero puso a un lado el problema y dirigió su atención hacia el cuarto miembro de esta sesión. -Dime Hakudoshi, si somos tan patéticos, entonces ¿por qué diablos estás tu aquí?-

Hakudoshi giró su cabeza hacia otro lado. -Porque Shippo insiste en que yo deba asistir a esta sesión por un ridículo malentendido.-

-Sí estoy seguro de que fue un malentendido-, murmuraba Hiten colocando su mano en su rostro.

Hakudoshi entrecerró sus ojos púrpuras brillantes hacia el trío. -_Fue_ un malentendido. El loco debió haber manejado su propio negocio.-

-Ay Kami sama aquí vamos.-

-¡Silencio!- Haku cerró su boca e inhalo profundamente y luego exhalo. Era lo que el Sr. Yoko le enseñó a hacer cada vez que sentía que se estaba poniendo enojado. -Shippo y yo fuimos al café DarkAngelJudas que esta en la Quinta Avenida de pronto se acerco una camarera a tomar nuestra orden.-

Esa información hizo que el demonio del trueno le picara el bichito de la curiosidad. -Espera, ¿no estarás hablando del que tiene un buen espresso de vainilla verdad?-

-El mismo. Ahora has silencio hasta que yo complete mi historia-.

-De acuerdo, pero hombre te juro que si ese negocio esta cerrado te voy a patear el culo-.

-De acuerdo como quieras. Bien olviden eso, como les iba diciendo decidimos detenernos ahí para conseguir un par de lattés de caramelo tamaño grande. La camarera no servía para nada, yo específicamente le ordene a la mujer que pusiera tres cucharadas de azúcar, dos onzas de leche y media taza de caramelo en mi copa. ¿Y ustedes tiene idea de lo que ella hizo?-

Todo el mundo sacudió la cabeza. No, ellos no sabían que puta les venia encima.

-La mujer incompetente puso cinco cucharadas de azúcar, tres onzas de leche y yo no, repito yo no obtuve caramelo en mi latté. Ahora les pregunto a todos… ¿Qué habrían hecho en mi posición?- Volvió la cabeza a los tres conjuntos de ojos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo.

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Así que decidí ver el asunto con mis propias manos y decidí ir a arreglar la bebida por mi.- Las manos pálidas se convirtieron en un cerrojo de puños. -El ser humano inferior tuvo la audacia para decirme que no estaba permitido entrar para poder solucionarlo a mi gusto y la bestia repugnante puso su mano sobre mí. Así que ahora….-

-Así que ahora,- Hiten se había sentado en el borde de su asiento preguntando sobre su café amado.

Hakudoshi cruzó las piernas y cerró los ojos riéndose. -Vamos a decir que no va haber ya mas espressos vainilla para mucho tiempo.-

Hiten se desplomo sobre su asiento de repente al sentirse desanimado. -Ay no imbécil, no puedo creer lo que hiciste.- Esos espressos deliciosos ya no iban a estar allí. ¿Ahora donde él los iba a conseguir?

-¿Que hay de ti Inuyasha? ¿Cuáles son tus razones para estar aquí?- El demonio araña pregunto curiosamente.

-¿Ay hombre tienes que pedir? Se trata de Inuyasha. Su culo debería estar _siempre_ aquí-. Kōga se burlo.

-Amen a eso-. Hiten y Kōga chocaron sus puños con aprobación.

-Cierra la boca, Sesshy y yo tratamos de hacer algo y ya. Fuimos a ver a un loquero y se convirtió en un caos.- Inuyasha se burló.

Ahora Kōga le había picado el bichito de la curiosidad acerca de esto. -¿Qué pasó?-

-Estábamos recibiendo muy buena terapia hasta que Sesshy empezó a actuar estúpido. Así que le arroje un globo hacia él, unos cuantos libros y varias otras cosas; pero el imbécil termino lanzando una silla a mi que pasó rozándome y fue directo hacia una ventana y… -el hanyou tapo su boca con su mano nerviosa y rápidamente sobre. Se le había olvidado completamente que Sesshōmaru fue el quien golpeó a Kōga la semana pasada con la silla.

-¡Espera solo un maldito minuto!- Kōga se levantó claramente encabronado. -¿Te refieres a que ustedes fueron los dos idiotas que arrojaron esa silla por la ventana? ¿Qué diablos!-

-Ay relájate estas bien. ¡Además no he terminado con mi historia así que siéntate!-

A regañadientes Kōga retomó su asiento sacando humo hasta por las orejas por el enojo.

-De todas maneras justo después que abandonamos el lugar, Sesshy decidió que quería que nosotros fueramos por una bebida, pero cambie mi opinión y dije que quería ir a ver una película en vez de ir a tomar un trago. Yo quería ir a Brz's Movie ustedes saben, ¿el que esta junto a la tienda de flor de Inumimi1?-

Todo el mundo asintió.

-Ok, entonces nosotros llegamos ahí y todo estuvo bien. Sesshy y yo compramos unas palomitas de maíz, bebidas y nos sentamos a ver la película. Fue el nuevo film, uno llamado Riding Hot Rods con Ardentes y Jazz96 como los actores principales. Así que estábamos llegando a la parte buena de la película cuando de repente esta asquerosa bola de grasa humana estaba sentada detrás de nosotros comiendo sus palomitas de maíz como una vaca-. InuYasha comenzó a masajear su templo con sus dedos igual a como el miraba como Sesshōmaru lo hacia cuando estaba a punto de perder el control.

-Mis oídos son muy sensibles chicos. Muy sensible. Por lo que pude oír cada vez que masticaba y crujía la boca de la bola de grasa. Tan amablemente di la vuelta y le pedí que se mantuviera callado tanto que hiciera hasta un sordo murmullo porque me estaba poniendo encabronado. La maldita bola de grasa humana tuvo el jodido descaro de mirarme como si tuviera aserrín en el cerebro y me lanzo su cubo de palomitas de maíz en mi cabeza y… -

-Espera- Hakudoshi apretó su puño y suspiró. -Vuelve a contar esa historia, por que sí ese teatro ya no existe _te matare_.-

-Relájate Brz's Movies todavía esta ahí…bueno tal vez la mitad lo estará.-

Hakudoshi se hundió hacia abajo en su silla miserablemente. -¡Maldición hanyou! ¡Quería ver esa película! ¡Ahora voy a tener que ir a cruzar la ciudad para verla!-

-Oh cálmate. No fue peor de lo que hiciste con el DarkAngelJudas café- Hiten reclamo.

-¡Ah ahora eres tu quien habla pendejo!- Kōga, exclamó. -¡Gracias a ti mi amado Pumpkinpi ha desaparecido! ¿Cómo se supone ahora que voy a conseguir mi maldito muffin preferido eh? -

-Lobo no diga ni una sola palabra. Yo estoy todavía cabreado sobre ese gato estampado contra mi maldita ventana a cien millas por hora.- El hanyou dijo apenas manteniendo su temperamento. Una pálida luz emitía desde su cuerpo en palpitares rápidas. -¡Yo debería patear tu estúpido trasero!-

-¿Asi? ¡¿Y quien fue el que mando a Brz's a la extinción?¡- Hakudoshi levantó golpeando su silla contra el suelo. Su youki estaba vibrando en toda la habitación. -¡Yo debería matarte por tales acciones!-

-¡¿Oh si? ¡A mi me gustaría verte intentarlo!- Inuyasha tomó una postura preparándose para la acción.

-¡Y tu! ¡Se llevaron el maldito café! ¡Yo voy definitivamente a patear tu culo por eso!- Hiten apretó aun mas sus nudillos y aumentó su youki. Destellos de luz se miraron en la habitación con unas rayas amarillas.

-Van a haber algunos culos golpeados hoy.- Kōga pateó su silla y su youki fue errático levitando cada objeto allí.

La furiosa lucha estalló cuando Inuyasha embestía a Hakudoshi. La araña demonio esquivo y fue tacleado por un muy cabreado Hiten hacia el suelo. El demonio del trueno no le dio tiempo de dar un puñetazo cuando Kōga le había levantado y lo lanzo de golpe contra una pared. Inuyasha saltó en el aire y aterrizó con una patada de salto en la cabeza de Kōga lo noqueo a el sobre una silla. La araña golpeo Inuyasha en la mandíbula enviándolo a volar a través de la habitación cayendo directamente en el suelo. ¡Era puro caos! Rayos fueron lanzados como si fueran una pelota de Dodge, las ondas de energía fueron usadas como látigos, puñetazos y patadas aterrizaron en todos los sentidos. Fue una locura. Puro infierno fue desatado salvajemente en la sala feliz pequeña de demonios fuera de si.

* * *

El Sr. Yoko finalmente encontró el rojo brillante feliz. Había olvidado que él lo había dejado en la oficina de su asistente. Rebotó de arriba hacia abajo la dichosa pelota preguntándose cómo planeaba hacer que sus clientes se calmaran su ira con él, pero cuando llegó a la puerta podía oír fuertes ruidos procedentes del otro lado. ¿Qué diablos sucedia?

-¡Púdrete! ¡Café destructor!-

-¡Besa mi culo asesino de gatos!-

-Tu Bastardo asesino de pasteles!-

-¡Voy a matarte, tu arrasador de teatros malnacido!

El Sr. Yoko tenía mucho miedo de abrir la puerta. De todos los accidentes que podía oír, lo único que se le ocurría pensar es que ese lugar era zona de guerra, pero tuvo que consultar a sus clientes para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

-No abriría si fuera usted.- Llegó una sedosa voz profunda detrás de él.

El Sr. Yoko dio la vuelta y se asusto al ver cuatro hombres altos detrás de él. Uno con pelo largo plateado, uno con un color zanahoria mullida en su cabello, otro con una larga trenza bajando por la espalda y el último pero no menos importante tenia el cabello negro muy largo y oscuro. Un fuerte choque hizo que los cuatro suspiraran fuertemente y todos compartían un vistazo.

-Discúlpenos-. La voz profunda sedosa dijo. Abrió la puerta y fue seguido de tres hombres de aspecto temeroso. Parecían muy molestos. Realmente molestos. El cuarto al entrar cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él. Repentinamente el Sr. Yoko notó que los sonidos estremecedores llegaron a detener tan pronto como entraron los cuatro extraños. ¿El de cabello largo no era ya uno de sus alumnos? Pero ese pensamiento fue empujado a un lado cuando escucho a sus otros cuatro machos jóvenes gritando. Él presionó su oreja a la puerta y tembló de lo que se escuchaba ahí.

-¡Espera Sesshōmaru no lo hagas-Ouch! ¡Deja eso duele!-

-Espera un momento Hoshi lo puedo explicar - ¡Oww! ¡Espera esos mentecatos!-

-¡Te obligo a que - UGH Bankotsu! ¡Detente!-

-Shippo no te -¡Arg! ¡Infeliz como te atreves!-

El pobre hombre estaba nervioso. Las caídas anteriores sonaban como fuegos artificiales en comparación a lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Parecía como la tercera Guerra Mundial allí adentro. Aquí podía escuchar como las sillas caían al suelo, sus marcadores los quebraban a la mitad y las imágenes felices siendo purgadas. Ah sus pobres fotos felices y ahora podía oír cuatro nuevas voces en la sala. Probablemente de los extraños.

-¡No tienes modales Inuyasha!-

-¡Te envió aquí para controlar tu ira Kōga, no empeorarlo!-

-¡Eres un gran caníbal Hiten! ¿¡Por qué demonios crees que te dije que tomaras esta clase!-

-¡No puedes usted controlarte incluso por una hora Hakudoshi!-

De repente la tunda llegó a un completo silencio. Que jodido había ocurrió ahora. Hubo unos ruidos de cambios rápidos, entonces la puerta que se abrió.

Sesshōmaru salió primero con un mal golpeado Inuyasha sobre su hombro. Miró el Sr. Yoko y le entregó un cheque. -Pido disculpas por las acciones de mi hermano. Esperemos que esto sea suficiente para cubrir los daños y perjuicios-.

A continuación el que apareció fue Hoshiyomi con un inconsciente Kōga bajo su brazo izquierdo. Miró al Sr. Yoko y le dio un cheque con una gran cantidad de dinero escrito en él. -Espero que esto resuelva el comportamiento enfermo de este hombre loco. Tenga cuidado.-

Detrás de el estaba el demonio ninja, Bankotsu con un Hiten delirante sobre ambos hombros como una boa. Había pillado al Sr. Yoko mirando fijamente a él y alcanzó en su bolsillo un fajo de dinero que se lo dio en la mano al humano. -Quédate con el cambio hombre. Perdón por la estupidez de este retardado.-

El final salió Shippo arrastrando a un Hakudoshi enfadado por su camisa. Sin pensárselo dos veces entregó al Sr. Yoko, una pequeña pila de dinero que tenia en el bolsillo de su chaleco. -Estoy realmente apenado señor por las acciones de mis amigos. Espero que esto ayudare a cubrir todo el lío de ahí-. El demonio zorro cerró la puerta detrás de él y se alejo.

El ser humano se encontraba congelado en el lugar mientras observaba a todos sus clientes colapsados que los sacaban fuera de la construcción como si los hubieran tenido secuestrados y los hubieran golpeados. Sin embargo con un palpitar fuerte y pesado miró a su puerta. Con una mano débil y trago saliva nerviosamente, abrió la puerta y quería morir. Su habitación entera de alegría feliz ahora era un escenario sombrío de vidrios rotos, sillas rotas, paredes con agujeros gigantes, fotografías desgarrados en pequeñas piezas y para complicar peor su imagen favorita de un perrito blanco esponjoso tenía un agujero en el lugar de su cabeza. Quería llorar. ¿Qué pudo haber comenzado todo esto? Con un suspiro miró hacia abajo en su mano y… espera el realmente miro su mano y notó que había un montón de dinero en su mano. Los ojos del hombre se ampliaron rápidamente al ver las dos pilas de dinero en efectivo, pero cuando miró los dos cheques, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y el pobre hombre se desmayó.

El dinero fue más que suficiente para cubrir los gastos de los daños de los cuatro maniacos. Ahora él será capaz de construir un mejor consultorio y ahora más feliz.


	22. Salgamos de aqui Parte 1

**¡Lamento tanto la tardanza! Es que estoy en muchos problemas y muy deprimida, así que mejor ni les cuento, no regrese para contarles mis problemas si no para que se diviertan leyendo.**

**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, ustedes ya saben de quien son lastimosamente. Una recomendación de la autora: —Sí eres menor de edad no deberían de leer esto ya que no quiero una manada de padres furiosos corriendo detrás de mí tratando de matarme. — Ahora yo les digo si ustedes creen que son pervertidas y les da vergüenza el decir que leen estas cosas no se preocupen chicas y chicos no es nada malo, solo piensen que por lo menos yo no soy la que lo creo ni la que lo traduce. Dejen reviews, acepto sugerencias y así como me habían hecho una crítica constructiva así quisiera saber que tanto he mejorado. Además me alegra el día al ver que alguien me ha enviado un review…**

**Salgamos de aquí. Parte 1**

Lady Tsukiko entró en su espacioso salón llevando una bandeja de té para servirles a su hijo y a otros tres invitados. Ella entregó una taza de té a cada demonio y tomó asiento delante de ellos.

—Ahora mi hijo. Aclárame respecto a las razones del por qué no puedes controlar a tu joven compañero. Luego, Hoshiyomi quiero que lo expliques tú mismo, seguido por ustedes dos. ¿He sido clara?— Cuestionó tomando un sorbo de su té.

Sesshômaru suspiró, él debería haber pensado mejor las cosas antes de pedirle a su madre a un consejo. —Inuyasha, él es tan solo complicado madre. Usted sabe que él siempre ha sido de esa manera. —

—Recientemente he comenzado a comprender el comportamiento de Kôga. Créanme cuando digo que estoy muy sorprendido por la personalidad de este lobo cachorro. — Hoshi, dijo.

—Hiten es tan sólo un dolor en el culo y punto. — Bankotsu cruzó las piernas y bostezaba aburrido. —Siempre ha sido un descuidado—.

—Pero pensé que ustedes dos no estaban saliendo—. Shippô dijo curiosamente.

—La verdad es que… ustedes saben… eh…— El humano no quería decir que él estaba locamente enamorado del demonio trueno. Fue algo que más bien él quería mantenerlo en secreto.

Shippô conocía demasiado bien ese sentimiento también. —Hakudôshi y yo no estamos exactamente…bueno ustedes saben, saliendo. Nosotros solo pasamos bastante tiempo juntos. —

Lady Tsukiko hizo un sonido pensativo. —Tal vez ustedes jóvenes señores necesitan escaparse de la cuidad por un tiempo. Una semana o dos lejos de esa ciudad inferior en la que ustedes viven, eso podría tener un efecto positivo en los más jóvenes—. Ella tomó otro sorbo delicado de su té.

—No veo cómo esto podrá remediar sus problemas indisciplinados y revoltosos madre. — Su hijo hablo tomando un sorbo de su té.

—Examina muy bien las posibilidades hijo mío. Sé que si yo quedara atrapada en ese origen miserable de humanos también me volvería loca, probablemente yo gustosamente derrumbaría uno o dos edificios. Además estoy segura de que todos ustedes quieren… _tiempo de calidad_ con sus compañeros sin la interrupción continua de los humanos. —

Sesshômaru cubría su rostro para ocultar su rubor. Su madre está yendo demasiado lejos con eso. Hoshiyomi se cambió de posición en su asiento. No era cómodo hablar así con la madre de su amigo. Se sentía como un niño. Bankotsu sonrió de oreja a oreja pensando en todas las posibilidades. Shippô siendo el zorro tímido de siempre, así que tan solo giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

La dama estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de los hombres jóvenes. —Oh por favor, no actúen como si no se lo que es el sexo. He estado viva mucho más tiempo de lo que cualquiera de ustedes lo ha hecho. —

Los bajos gemidos y asqueados gruñidos la hicieron reír. —Ok entiendo, no hay que hablar de sexo con la madre de Sesshy, todavía tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no los llevan a mi Northern Retreat en las montañas Sesshômaru? Debe estar nevando allí y la visión de la vida natural es una belleza en esta época del año—.

Los hombres pensaban esta idea cuidadosamente. Tal vez unas vacaciones sería una buena idea para los ánimos de sus amores para sentar cabeza. Sin mencionar que podría ser un gran paso para algunos y un paso más para otros.

—De acuerdo madre. Vamos a darle una oportunidad. —

El grupo de ocho finalmente había llegado a su destino después de un terrible viaje al ver a los chicos que iban antes que ellos conducir como locos en sus carros. El primer carro finalmente llegó totalmente sucio estacionándose cerca del carro alquilado de Hoshiyomi. Las únicas dos cosas que se podían observar eran a los chicos discutiendo y la vestimenta que estos estaban usando. Lucían pañuelos, guantes, gorros, suéteres y botas de varios colores.

—Tu estúpido cretino, si tan sólo me hubieras dejado conducir a mi hubiéramos estado aquí más rápido. —

—Oh sí, ¡Como si fuera necesario que tu estuvieras detrás del volante! ¡Tú no vas a joder mi carro!'

—Sí, la última vez que escuché eso, tú rompiste el lindo juguetito de tu hermano. Te juro que si hubiera sido mío tú no estarías caminando ahorita. —

—De hecho. Ese tipo de comportamiento no debería quedar impune—.

Sesshômaru camino hacia el pequeño grupo que estaba discutiendo para atraer su atención. —De acuerdo señores vamos a sacar todo el equipaje para que así podamos entrar hacia la ladera. —

Cada cabeza asintió y extrajeron sus bolsas de los coches. En la parte de arriba estaba una gran cabaña de tres pisos muy alta que estaba sobre una colina inclinada. Había bastante nieve cubriendo cada borde y curva del edificio. Parecía muy sofisticado.

Cuando llegaron a la cima con todas sus pertenencias, Sesshômaru utilizo las llaves de su madre para abrir la puerta y dejar que todos los demás pudieran entrar.

Hiten dio un silbato impresionado al ver como estaba diseñado la parte interior de la cabaña, no era de esperarse que una mujer demonio como ella se encargara de cada detalle que había ahí. —Hombre, de seguro tu mamá no escatimo sobre los gastos. Este lugar es impresionante—. Hizo un giro de 360 para poder admirar mejor el diseño que tenía. Había un candelabro de oro brillante en la parte superior y dos sets de escaleras para mostrar los niveles del lugar. En el extremo derecho estaba un gran salón con al menos 6 sofás y una gran chimenea. A la izquierda estaba una cocina de acero inoxidable color ónix negro con ollas y sartenes colgando de unos ganchos lujosos.

Kôga pasó prácticamente por encima de todos para echar un vistazo dentro de la nevera. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos celestes brillaban por el contenido que tenía la nevera.

—Hey Sesshômaru recuérdame besarle los pies a tu mamá cuando la vea la próxima vez.—

La nevera estaba llena de carnes de todo tipo. Bacón, jamón, venado, pavo, filete, lomo asado, carne de res; ¡había de todo ahí! Y en la parte inferior había cosas incluso comestibles para los seres humanos como frutas y verduras.

Inuyasha sentía que se derretía ahí mismo dentro de la cocina al ver con sus lindos ojos dorados todo lo que había ahí adentro. Sus labios comenzaron a salírsele la baba, llamó a Hiten y Bankotsu para que echaran un vistazo por sí mismos. Los dos llegaron e hicieron caras cómicas al ver toda la comida que había adentro.

El Daiyôkai camino hacia la cocina encontrando a cuatro imbéciles consintiendo a los contenedores de alimentos como si fuera un Dios. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió hacia el Salón hacia su amigo.

—Hay una chimenea agradable aquí. Deberíamos considerar estar aquí por la hermosa iluminación que nos dará más tarde esta noche. — Hoshi sugirió desde su posición en el suelo.

—Eso sería una idea interesante. ¿Dónde se metieron el niño zorro y el humano?—

—Se han llevado todo el equipaje de todos. Dijeron algo acerca de querer tener la primera opción sobre la habitación. —

Oh no. Esa elección le pertenecía a Sesshômaru. Quería tener la habitación más grande y alta. Presionó ambos labios y dejó escapar un silbido malvado. Como una manada todos ellos llegaron inmediatamente a ver de lo que se trataba la llamada.

—No quiero que nadie malinterprete en cuanto a donde y con quienes vamos a compartir habitación durante nuestra estadía aquí. Hay sólo cuatro dormitorios en este lugar—. Levanto su mano para detener cualquier tipo de protesta. —No se preocupen las habitaciones son muy amplias, por lo que hay mucho espacio para que puedan hacer lo que quieran. — Se volvió hacia los cuatro demonios jóvenes dándole un aspecto extraño. —Cuatro puede decidir con quienes quieren compartir la habitación, pero como ustedes ya saben Inuyasha deberá estar conmigo en mi cama—.

El Hanyô se sonrojo y metió las manos en sus mangas por lo avergonzado que se sentía en ese momento.

—Aw… eso es un buen cachorro obedeciendo a su amo—. Kôga ridiculizaba a Inuyasha frotando su cabeza y de paso sus lindas orejitas.

—No te burles del lobito. — Hoshiyomi se acercó por detrás, abrazando a su lobo y le susurro cerca de su oído. —Deberás compartir mi cama durante nuestra estancia. No te dejare que la compartas con otro. —

La voz de mando y posesión del Daiyôkai hizo que las mejillas de Kôga enrojecieran furiosamente en el instante. —Seguro… No hay problema—.

—Aw… ese es un buen lobito haciéndole caso a su líder en la manada—. Inuyasha le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de la misma manera que él le hizo.

— ¡Cállate chucho!—

Miradas amenazantes y fijas se crearon entre el Hanyô y el demonio lobo.

—Bueno yo no me quedare con ninguno de esos dos estúpidos, así que Shippô será mi compañero de habitación. — Hakudoshi anuncio doblando sus brazos de una forma tan típica y despreocupada de su parte.

La cara de Shippô se enrojeció por un momento aunque ninguno pudo descifrar que fue ese gran cabio de él. —Claro, tenlo por seguro Haku. —

—Bueno supongo que eso nos deja sólo a ti y a mi Hiten. — Bankotsu había ridiculizado al demonio lanzando su brazo sobre los hombros de forma malvada.

Hiten gimió por lo desagradable que eso sonaba y al mismo tiempo golpeó su cabeza con la mano. Una vez más la suerte no estaba a su lado.

—Hoshiyomi y Kôga, ustedes dos estarán en el dormitorio del piso inferior—. Sesshômaru señaló mostrarles donde estaba. —Inuyasha y yo tendremos el tercer dormitorio. Ustedes cuatro estarán en el segundo piso. Hay dos dormitorios. Uno en el extremo izquierdo y otro en el extremo derecho. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?—

Nadie respondió. —Bueno, vamos a instalarnos en nuestras habitaciones y luego vamos a registrarnos en las pistas de esquí. — Todo el mundo se marchó a sus habitaciones para ubicar sus cosas. Sin embargo, Sesshômaru tenía otras cosas que hacer en mente para él y su compañero de cuarto.

—Vamos a colocar nuestros bolsos aquí—. Hoshi sugirió a Kôga cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Muy bien—. El lobo se inclinó un poco hacia abajo para ubicar el resto de sus bolsas cerca de la ventana. Kôga miro la parte de afuera del lugar por la ventana y pudo apreciar el hermoso paisaje afuera. Siempre él fue el único que era capaz de entender mejor que todos sus amigos la naturaleza y otras características de ella, esa fue la razón por la que prefirió permanecer en el bosque. La sensación natural de todo eso le hizo sentir feliz y en casa. Así en la paz tan sublime en la que se encontraba fue cuando de repente Hoshi llegó y lo abrazo a su pecho.

— ¡Diablos, me asustaste!— Exclamó furioso.

Hoshi giró su nariz hacia adentro del hueco entre su mandíbula y el cuello de Kôga respirando profundamente. —Perdóname. Yo no pude evitarlo pero… —él inhala el olor de lobo cachorro y suspiró. —Necesitaba sentirte—. El aliento cálido erizo los cabellos de la parte posterior del cuello de Kôga. Las manos de Hoshi se deslizaron por su estómago hasta llegar a la cintura y tirando de él fuertemente para sentirlo más cerca.

—Hoshiyomi…— Kôga accidentalmente dejó escapar un quejido, pero él no podía evitarlo. Era demasiado para él, esas manos en su cintura se sentían endemoniadamente bien.

—Amo la forma en cómo mi nombre suena al provenir de tus labios. — El Daiyoukai metió sus manos sobre el suéter de color marrón oscuro de Kôga queriendo eliminarlo totalmente. Quería sentir la carne del lobo contra la suya propia. Quería probar todo el delicioso cuerpo del cachorro.

Escalofríos viajaron tomando camino hacia la columna vertebral de Kôga por la cercanía de Hoshi en él. Ellos no han tenido sexo pero entonces…No, por Kami que el aún no estaba listo todavía. —Hoshi espera yo…— Él gimió muy bajo cuando sintió la erección de Hoshi presionando firmemente contra su trasero.

Hoshi afirmo su auto control para no tirar todo a la borda. —Shh…Lo sé Kôga. Aunque quiera desvestirte y hacértelo ahorita mismo de una manera desenfrenada, yo no te presionare. — Endureció su agarre y descanso su mentón en el hombro de su compañero.

—Por ahora solo permíteme tenerte así de cerca Amor. —

Una ráfaga de aire escapó de los labios del príncipe. Él estaba feliz de que el viejo demonio estaba siendo paciente con él. El sexo era un paso muy grande que simplemente no estaba listo para tomar. Pero por ahora esto era agradable. Se habían enrollado en un tierno abrazo y se habían quedado juntos para ver la nieve con su ninja.

— ¡Por Kami-Sama Sesshy cálmate!— Inuyasha gritó corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación quedando enfrente de su hermano.

—Ven aquí pequeño hermanito—. Sesshy ronroneó quitándose lentamente su ropa de una manera muy sensual. Quería al Hanyô y él lo quería ahora.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasaría si alguien nos oye? ¿Eh? ¡No, Detente!— Saltó lejos cuando el Daiyôkai intento atraparlo para hacer lo que él había pensado momentos después.

— ¡Contrólate calenturiento! ¡Ya!— Él Hanyô esquivo una vez más casi tropezando con él.

—Dije vamos Inuyasha ven aquí. — Sesshômaru dejó caer su suéter de tortuga color blanco al suelo, seguido por sus pantalones azules marino hasta que él estaba vestido sólo con sus calzoncillos. No había estado con su hermano en casi dos semanas, ellos eran unos amantes empedernidos así que ahorita necesitan amor.

— ¡Sesshy espera, sé que estás excitado, pero no podemos hacerlo en este momento! Debemos esperar hasta que todo el mundo se haya ido. — Inuyasha vio la forma en que los ojos de su hermano empezaron a brillar. Iba a ser un viaje muy áspero y rudo, él no **quería** que nadie lo escuchara gritar como una mujer…

—Ven aquí cachorro. — Gruño Sesshômaru.

— ¡Quiero estar dentro de ese trasero apretado ahora!'

Oh mierda Sesshômaru ahora está maldiciendo. Fue una señal segura de problemas.

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor. La habitación era muy grande y había muchas habitaciones alrededor pero no era suficiente. Sesshômaru estaba excitado. Y un Sesshômaru encendido era difícil de tratar.

—Inuyasha—.

El Hanyô no había parpadeado ni una vez cuando encontró a su hermano apenas unos centímetros delante de él.

— ¡Oh Kami-Sama! ¡AHH!—

Sesshômaru había enviado a Inuyasha volando hasta que aterrizó encima de la cama. Mientras caminaba terminó eliminando el resto de su atuendo hasta que él se encontraba desnudo y duro al final de la cama.

—Oh Kami— Inuyasha susurraba. Él le dio una mirada a su hermano y olvidó completamente la posibilidad de que los demás le escucharan. Ahora lo único que querían era sentirlo adentro.

Sesshômaru había pasado suavemente sus largos dedos sobre su miembro por el momento flácido y comenzó a mover la mano.

—Te quiero a ti… pequeño hermano—.

Inuyasha trago, su garganta se estaba empezando a poner seca. Él podía sentir el calor irradiado del cuerpo de su hermano. El olor de excitación y almizcle llenó la sala. Su miembro se estaba poniendo duro y queriendo algo de atención.

Un pequeño quejido dejó sus labios al ver como Sesshômaru se acercaba a él en la cama grande para acechar a su presa. Él se posiciono sobre el joven Hanyô, su cabello largo plateado caía como cascada a su alrededor. Los pequeños quejidos encendieron algo profundo en el cuerpo de Sesshômaru. Él miraba directo hacia los ojos color ámbar llenos de lujuria de su compañero. Era demasiado.

Inuyasha de pronto se encontró azotado de manera ruda contra la pared que se encontraba cerca de la ventana golpeando su cara en el impacto. Él no podía moverse por la sensación de tener a Sesshômaru desnudo presionando fuertemente contra él. Su cuello era chupado y lamido como si él fuera un dulce adictivo. Un suave quejido vibro de repente de su garganta sin previo aviso.

Sesshômaru sonrió. — ¿Me deseas Inuyasha?— Susurró contra su oreja que ahora estaba en tan atento a esa profunda y varonil voz.

Inuyasha había tragado un gemido duro. —Sí—. Llegó la respuesta algo confusa por su respiración agitada.

Quería sentir a su hermano.

Quería deshacerse de su ropa.

Tan desesperado por sentir la cálida carne de su compañero que pego su trasero contra la enorme erección de su hermano.

Sesshômaru gimió y puso a trabajar en la eliminación del suéter rojo y jeans negros junto con el calzoncillo de Inuyasha, hasta que se paró frente a él desnudo, tal y como el día que nació.

Tomó el bello cuerpo de su joven y podía sentir su miembro cada vez más duro.

—Inuyasha—

El Hanyô no pudo dar la vuelta. Su hermano se presionó muy estrechamente contra él. Tan cerca que si hizo un ruido fuerte todo el mundo estaba seguro de saber. Las paredes no eran lo suficientemente gruesas.

—Espera Sesshy necesitamos para…AGH!— Exclamó por como Sesshômaru introdujo su miembro lo más profundo que podía imaginarse en su estrecho abertura. Hubo muy poca preparación. Sólo tenía la pequeña eyaculación que había tenido Sesshy antes de entrar en él, eso hacía que el dolor fuera más intenso por la poca lubricación que Inuyasha necesitaba.

El doloroso gruñido y gemidos alimentaban la sangre que corría en las venas de Sesshômaru mientras él se llevó al menor de ellos hacia la pared para dar inicio a un deslizamiento muy conocido por ambos.

— ¡Ah Sesshy, no tan rápido! ¡Ugh!—

Inuyasha contuvo un grito fuerte, apretando los puños con fuerza tratando de agarrar algo o cualquier cosa para mantener el equilibrio por el uso abusivo de su culo. Al no encontrar nada a su alcance, optó por los brazos de su hermano que estaban apoyados en su cintura.

—Inuyasha... quiero... escucharte... gritar. — Sesshômaru gruño entre cada envestida.

—Ruega... me... para... que puedas… terminar. — Su lengua lamió un camino suave en la sensible oreja canina de Inuyasha, luego él fue lanzado violentamente contra la pared. Sesshômaru lo presiono contra su espalda ferozmente agarrando su miembro mientras lo embestía salvajemente

—Por favor...— El Hanyô le rogó. No podía soportarlo más. Él necesitaba terminar ahora.

—Por favor, qué Inuyasha. — Sesshômaru aumentó las fuertes estocadas en el culo de Inuyasha. El movimiento le dio lo que necesitaba para golpear el punto dulce del muchacho con cada embestida.

—Dime lo que quieres. — Él gruñó contra su cuello.

—Yo... yo...—

La mano de Sesshômaru le bombeo más rápido y sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas mientras que Inuyasha estaba totalmente confundido por el placer. No sabía si seguir en el placer que le daba esa mano en su miembro o dejarse llevar por las embestidas de él. Sintió tanto que eligió lo que más le hacía sentir.

—Termina hermano pequeño. ¡Termina por mí!—

—! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!—

El Daiyôkai tuvo su orgasmo soltando un gruñido duro e inmediatamente después de su hermano dando tirones pequeños de sus caderas para liberar toda su esencia en el interior del culo del muchacho. Inuyasha lleno toda la pared y un poco de la mano de su hermano con su esencia.

— ¿Tú piensas... ... que ellos...hayan escuchado?— Inuyasha jadeó contra la pared.  
Sesshômaru se mantuvo descansando en el interior del culo de Inuyasha y suspiró satisfecho.

—Tal vez lo hicieron. —

—Maldita sea, suena como si Sesshômaru se lo hizo muy duro a nuestro amigo Hanyô—. Bankotsu se echó a reír.

—Eso suena un poco divertido—.

—Amigo te juro que si me tocas durante este viaje, ¡enciendo en llamas tu asqueroso trasero!—

—Relájate. No voy a tocarte. Sólo asegúrate de que seas capaz de resistirte a mi cuerpo. —

—Lo que tú digas loco humano—

Bankotsu e Hiten colocaron el último bolso en una esquina de la habitación y se voltearon para mirar la cama gigantesca. Solo había una cama en la habitación. Lo que significaba que iban a tener que compartir.

—Entonces, ¿qué lado quieres?— El humano le preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres con qué lado quiero? Me quedo con la cama completa. Tú puedes dormir en el suelo. —

—Oh no. Yo creo que no. Escucha yo solo dormiré en la parte de al fondo de la cama. Cielos— Bankotsu dijo algo somnoliento. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Después de cerrar la puerta, se sentó en el inodoro y puso sus manos en el sedoso pelo largo.

Odiaba que Hiten lo tratara como si fuera la peste. Era realmente una mierda.

_Knock. Knock._

— ¿Qué diablos quieres Hiten?— Le grito el humano en su cara.

—Ah...yo… no era mi intención decir eso… Maldición, ¿acaso no puedes salir de ese maldito lugar para que podamos hablar de eso?—

—No, yo me quedare aquí. Al menos en el baño tú no puedes tratarme como que si fuera un pedazo de mierda. —

—Oh vamos Bank. No es lo que tú piensas…. ¿Bank?— El humano casi arranco la puerta violentamente y se puso frente a frente con el demonio.

—Escúchame idiota mi nombre es Bankotsu. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Ban-ko-tsu!— El busco su salida rápidamente dejando a un demonio muy sorprendido y se dirigió al gran armario para tirar su ropa por culpa del enojo.

Hiten se rasco la cabeza por la gran confusión que se creó en ese momento. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? El cuidadosamente camino en dirección a Bankotsu lo suficientemente cerca como para poder apreciar cada detalle de su cara pero el humano lo ignoro por completo.

—Bank -— La mirada mordaz de esos ojos azul medianoche le interrumpe. —Lo siento Bankotsu no estés enojado conmigo. Anda, yo solo estaba bromeando. Tú sabes que podemos compartir la cama. En la medida en que ninguno de los dos toque nuestro cuerpo, ¿no debería ser ningún problema verdad?—

Esos mismos azules oscuros se convirtieron en unos entristecido y rechazados. —Olvídalo hiten. Yo sé que solo fue una broma. No es gran cosa. —

— ¡Genial!— El trueno demonio puso su mano sobre el hombro del humano.

—Pensé que había perdido a mi amigo ahí, Ahora vámonos que tenemos que reunirnos con los demás. — Bankotsu volteo un poco su cabeza para regalarle una sonrisa a su amigo y seguir con su labor de desempacar. _—Quisiera que lo supieras Hiten. Cómo me siento realmente por ti, Pero yo sé que tú nunca lo sabrás. —_

Shippô se sentó en la cama mientras miraba tranquilamente como su amigo se pasa de arriba para abajo en la habitación.

— ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Cómo esos dos estúpidos pueden actuar tan indebidamente como que si no hubiera más invitados aquí? —Haku se quejó energéticamente.

Shippô ante tal declaración solo suspiro. —Eso es de esperarse. Ellos son compañeros después de todo. — La siguiente pregunta que quiso expresar le hizo ruborizarse un poco. —Me refiero a que si tu tuvieras un compañero… ¿Harías eso también?—

Hakudoshi observo a su amigo con una ceja levantada, sus ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa socarrona y sexy. —Créeme zorrito. Si yo tuviera un compañero, Yo dejaría a todos esos estúpidos en la vergüenza. Mi amante estaría gritando mi nombre y se escucharía a leguas como me pide que le dé más. — Él dijo con su voz rasposa.

Oh… Lo que daría Shippô por saber si esas palabras eran ciertas.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti Shippô?—

— ¿Ah?—

Hakudoshi se sentó en la cama al lado de Shippô con los brazos cruzados. — ¿Si tu tuvieras a tu pareja serias muy ruidoso o muy silencioso?—

—Umm… bueno yo probablemente sería silencioso. Pero de nuevo te digo que depende de quién sea mi pareja. —

Eso hizo que a Haku le carcomiera la curiosidad. — ¿A qué te refieres?—

Shippô no podía creer que estaba teniendo esa conversación con su a amigo araña. —Bueno si mi pareja quiere que sea ruidoso o silencioso eso ya dependería. Sería su decisión. —

—Ah… ¿Así que eres sumiso? Eso significa que prefieres a los hombres ¿verdad?—

— ¡Espera! Yo nunca dije eso. ¡Me gustan las mujeres! Yo amo a las mujeres. —

Haku frunció el ceño ante tal declaración. —Hmm Ya veo. — El creía que el zorro estaba interesado en los hombres. Tal vez el tan solo estaba equivocado.

—De acuerdo es hora de seguir acomodando nuestras cosas y guardar la ropa—.

Shippô suspiro y se levantó de la cama. —Está bien. —

—Demonios… ¿Qué les hará tardarse tanto a esos dos? No existen demasiadas posiciones para coger en el mundo como para que tarden tanto. — Kôga echó un vistazo a su reloj. Ellos habían estado esperando cerca de una hora desde que acordaron verse en la sala de estar.

—Créeme. A forma en como Sesshômaru hacia gritar a Inuyasha ahí adentro, van a tardar un buen rato. — Bankotsu replico desde el sofá jugando a las cartas con Haku.

Hiten llego desde donde estaba ubicada la cocina sosteniendo en su mano una botella de soda de naranja y se la dio a Bankotsu. —Gracias amigo. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba sediento?—

El demonio casi se ahogó con el líquido por lo que él le había dicho. —Porque… tu estuviste tragando como un demonio y te lamias los labios, y tú solo haces eso cuando estas sediento. Entonces te traje tu bebida favorita. —

—Aww… gracias. ¡Eso es tan dulce!— El bromeo por el detalle tan femenino de él.

—Ok como sea. Cambiando el tema, ¿nuestros amigos cachondos ya terminaron de coger?—

Hakudoshi saco una carta de las manos del humano y lanzo su par hacia la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala. —Bueno si no están aquí es obvio que siguen ahí arriba dándose duro cada uno. —

Hoshiyomi sacudió su cabeza y miro hacia las escaleras envidiando a su amigo. Eso era exactamente lo que él quería estar haciendo con su cachorro ahora mismo y probablemente más que eso.

Paciencia.

Paciencia.

Él tenía que ser paciente o esas urgencias en sus actos lo llevarían a joder todo.

La puerta que estaba en lo más alto se abrió de pronto y escucharon unos pasos que cada vez se acercaban más, pero ellos no estaban preparados para ver lo que vendría ahora.

Sesshômaru llevaba acurrucado a Inuyasha en sus brazos y el pobre Hanyô teniendo sus brazos caídos alrededor del hombro de él.

— ¿Oye pero qué diablos?— Kôga corrió cerca de ellos cuando llegaron a la planta baja. — ¿Acaso tu piernas están rotas?—

— ¡Cállate infeliz! Mis piernas están bien. Es solo que…— El hecho un vistazo y se sonrojo de pronto cuando su hermano le dio una mirada predadora totalmente sexy.

Entonces todos captaron claramente el mensaje. Aunque eso no les impidió que salieran algunas risas discretas y uno que otro chiste bromista. Por supuesto que algunos eran demasiado miedosos como para atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

—Entonces…. Sesshômaru te violo de nuevo ¿ah?— Bankotsu pregunto curiosamente desde su asiento en la sala de estar.

—No, No, yo creo que esta vez le voló el trasero. — Hiten declaro mientras asentía con la cabeza. —O su espalda esta jodida después de tanto ajetreo. —

Kôga se golpeó la cara con su mana sonriendo graciosamente. —El chucho no va a poder caminar por meses— El, Bankotsu e Hiten cayeron al suelo riéndose a todo pulmón mientras se retorcían en la alfombra claramente costosa.

Las pequeñas orejas de perro se hundieron miserablemente e Inuyasha hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Sesshômaru totalmente avergonzado y lloriqueando por los comentarios hechos.

Viendo la angustia de su compañero, Sesshômaru decidió poner un fin a las bromas pesadas. — ¡Es suficiente!— Él dijo en su tono más alto y peligroso que se conocía. —Bankotsu, Hiten quizás ustedes les gustaría una demostración del porque él no puede caminar correctamente. — Los dos demonios sacudieron sus cabezas rápidamente nerviosos. Ellos sabían que el Daiyoukai estaba diciendo eso más allá que simplemente una amenaza tonta.

—Y tu Kôga. — Sesshômaru puso sus ojos dorados en el par de ojos esmeraldas. —Yo te ofrecería el mismo trato pero en respeto a mi camarada, estas a salvo. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que él es capaz de dejarte inmóvil y dejarte igual así como yo he hecho con Inuyasha. —

Los labios de Kôga se abrieron abruptamente y volteo a ver como Hoshi le regalaba una sonrisa fingida ya que ese tema era algo delicado para él. Si, él estaba seguro de que si Hoshi tuviera la posibilidad de tenerlo así, podría jurar que le dejaría el trasero en pedazos.

Inuyasha beso a su Sesshy en la mejilla. —Gracias cariño. — Y les saco la lengua a sus estúpidos amigos bromistas.

El recibió dos mostraciones de sus dedos favoritos y un besa mi trasero.

—Ok escuchen todos. ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta a las montañas que están aquí?— Hoshi pregunto a los presentes.

— ¡Si!

La pandilla se reunió en la puerta de enfrente para salir juntos.

Sesshômaru cargo al Hanyô todo el tiempo hasta que le pidió que se detuviera. — ¿Podrías dejarme abajo? Creo que ya puedo caminar.

—Sí, probablemente puedes caminar. — El hermano mayor lo acerco más hacia su pecho. —Pero… me gusta mantenerte de este modo tan cerca de mí. — Él lo dio una rara sonrisa y beso a su Inuyasha en la frente.

—Keh, como digas. Haz lo que quieras. — Inuyasha se acurruco más cerca de los brazos de su hermano y le dejo que lo cargara hacia fuera de la casa para unirse con los demás.

**Continuara…**

**Si lo se… pero ahora intentaré actualizar más. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, mensajes y alertas. Les agradezco tanto. Espero que si tuve algún error me lo hagan saber. ¡Gracias a todos!**


End file.
